Accidental kiss
by naomi811
Summary: Starting with an accident kiss, Naruto's life turned 180 degree! He finally met his angel that he ever wished for, but everything just not right! How will Naruto handle it? Will he get his own happiness? A modern AU. Rate T for safe.
1. Fallen angel?

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction about Naruhina. I always a fan of this couple. Kindly review my story and comment so I can fix my mistakes. Thank you for reading! Enjoy, minna-san! ^-^**

**The characters are strictly belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. _Not me T0T_**

* * *

The sun shone brightly to his eyes makes he squirmed a little. Slowly he opened his eyes and rubbed it. '6.00 am, huh? Still early..' He sighed and got up from his bed.

Brush his teeth. Cooks the eggs. Eat breakfast.

It was a usual morning for Uzumaki Naruto. Every day he would do the same routine repeated over and over again. Realizing this, he once again sighing. 'This is totally boring..'

The piled of paper work on his desk he left on purpose. Not that he wanted to get scold by his boss, but he expected something more exciting as he started to plan something to prank her and his workmate . He smirked devilishly.

"Well, well I should prepare..Hihihi~"

xxx

"GOOD MORNING, EVERYONE! UZUMAKI NARUTO IS ON THE SCREEN- ttebayo!" The really bright smile makes all his friends and workmate stunned for his brightness.

"Naruto, you're late for five minutes!" His boss' secretary, Haruno Sakura approached him and gave him a new piled of paper work. "For your punishment, you have to settle those recently meeting report and send it to Tsunade-sama before this noon, understood?"

"Ehhhh? That's mean, Sakura-chan! I just came here?"

"No excuses!"

Naruto sighed for the fifth time that day. Third time during his motorbike broke in the middle of his way. Thank god, Chouji, his friend who worked at the barbeque restaurant near the place , ready to lend hand for him. Well, fourth time when he had to run all the way to the train station and now he sighed again.

'Probably not my day..' To chase away all his negative thought, he put his ear phone and started his work without complain.

While he's busy settling his works, a cup of coffee was pushed towards him. He glanced from his laptop and smiled to that person. "Thank you, Shikamaru." he said while removing his ear phone. "I heard from Chouji. You really have a bad day, don't you?"

"Sort of. Maybe because I want to prank everyone including Tsunade-baachan that's I get this punishment.." he grinned from ear to ear. "Oi oi, you're really not change since academy, don't you? You're really troublesome.."

"But you still friend with me-ttebayo !" Naruto exclaimed while pointing his finger towards Shikamaru. As Shikamaru wanted to argue back, Tsunade, the boss of marketing department of Konoha Inc. stepped out from her room and her face was dead serious.

"Attention everyone! Today is a really an important day. One of the huge company, Hyuuga Corp. agreed to cooperate with Konoha Inc. to promote their latest product with our brand new websites that was created by the marketing department. We will held the meeting in one hour. No one excluded!"

"Huh? Another meeting?" Shikamaru sighed while resting his head on Naruto's shoulder. "You're the one who created the brand new website, why all of us must attend the meeting?" asked Naruto. "This is really troublesome.. Maybe I should get ready. Naruto, you have the java script right?"

"What? Don't say that you don't remember the script?"

"No, that's not it. In case my thumb drive is broken, you'll give the copy, okay?" Shikamaru winked to him that he felt dizzy suddenly. 'That lazy ass, I hope he bring his own copy since mine was left at home..'

At last, he could continue his work peacefully. Until the last report, he managed to settle it even before the grand meeting! 'Hmm, maybe I do improve a bit..' He stood and walked towards Tsunade's office while carrying the paper work. 'Wait! I can do a bit change in the java script! So that the presentation of the image not too-'

"WOAHHH!"

Naruto began to regret for not focus while walking. Not only the paper work prevent him from noticed the 'red' light in front of him, he couldn't prevent the collide with someone else that also have a huge piled of paper work herself!

Naruto fell on his own butt. The pain was unbearable but, the BIG problem was his paper work somehow mixing with the others! 'Arghhh.. not again!'

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Being a gentleman, he lend a hand to that girl. But, his body suddenly stopped from making any movement.

That girl turned, her indigo hair swayed releasing a sweet vanilla smell that sent a chill to Naruto's spine. Her lavender eyes seemed like sparkling while sending him a confused look. Out of sudden, Naruto could hear his own heart beat. Her professional attire carefully covering her body that make Naruto's sweating without he realised.

"Oh, I'm okay. Sorry, I didn't noticed you.." Her sweet angelic voice make he confused all over again. 'Wait, what? Before I was scolded and now I collide with an angel.. Was the heaven already forgiven my sins?'

"I-It's okay-ttebayo! I'll h-help you with the paper work!" why am I stutter? That's not cool!

'Keep calm, Uzumaki Naruto!' He started to pick up his own paper. "BTW, can I know your name?" Naruto asked her, which he felt strange when that girl suddenly turned red. "M-my name Hyuuga Hinata. N-nice to m-meet you!"

"Ohh, you're the Hyuuga Corp. representative!" Naruto suddenly felt excited since she will attend the meeting too. "What about y-your name?" She asked Naruto. He scratched his cheeks and showed her his cheekly grin. "Uzumaki Naruto. We'll meet again in the meeting!"

"I see. Should we settled this down?" "Sure!"

As they picking their papers, their back collided and both of them turned at the same time.. Then..

Naruto could felt his body going numb as his cheeks meet hers and they lips were touched!

'Oh my God..' His heart beating like crazy. His blood rushing to his face first before proceed to his brain to react with such situation. Hinata quickly back out, covering her blushing face and her voice turned to professional voice. "I should get going. Thank you for helping me."

And.. she gone.

Naruto still remained at his place. He gathered his papers and walked quickly at opposite direction. He bumped into Shikamaru. "Hey, dude! What're you-"

"Please give this to Tsunade-baachan! I'll return later!" And so, he ran to the restroom.

"What the-? The meeting will started in ten minutes from now." Shikamaru sighed and walked away without knowing his friend has went through a troublesome incident.

While Naruto..

"Damn it!Damn it! What should I do? I kissed her.. I KISSED HER?!"

His face was totally flustered. Not only he bumped to an angel but kissed her?

Slowly, his finger traced the place that her smooth lips lingered. Closing his eyes, he decided to apologize to her after the meeting. He looked upon himself in the mirror, fixing his blonde spiky hair and put some water in his blue cerulean eyes so that it's looked twinkling like the blue sky.

"Well, my day is not that bad- ttebayo.."

* * *

**How is it? Sorry because this is only a short chapter. I'll do my best for the next chapter! Naruhina for the wins! XD**

**Don't forget to left review!**


	2. Her numbers?

**I'm sorry for the late updates! Enjoy, minna-san! (^o^)**

* * *

"We'll provide the list of our products to you as soon as we completed our creation right way. There're still some things that we managed to mend a bit. Can we take a look to the sample of websites, Nara-san?" Hinata turned to Shikamaru and smiled lightly. Suddenly Shikamaru felt his whole body shivering.

Shikamaru glanced to Naruto. He just shook, which make Shikamaru sweat dropped and Tsunade-sama seemed to send a death glare to him. He quickly stood, brought his thumb drive and walked towards Hinata. Well, somehow he managed to keep his cool attitude so that Hyuuga Corp. not cancelling their cooperation with Konoha Inc.

"Well, we're really sorry, Hyuuga-san. I thought I brought my latest copy for the new brand websites with perfect image in every angle, unfortunately, my friend over there seemed didn't bring it.."

"Your friend?" Hinata raised her brow. "Yeah, my friend! Uzumaki Naru- OUCH!"

Naruto who sat just beside the table kicked his legs. Shikamaru frowned while Hinata felt strange. Naruto quickly grinned. He suddenly stood and grabbed Shikamaru's thumb drive. "Well, we still have a few samples so that you can choose? Our previous websites not that bad either.."

"Oh, it's okay! Uzumaki-san.." Hinata wanted to put the thumb drive herself. But he's too fast and their hands touched accidently!

"Ah, I'm sorry, Hyuuga-san!" Naruto quickly apologized while covering his mouth. 'Okay, somehow the image of we kissed suddenly appeared in my mind..'

The situation turned awkward. They avoided their eyes.

At last, Shikamaru was the one who explained everything and preferred a few websites that look modern and simple. Naruto just stood there, being serious and sometimes helped Shikamaru in represent the image. Yeah, he pretty good in photoshop or anything involved in images.

After finished their present, Hinata decided to take some copy so that she can discussed with her other workmates. Tsunade-baachan dismissed them as it's already past 5 pm. Naruto took this chance to meet Hinata once again, to apologise. She walked to the reception and Naruto ran into her( not really purposely.. I think).

"Ah, Hyuuga-san. Can we talk for a while?" Naruto felt his face heated again. 'Please, not this time..'

"Sure. What is it, Uzumaki-san?" Hinata looked at her with her huge lavender eyes. She seemed calm and nice, even after what happened between them..

"I'm sorry for the accident.. I'm afraid.. that's your.. first?" Suddenly Naruto felt silly as Hinata giggled at him softly. Oh, he loved her angelic voice so much!

"You're funny, Uzumaki-san! It's okay! Yes, it's my first time, but I'm okay." Hinata flashed her sweet smile to Naruto, as he started to feel nervous again. He stared at her for so long, while his mind was full with what should he say after that!

"Ano, Uzumaki-san?" "Yes?"

"I think we're getting late, are you going home now?" asked Hinata. Naruto suddenly remembered his bike was broken!

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hyuuga-san! I should headed back by bus! See you later!" He quickly ran to the exit.

'That's not cool! I'm not really lucky today!' He cried mentally as he had to accept Hinata must thought he was a weird person. 'Weirdo, that's really suit me..'

"Uzumaki-san! Wait!" OMG, her angelic voice called for him again and she ran to him! His eyes grew wide, noticed her graceful movement make her seemed more attractive and beautiful. Okay, his face turned red without he realised.

"Huh.. I bring my car..huh.. you wanted to ride with me?" She tried to properly breath while Naruto could feel his head let out a huge steamed from his ears. "Uzumaki-san? Are you okay?"

"Em.. yeah.. somehow.."

"So it is okay?"

"… okay.."

"Alright, wait for me here!" She ran back to retrieve her car. Her car was Suzuki Swift in white. Cool, huh?

Naruto ride with her and show her the way to his house. He felt embarrassed. He should be the one who brought her home. The one who offer her a ride, and now it seemed she's the one who gentle and nice! 'I'm a gentleman too!' His mental cried loudly.

"Uzumaki-san? You seemed stress out or something. Is there anything that I can help?"

"Naruto."

"Pardon?" Hinata raised her brow. Why he suddenly-?

"Called me Naruto." Hinata turned to him. He still facing the windows, but the reflection of the mirror showed he was dead serious. His pretty eyes turned dark.

"O-okay.. Naruto-kun.."

"So I can called you Hinata?" Naruto grinned from ear to ear. Finally, his turn!

Hinata could feel her heart beat uncontrollable as she saw his charming smile once again. She tried to face the road, to focus. But her mind could not stop thinking this bright man that stole her first kiss!

"A-alright.."

"Hinata?" Wow, she felt a chill on her spine as he called her with his sweet husky voice. 'Is that specially for her?' She don't know.

They slowly arrived at his home. Naruto turned to her, "Thank you, Hinata! You're my savior! My bike just broken earlier so.."

"No problem, Naruto-kun! Are you staying alone?" She don't know where she got the courage.

"Yeah.. my parents already died in an accident." "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Hinata couldn't stop to feel guilty but Naruto just happy as he was.

"It's okay! Emm.. Hinata?"

"Yes..?"

Naruto scratched his cheeks. He had this habit since he was a child. He did that especially when he was nervous.

"Can we go out.. someday?"

Hinata could feel her blood rushing to her face. Naruto asked her out? They just bumped and then he asked her out? She hold herself, try to maintained her calmness. Naruto has the charm. Especially his whiskers on his cheeks. He also seemed capable and reliable. 'hmmm.. He's sweet too!'

Hinata held the steering firm and turned to Naruto with a determined face.

"I would love too! I think I free this Sunday!"

Naruto felt the happiness in his heart as he just won the life-time stock of ramen! He expect Hinata would be denied or she still not ready. But this soon?

"I-I free too! Meet me at Aquarium , 8 am!"

"O-okay, Naruto-kun! See you later! I'll looking forward to it!" With that, she drove away, left only Naruto behind. When the car already vanished, Naruto clutched his fist and hopped happily!

"Yeay, I'm going to a DATE! DATE WITH HINATA!"

"JUST SHUT UP, YOU KNUCKLE HEAD!" A shouted from his neighbours make he pouted. Can't them happy for him for once? He never went for a date before. Nobody has interest in him except for his angel Hinata, well, he don't know a lot about her yet.

She's just gentle and nice. He wished he could kissed that pink lips once again, and he could die for overloaded happiness . 'Wait! I should tell Sasuke about this news. He must be shock!'

His friend, Uchiha Sasuke always popular among girls. His cold, rude attitude added with his handsome face only made the girls drooled over him. 'Hmph, I'm charming in my own way! You should be shock to know I will get a girlfriend any time soon…'

Naruto walked inside his home happily. He showered and felt relieved as his every muscle relaxed with the hot water that flowed on his body. Suddenly, his eyes widen.

"I'M NOT ASKING HER NUMBERS? ARGHHHH, I'M SUCH A BAAKAAAAA-TTEBAYO!"

* * *

** Reviews? :)**


	3. Pre-date

**This chapter is not really long. I'm really sorry! And thank you for a wonderful review. I really appreciate it so much! ToT**

**Sakura in this story is not bashful. She's just as a comedy cameo for Naruto. Don't worry, she's one of my favorite kunoichi anyway.**

**Enjoy, minna-san! 3**

* * *

"WHAT? You're asking her for date and yet you forgot to take her number?" Choji's eyes grew wide, not believe his dumb friend make such a.. you know what, silly mistakes!

"Arghhhh, Choji! I'm trying to fix it, dude! Help me!" begged Naruto. Shikamaru at the other side yawned while resting his head on the sofa. "Why not you ask Sakura? She must have keep her number so that they can contact about our current project."

"I'm already tried. But.."

_"Why you want her number? You want to flirt with her don't you?"_

_"That's not true, Sakura-chan! (well, that's half true to be exact..) I'm being sincere-ttebayo!"_

_"For what? I've known you since academy, Naruto. And I don't know you're such a flirt before."_

_"Look, Sakura-chan. This is really important. I really need your help. PLEASE~"_

_"No way!"_

"That's really not helping!" said Shikamaru and Choji in unison. Naruto face palmed. Things were getting more complicated. This is his first ever date. And he is the one who messed it up. The door of the restaurant suddenly burst open, showing a group of people that chatting loudly. Shikamaru's eyes twitched, as he saw a certain Hyuga's girl with indigo hair entered the restaurant.

"Looks like things are just started to heat up?" said Shikamaru while smirking, makes Naruto and Choji turned to the way Shikamaru looked. Naruto suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach. His blood rushing to his face. "Hinata.." _Oh crap!_

"Choji, cover me-ttebayo!"

"Eat that barbeque, Naruto!"

"That's not the matter!"

"Troublesome.."

Naruto grabbed the menu to cover his face. That group passed their table and Naruto could feel his heart going to explode anytime as he could smell the vanilla scent of Hinata's hair. Thank God, she did not noticed him.

But an unpleasant feeling swirled to his mind as he saw Hinata chatting happily with a brunette guy and a man that have the same eyes with Hinata. _'Is that's her..?'_ He couldn't tell and his blood boiling when he saw Hinata giggled her soft-angelic voice to that guy.

"Oi, Naruto! You're staring!" Shikamaru reminded him and pushed the menu towards his face. "SHIKAMARU!" Naruto raged and stood. Then..

All the eyes in the restaurant looked at their way.

Choji hide his face. Naruto sweat dropped. Shikamaru sighed.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called his name, makes Naruto felt more embarrassed than he ever felt.

_'Hinata.. you're not helping..'_

xxx

The entire dinner that they had turned to disaster. Naruto lost his appetite, Choji as hungry as always, while Shikamaru already drank a few sake. His face already turned red. "Naruto, are you sure you don't want to eat?" asked Choji. Naruto shook his head. Choji's eyes twinkling in happiness.

"Itadakimasuuu~~" He grabbed every meat in front of him. Naruto spacing out, thinking his chance to approach Hinata. 'Maybe we never destined for each other..' He glanced at her table. That brunette guy seemed really fond with her.

"Naruto! Temari not answering my call~!" Shikamaru's whining in his drunk state while staring his iPhone. "Why woman so troublesome? They never give us a chance!"

Temari is Shikamaru's girlfriend. How they met almost the same with Naruto and Hinata, just Temari is from Suna Corp., a second largest agencies after Konoha Inc. that specialist in programming. Not really the same.. actually.

"Choji, I'll pay. Thank you for the other day. You're going to carry him?"

"Yup. You're just riding a bike, Naruto. I afraid he'll fall from you bike while riding."

"I'M NOT DRUNK!"

"I doubt that Choji. Anyways, thanks." Naruto flashed his sad smile. His eyes turned watery. His two friends were really always there when he feel needed.

"We're not really helping, Naruto. Are you going to ask her number? You'll not get another chance if you not doing it."

"I thought I'll just let it go." "What?" Choji shocked.

"I'm not really lucky with her from the start, so.. I thought I'll just forget it-ttebayo" Naruto's sighed.

"Wow, that's not really you, you know?"

"Naruto-kun!" An angelic voice called for him from afar. Naruto turned, feeling hurt all over again. He pretended to sulk. Choji glared him for the last time while carrying Shikamaru.

" FIX. THINGS. UP! Understood?"

"Choji!" _'Don't leave me!' _He cried mentally. But his attention went back to the girl that suddenly turned really red. Her hands trembled. Her eyes darted at any ways, except for him.

"Hinata..?" She finally met her lavender eyes with he's. Her eyes seemed twinkled in excitement..?

"I'm sorry about what just happened.. It's so sudden. I felt so shock to meet you.."

_'No, Hinata. Don't mention about you don't want to meet me.. I know you don't want to date me when you're already.. Arghh!VOICE IT OUT, NARUTO!'_

Her hands suddenly reached his hands and wrapped it gently. Naruto could feel her smooth hand collided with his rough one. His heart beat faster that he could hear it by himself. "Your hands are so cold.." said Hinata while rubbing it slowly.

'What is this? I never experience it before..' A calmness and grateful feelings.

She is here. She is here with him. Her hands traced a wound on his hand that he just had when he tried to remove his television at home. It's silly. Really silly. Naruto chuckled and slowly intertwined his fingers with hers. She's worried. It's written in all over her face. The coldness turned hot, when both of them blushed with their 'small' moments.

"I'm okay, Hinata. BTW, is our date still on?"

Hinata could feel her body trembled at the word 'date', and Naruto's lovely gazed towards her. She turned away to hide her shyness and nodded slowly. And she's certainly going to faint when he met his lips with her hands, kiss it tenderly.

"Oi, Hinata! Hurry up! Neji wanted to sleep already!" That brunette guy shouted at her, make Naruto grabbed her arm and asked her softly, while he tried his best to not sounded too forcing.

"Hinata, who are they?" Hinata chuckled at his sudden 'jealousy'. "That's Kiba, my friends since school and Neji, my cousin. We're close friend actually, since Kiba's girlfriend is my friend."

Naruto finally relieved. His worry lead to nothing. Hinata just stood there, smiling sweetly while still rubbing his hands. The silence felt comfortable. Their eyes met with such a lovely gazed towards each other. Suddenly, Naruto blurted out..

"Can I ..kiss you?" His voice was so low. Hinata couldn't hear his words when Kiba called her again.

"Hinata!" "I'm coming! In this paper is my phone number. You can call or message me anytime, okay?" She left him dumbfounded. Once again, she's gone.

"Hinata..?" His hands tried to reach her, but she's already gone. He cupped his cheeks. The hotness of his blood in his face makes he realized what he just said.

'_What am I thinking? What if she heard that? She would think I wanted to take advantage at her kindness and gentleness. Thank God, she didn't hear it..'_

He looks at the phone number. His angel..

He scratched his cheeks and grinned from ear to ear. He might not be the luckiest person, but being with his own angel made him one of the most happy man in the world.

"Alright, where are we..? I'm still not planned the date-ttebayo. Maybe, I should asked Sasuke. He already went to date with Sakura-chan like ten times already.." Naruto walked home with new determination.

"Hinata, I'll make you the happiest woman in the world!" He clutched his fist in excitement.

* * *

**I want to ask your opinion about their upcoming date. I'm still don't have any idea what should I put for their sweet moments. Reviews, please? *o***


	4. The truth?

**Hello guys! It's Naruto's FIRST DATE! This chapter is longer than before, hope you enjoy it! Love ya~**

* * *

Naruto stared at his big mirror, half-naked.

Today is the most important day in his life. He will have a very first date ever after 22 years of his bachelor days. He already planned a perfect date with his most trusted friend, Sasuke, who annoyed of the idea of him to go to Aquarium.

_"There are more places that more interesting than Aquarium! How can you pick a childish place for a date?"_

_"I never gone for a date before! And I really want to go there since I'm five years old!"_

_"Oi, Naruto! You're 22 years old, a full-grown man. You can even get married, you know!"_

_"So what? Hinata not objected my choice! You're not the one whom I date, Teme!"_

_"What do you even know about date, dobe?"_

After a long-fight-debate, Naruto finally got his victory. Well, after grabbed each other collar and some bruises on each other face and stomach. Though those fight really not helping his nervousness to fade away. Sasuke with his annoying smirk, still couldn't accept the fact Naruto will go for a date. And Sasuke got his final bruises on his eyes when he purposely said:

_"I hope you don't fart during the date." "…"_

Don't worry, he's still alive now.

"Hmph, I should just kill him anyway!" He folded his arms in annoyance.

And yet, he still in his room, couldn't decide what should he wear for his date!

"Crap! I never knew choosing clothes for date is this hard! Everyone want to look the best in their date!" His face turned red and he never felt like that since his last interview for a job.

"Arghhh, what should I do?"He messed his blonde hair in frustration. A ringing tone from his phone snapped him back to the world. His sweat dropped when he saw the caller was _her._

"Moshi moshi..?"

"Naruto-kun? It's me!" Her voice sounded excited. Naruto gulped his saliva in bitterness. 'Can I make her happy?' He started to doubt himself.

"I'm so sorry because it's so sudden. I have a meeting with my staff about the website that we just chosen. It won't take long! I promise that I'll come before 10 am. It is okay?" Her lateness make Naruto let out his breath in relief. At least, he had more time to charge his own positive energy so that he could do his best. _For her._

"It's okay! I'll wait for you." He placed his hands on his chest to calm himself.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun! Ja nee~" **_Tup._**

"YES, I'LL DO MY BEST! HINATA, I'LL MAKE YOU THE HAPPIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD! THIS IS UZUMAKI NARUTO-TTEBAYO!"

"OI, JUST SHUT UP, ALREADY!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

The shouted from his neighbour didn't disturb him at all. All he want to do was to make Hinata smiled widely. At him, of course. Because of him, of course. And he want to hear her soft giggle again.

"Okay, what should I wear again?"

~X~ Hinata's POV

"Excuse me?" Hinata entered the meeting room and saw her workmates, Neji-niisan and his secretary, Tenten having a serious discussion. As she entered the room, both of them stared at her in shock.

Hinata is wearing a lavender dress with a long sleeve and at her waist, a big white ribbon is tide around it, showing her curves at the top. The dress is at knee-length, but she wear a boots so that she's not so cold due to the autumn.

"Oh my, Hinata-chan! You looked stunning!" said Tenten and her cheeks tainted in pink. Neji just stayed silence. Hinata could feel her blood rushed to her face. Hinata wanted to deny Tenten's compliment but as she saw Neji-niisan not so happy, she quickly took her seat.

"Well, maybe we should start now?"

The atmosphere felt tensed up. Hinata don't like it a bit. Every time she said her ideas, Neji will answered sarcastically. Tenten realised the tension after half an hour and suddenly stood. "Hinata, I think we should proceed it later."

"What? No, don't mind about my date.."

"Who you're going to date, Hinata-sama?" Neji stared at her uncomfortably.

Hinata hated his tone. If he used that tone, and called her Hinata-sama, that means he is really annoyed.

"Neji-niisan, I'm here for the discussion." answered Hinata which make Neji startled. Hinata never answered him. She always shows her respect towards him, as she realised the one who is prodigy and deserves to take the title of CEO of Hyuga's Corp. is him.

"Please don't mix the personal matter in our discussion, Neji." Tenten glared him. Neji clutched his fist, wanted to protest. But Tenten's right. Hinata never said anything about her date during their meeting. She shouldn't the one who took the blame.

"Fine! I want we proceed this meeting tomorrow and settle everything down. Is that clear?"

"Understood!" said Hinata and Tenten in unison. They met their gazed and smile to each other.

After the meeting, Hinata thanked Tenten for saving her. "It's okay, Hinata-chan! BTW, who's the lucky guy?" asked Tenten and Hinata blushed again.

"Ano.. we met during my visit to Konoha Inc. And we accidently k-kiss.." Hinata closed her eyes in embarrassment. Her heart started to explode again.

"KISS?!" Tenten's eyes lit in excitement. She had knew Hinata since elementary school and this is first time she saw her blushing madly and have a date in row! Well, she's beautiful to be truth. Her moon-like eyes and the lavender shade is the prettiest among the Hyugas'. Her lips are pink and she have a fair skin. She have the womanly body, her breasts are heavenly developed and her hair is the shiniest and silky with a good scent.

It's a lie if she said Hinata's never been approached by any guy. It's just she's the one who really dense. There's a person that shared the same class with her tried to confess during middle school:

_"Hinata-chan, I heard you will go to Konoha High. It's the elite private school, right?"_

_"Yes. How about you, -kun?"_

_"I think I just go to Suna High. I'm not as intelligent as you, Hinata-chan."_

_"Oh, is that so?"_

_"Hinata-chan, I want to be by your side.. Would you like to go out with me sometimes?" That guy blushed. His heart beating fast as he saw Hinata smiled._

_"Of course, let's go!" Hinata pull his hands and ran together towards their classroom._

_"Hinata-chan?" He blinked in confusion. Why she suddenly..?_

_"You said you want to be by my side. You're lucky I've printed copy for Konoha High's submission. So that you can go to Konoha High too!"_

_And yeah, that guy could feel a sudden hammer hit his head. He never wanted to go to that school. Why she never understand.. Since then, that guy assumed her answered as an indirect rejection, not knowing Hinata really don't know that 'going out' means a date._

That's why Tenten felt this guy must be really lucky to have her first kiss and a date with her! Hinata seemed already grown matured in this 'love' subject, somehow. Which make her proud to see her progress.

"Good luck, Hinata! Don't worry about Neji. He's just jealous because you have your first date without telling him. He's overprotective when something come out about you, you know!" Both of them giggled at Tenten's comment. Hinata couldn't help to feel relief for someone who knew her better than anyone.

"Thank you, Tenten-san. I'll go now!"

"Make sure to take a selfie with him! Or maybe a bunch so that I can take a look at his face who success to capture your heart!"

"Tenten-san!" Once again, she blushed a deep red and dashed from her sight. Tenten loved to tease her. Seeing her blushing is really cute and she'll support this particular guy that make her cheeks tainted in red easily.

"Ahem!" A deep voice coughed awkwardly. Tenten already knew whose the voice owner and turned to look at him.

"What is it, Neji-sama?" Her business mode bloomed to match with his serious tone.

"Meet me in my office, now!"

Her jaw dropped as he saw Neji slowly left her in confusion. 'Oh no, I hope he wouldn't fire me..' prayed her silently.

~X~

Naruto kicked a stone near his feet. It's already ten minutes past ten. He looked at the tickets he just got.

_"Go for a date, sir?"_

_"Yeah.." He could feel his blood rushing to his face._

_"You seemed nervous. Don't worry, just keep cool and calm, okay? I was also so nervous during my first date. But trust me! Just be yourself and everything will be fine."_

_"Thank you. It is really obvious that I'm nervous?"_

_"It's all written on your face." And the cashier gave him his tickets while mumbled 'good luck' to him._

He checked his cloth for a hundredth time already. He wore a pair of black jeans that really fit with his legs, a stripe t-shirts with short sleeves and a black sleeveless jacket. It's looked simple, but he's really comfortable in it. But he felt uneasy when he saw a few girls staring at him intensely.

"Naruto-kun!"

He held his head up and the time seemed slow down for him. His eyes couldn't stop staring at her beautiful figure and her tired face because of running. She is an angel. No doubt. Even she looked tired, her gorgeous face covered it all. Her indigo hair swayed smoothly, sending a shock to his spine.

Naruto gulped. 'Is she a goddess? I've never saw a girl that really beautiful as her. Not even Sakura, my past crush could beat her beauty..'

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" Hinata waved her hand in front of Naruto's face, as she saw Naruto seemed spacing out or something. And she never knew she's the cause..

Naruto snapped back to the world. His face reddened automatically. His confidence fell abruptly as he doubt himself to date a beauty like Hinata. Was he good enough for her?

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun! I don't realised the time when I finished the meeting. Should we go in now?"

"Ah, it's okay! Let's go!" Naruto turned awkwardly. He tried to avoid her gazed. But his heart couldn't lower its beat when she intertwined her hand with his. Naruto felt his ears let out a huge steams already.

"Your hand is cold." said Hinata to cover her nervousness. She don't know why she become so bold when it comes to Naruto. This guy is special. She could feel a deep connection with him. Her eyes grew wide when she's suddenly being pull in a light embrace. His hands wrapped her body carefully.

"I-I'm nervous, Hinata.." He mumbled slowly. He don't know why he became open to her. He don't know why he slipped about his emotion easily to her, the one he chose to date. Hinata smiled at him lovingly, and patted his back.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. We're going through this together, okay? You promise to bring me to go look the dolphin!" Hinata changed the subject, much to his relief. He chuckled at her childish act and grabbed her hand.

"Of course! The show will started in five minutes! Let's hurry up!"

Hinata smiled. She felt grateful he became himself again. Cause her to blush, happy and excited. She never had this kind of feeling with any other guy before.

"Ah, it's so cute!" Both of them stared the cute dolphin in awe.

"Hey, he seems really fond with you!" said Naruto in excitement, when he saw a dolphin swimming happily when he saw his goddess.

Hinata laughed softly. Naruto really loves her laugh. Her angelic voice echoed in his head since he first time met her. They walked through the glass wall and watched the fishes swam happily with their friends.

"It's Nemo!" Hinata pointed to a fish that is orange and white in colour. She laughed amusedly. "He looks like you!"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her, disbelief. "Since when I looked like a fish?"

"No, you love orange, don't you?" Hinata couldn't stop her laughed. Naruto pinched her cheeks and she groaned in pain.

"That's not funny, Hinata.."

"It's true!" They both cracked and laughed heartily. They saw every fish in it and took a selfie with a yellow snake that live in the ocean. Well, Naruto don't want to hold it. Hinata was the one who bravely let the snake was put around her neck.

"Look, she loves me!" said Hinata while holding the snake. Naruto frowned at her braveness.

After one hour walking and laughing, they finally decided to take a rest and have a lunch at the café. "It's so fun!" shouted Hinata while hugging Naruto's arms. His nervousness suddenly crept back in himself. "Y-yeah.." he answered sheepishly. He scratched his cheeks and both of them took a couple seat near the café.

"Just wait me here, okay?" Naruto quickly went into the café to buy some foods for him and Hinata. As he's done and carry the tray, he saw a familiar guy approached her. He put the tray and hide somewhere.

It's Kiba!

Hinata seemed shocked with his sudden appearance. But Kiba's words after that even more shocking which make Naruto felt his knees became weak.

"Hinata, the truth is.. I love you.."

His happiness abruptly shattered in pieces.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think about it. Reviews? :)**


	5. Loving her

**My first fast updates! XP There're a lot of fluffy moments. Prepare, everybody!**

* * *

Hinata stared at the brunette guy, still not accepting what she actually heard just now. Kiba said, he loved her? She wanted to crack a joke, but somehow the atmosphere became tensed up.

"Kiba-kun, what are you talking about? That's not funny-"

"I'm not joking, Hinata!"

Her eyes grew wider. She didn't believe it. She don't want to believe it! Kiba is her friends! Her friend's boyfriend! How could he loved her when he had someone else that love him deeply? Kiba looked uncomfortable with the sudden silence.

"Hinata, since high school, I always want to say it. I thought I love Tamaki. Yes, I _thought_, Hinata." Kiba lower his gazed to Hinata's face. She's shocked. Her beautiful eyes widen in horror. _'That's not true. That's not true'_ Hinata kept assured herself.

"But then, I became closer to you, I could feel calm and happy every time I around you. I miss you if you busy with assignment and works. I miss your friendly advice about my love towards Tamaki. But it's completely different! When I being with you, my heart can't stop beating faster than it should!" He clutched his fist. Hinata avoid his stared by looking anything else.

"Hinata, look at me." Kiba walked to her and held her face with both of his hands tenderly. Hinata wanted to cry. She never felt like this. A feel of betrayed towards her friend. Yes, she had once like this guy. It's a school crush and not more than that!

"I.. love you, Hinata," he repeated once again. Three words that Hinata wanted to hear from someone else. But it came from her own close friend while he's a boyfriend to other girl.

Slowly, her tears fell. One drop after another. Her feelings hurt. Really hurt. She could feel his thumbs caressing her cheeks. And she began to sob. Her body's shaking. She gathered her courage and held Kiba's hand. She removed it from her face and looked at him directly in the eyes.

"Kiba-kun, I-"

"Oi, teme! What are you doing? Why she's crying?" Naruto suddenly burst and grabbed Kiba's collar harshly.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata really shocked to see Naruto come out from somewhere. And now they got all the attention.

"Y-you! You're the one who held Hinata's hands before! Just left her alone!" shouted Kiba in anger as he also grabbed Naruto's collar.

"You're the one who say it! You make her cried and then you said to left her alone? What kind a guy you are, you bastards!" He punched Kiba on his face, cause Kiba to fall on his butt. Kiba wiped his blood that dripped from his lips.

"Naruto-kun.. stop it.." Hinata held Naruto's hand to comfort him. Her tears fell all over her face causing she looked pale and sad. Naruto pull her to his chest and wrapped her small body with his strong arms. Kiba felt disgusted.

"Oi, blondie! You should know I know her since high school. I know everything about her than you, you idiot!" Kiba wanted to pull Hinata from his gripped but he grabbed Kiba's hand. Hinata couldn't help but felt guity to see both of them fighting over her. She stared Naruto to search for his disappointment towards the fact that Kiba just state, but all she could see was he's smiling!

_'Why..?'_

"Yeah, I know that.. I don't know about her much. I just met her this week, though. But that's not really the matter. We're having our first date. And that's a date for-ttebayo." He flashed his cheeky grins in satisfaction. Hinata felt really happy. She's hiding her face in his chest, as her cheeks tainted slowly in deep red. _'This guy.. is really different..'_

" *grumbled~~*"

A sound from someone's stomach startled everyone around it. Naruto could feel his blood rushing to his face and let Hinata go immediately.

"I-I-I'm sorry.." He said in a low tone and wanted to hide his face badly. Hinata giggled at him and slowly caressing his cheeks.

"Oh no, Naruto-kun is hungry. Should we eat somewhere else? I felt unpleasant here.." She glanced at the dumbfounded Kiba and grabbed Naruto's hand to go other place. Kiba just sent his death glare towards Naruto, feeling he just wanted Hinata's attention.

While Naruto still couldn't react with his embarrassing moment. 'That's really not cool!' His mental cried loudly. _'Why my stomach ruined the best moment!'_

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata tried her best to not sounded really funny. He still in dazed, covering his face with his palm. His cheeks blushed deeply. But since his skin colour is dark tan, that's not really obvious.

Hinata stopped. Naruto returned his attention to her, feeling strange why she suddenly stop. She folded her arms.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Y-yes!"

"Good. My Naruto-kun is hungry and now we should headed outside. There is no other café besides the one we stopped earlier."

"B-but we're still not finish touring yet.." Naruto felt butterflies in his stomach at Hinata's mentioning 'my Naruto-kun'.

_'He's so cute..' _"Yeah, but the date still on. We can go somewhere else after lunch. Please~" Hinata make a cute face. Naruto frowned and mumbled 'fine!' and they left the aquarium, leaving the nightmare that haunted them just now.

~X~

Their date proceed after their lunch. They decided to walk around in a park not so far from the aquarium. They bought the ice cream and shared it together.

"Hey, Hinata. What's your favourite-"

" My favourite is Naruto-kun!" She answered while licking the ice cream.

Naruto cheeks flushed quickly, but he decided to keep cool. Since when she became bold and make he's blushing more?

"I'm still not finishing the question, Hinata. Pay attention-ttebayo." He's jokingly using a serious tone. Hinata pouted.

"From what Kiba-"

"Uhmm, no no!" Hinata crossed her hands in objection.

"Oh, okay. From what that guy said, I don't know anything about you. So I think it's a right thing to ask anything about you right now." Hinata nodded.

"Well, you can ask me anything too, Hinata." She smiled devilishly. Naruto felt a bad vibe from her smile.

"Well, my name Uzumaki Naruto, as you know. I'm working with Konoha Inc. since last year under supervise of Tsunade-baachan. My parents already died since I'm six years old."

Hinata quickly held his hands, to comfort him. She shook her head, as a sign to not continue about his parents. She don't want to see he's sad. It's hurt her too.

"I'm okay, Hinata. Don't worry. My favourite food is ramen. And my dream is to be a successful CEO of Konoha Inc. one day!" He clutched his fist in satisfaction. Hinata smiled sweetly after hearing his dream. She closed her eyes and lend her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Both of them enjoyed each other company. Naruto put his arms around her shoulder to bring her closer. The sea breeze caressing their skins make them shivered a little.

"How about you?" asked him. Hinata feed him with the remaining ice cream before continue.

"My name Hyuga Hinata. My father is the CEO of Hyuga Corp. He hope me, his elder daughter to be his successor one day, but it's look like I'm not capable with it.." She slowly sighed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto turned his head towards her.

"I'm a failure. There's one day that my younger sister and me have to create a new product. My creation not as good as my sister. It's keep going wrong. Since that, my father really disappointed to me and decided to take my cousin, Neji as his successor since he's a prodigy from Hyuga's family."

"That guy from the other day, huh?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. Hinata just nodded.

"Hinata, that's not true. You're never a failure. No one can ever label someone as a failure except for our own self."

Hinata turned her head to look him in the eyes. Is he sincere? Is he's saying she's not a failure? Everyone in her family look at her as a failure. She's never receive any encourage words from anyone. Every day her dad talked about his disappointment, she couldn't stand herself and broke into tears.

"I'm also a failure before. I was shunned by everyone as a 'dead last' since I'm in academy. But look at me now. I'm already have a house and I'm an employee. My salary is enough to support two person. Which I plan including my future wife and myself.." He looked at her jokingly. She blushed and avoided his loving gaze.

"Don't give up, Hinata. Our future still far ahead, and we don't know what might happen to us sooner or later. Prove yourself as the best successor ever. Prove to those who thought you as a failure wrong! But before doing that, you must have the guts to never give up." His eyes were full of determination. He's also on the way towards his dream, and he always tried his best.

Hinata tried to hold her tears. For someone she just know, she began to see Naruto in a new light. And she finally knew, both of them going through almost the same situation. Being called a failure. But he never give up. He tried his best to be acknowledge by everyone in his company, and he success.

_'Why not I'm doing the same as him?'_

Her heart pounded fast. She clutched her hand to her heart. She never felt a real calmness before. She looked at him. He was facing the sea, watch it with a smile curving his lips. His cerulean eyes twinkled and its as calm as the sea. The strong arms still at her shoulder, ensuring she was closer to him, and keep her safe.

_"Now that I see the light,_

_now that I touch my light,_

_now that I realise, all I ever want is only you~" _

Hinata smiled sweetly. Her hands went to his cheeks. Naruto faced her in shock. _'Okay, now what she want to do..'_

Slowly, she reduced the gap between them. Naruto felt his sweat dropped. When their nose tipped each other, he closed his eyes. His heart started to explode again. Finally, he could feel a soft lips against his own, causing he to blushed deeply.

It's a light and soft kiss. He don't want to ruin the moment, since she's the one who lead it. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist, to make her more comfortable. Her lips moved softly, which make him smiled in amusement. _'This must be her first time lead it.. well I'm also never do it too..'_

After a while, they finally broke to catch a breath. Their forehead met each other, and Naruto teased her badly. "Oh my girl, you're surely bold!" Hinata couldn't help but blushed in embarrassment with his 'compliment'. She's just too awe with his calmness, and his handsome face not helping either.

"I take that as 'yes'?"

"Yes for what?" Hinata pretended to not knowing what Naruto mean.

"Being my wife?"

Hinata hit his arm hard. He's just being too far! This guy never failed to amuse her. Naruto laughed heartily after he looked her angry face.

"Joking, joking! Of course being my girlfriend. But don't shock if I propose you sooner!"

Hinata pouted and folded her arms angrily. She shifted her place further from Naruto, causing him to frown.

"Oi, Hinata.. you don't want to marry me?"

"I want to achieve my dream first. So that we can get married happily.." She held both of her hand together. Now that she's already plan ahead for her to success the Hyuga Corp, she'll happy to married Naruto and being a mother for his children.

"That's my girl.." He patted her head lovingly.

They watched the sunset above the sea. The changing of its colour is really amazing. Naruto took his chance to slip his hand around her waist once again. And both of them enjoyed themselves to the fullest.

"Let's headed back. It's getting late.." Naruto took her hands and they headed back together. But Naruto sent Hinata home first. He looked at her for the last time.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." reminded him which make her laughed softly.

"I will!"

"Whatsapp me if anything happen. And call me okay?"

"Alright, boss!"

Naruto flashed his cheekily grinned and slowly leaned to kiss her forehead. It's lingered for a while before he broke it.

"Bye, Hinata."

"Be safe, Naruto-kun."

Naruto departed with heaviness feeling in his heart. He will miss her for sure. When he arrived at home, he looked himself in the mirror.

"Mirror, I was soooo lucky today. Thank you because being with me since last year. You're surely the best!"

After changing his cloth, he fell on his bed and smiled at himself. His hand traced his lips, slowly. He sure was lucky to have Hinata. She's one in a million, very special and very precious.

Finally, he could sleep deeply without any nightmare and disturbance. And he believed after he wake up the next day, the things that came to his mind first is Hinata.

* * *

**I know it has a lot of 'talk-no-jutsu', but it's really important to elaborate from Hinata's point of view for Naruto as not just a man that interested in her, but more than that. **

**Don't forget to reviews! Love ya~**


	6. why?

**Hello, minna-san! I'm sorry for the late updates! Things just being messed up and I'm pretty busy to prepare for my entry to college. Thank you for all reviews, follows and make my story as your favorites! I owe you in that *3* And this chapter mostly about something bothering Hinata's mind. I'm try to keep the humor theme but yeah, you know, the hardship is the things that shape someone, right? Anyway, enjoy~~**

* * *

Hinata went into her home happily after watched Naruto departed from her house. Her house is a white house and consist of three floors. The porch trimmed in white is most attractive, for sitting and visiting with family and friends. The first floor of her house has the main living, which consist of kitchen with the most modern appliances you can buy.

The second floors consist of four rooms, including a room that specially for studying. While for the upper floor consist of swimming pool at the roof. Hinata started to climb the stairs so that she could go straight to her room, but was stopped when a familiar voice called for her.

"Yes, father?"

"Come to my study, now." Hyuga Hiashi gave his orders. His voice is stern as always. Hinata somehow getting used to it since her father's disappointment. She waited for her father to climb the stairs and quietly followed him. The atmosphere felt tensed up.

Hiashi took a sit at his desk while Hinata stood in front of him, not knowing what exactly her father want.

"Hinata, I have something to ask you."

xxx

_"Let's have lunch together!" - Hinata_

Naruto's eyes beamed in happiness. He never thought falling in love could be so much heaven towards him. First he got his angel, and he couldn't even stop smiling since he entered the office, causing a bit suspicious to every his workmates. Especially that lazy ass.

"Oi, Naruto. Why you're so shining today? Don't say that you got that Hyuga girl as your girlfriend!" asked Shikamaru while handling a few paper works towards Naruto. He flashed his cheekily grin to Shikamaru make him frowned even more.

"What do you expect from me, Shikamaru? I got that angel of mine-ttebayo!" said Naruto while smiling like a stupid.

"You keep saying 'this angel, that angel' in the phone. I never thought that you could get that girl easily." Shikamaru sighed. He hope Hinata not troubling his fellow as much as he suffered from his own girlfriend. Well, she has her own charm anyway.

"What do you mean easy? Suddenly my rival popped out from somewhere and declared his loved for her on our first date. Don't you know how much damage I caused to the nearest wall with my deathly punched? I can't say-"

"Hai, hai! Don't forget to sign for the recent project at Tsunade-sama. She'll receive the full list and picture of Hyuga's product at this noon. So that we can start the project as soon as possible. Got it, puppy-in-love?"

"I'm not puppy-ttebayo!" Before, Hinata told him he's like a fish, and now a puppy?

"Good. I take that as 'yes'. Ah, and your 'angel' will come too to aid us. If you want to meet her badly, make sure after the entire process settle."

"Alright, Shika-chan!"

"Don't call me that name, BAKA!"

~x~

"As soon as everyone already sign the contract, we will held a short meeting. Don't worry, it's just for a simple briefing." said Hyuga Hinata with elegance and charismatic. Naruto kept staring at her. She's just so beautiful. _'Am I really a puppy? I keep eyeing her since she came..'_

"Do your best, minna!" Tsunade cheered them up and gave nice pose to them. All of them left the office and went straight to the meeting. The meeting was about the type of website use, the advertisement and promotion in social media. Shikamaru as the leader instantly showed his arrangement for the member in every section.

Naruto and Shikamaru were in a team for building the website, which not really a problem for both of them. After the meeting ended, it's already noon and perfect for having lunch. Hinata make her way to Naruto when everyone already left the meeting room. She tapped his shoulder when he seemed spacing out.

"Naruto-kun? Are you there..?"

Naruto snapped back in his real world. He faced Hinata and blushed immediately. "Oh, H-H-Hinata! I'm sorry. I just.."

"You just..?"

"I'm just thinking about you.." Hinata controlled herself from blushing too much and held his hands.

"Well, I'm here Naruto-kun. Let's go for lunch! I brought bento for us!"

"Really? This is awesome!" Naruto intertwined their hands and walked together towards the nearest park, not so far from Konoha Inc. Somehow, they noticed a few people whispered while looking at them but they just ignored it. Especially Naruto, since he's so excited in Hinata's home made lunch!

They took a seat at the nearest bench near the sea, almost similar to their previous date's place. Hinata handed Naruto's bento and his eyes quickly lit in excitement. "Thank you, Hinata!" His stomach growled loudly as he opened the mouth-watering dishes that was served in front of his eyes.

"Itadakimasu!" He quickly dig his bento. Hinata chuckled at his childish behaviour. She looked at her own bento and started to eat slowly. Her mind drifting slowly to what her father mentioned to her last night. It's not about their relationship, that's a relief. But something bothering to her, since her father never showed any kindness towards her. Was her father really-

"Hinata?" Naruto's voice snapped her back. She quickly put herself and faced him.

"You seems.. in trouble. Is there anything that you want to share with me?" Naruto put aside his 'finished' bento and held her hands firm. Hinata tried to fake her smile and laughed slowly.

"Nothing really! Why'd you think like that?" She could feel her eyes started watering at her boyfriend's concern. She don't want to lose him. No, that's matter never been brought by her father last night, but something seemed not right. It's like her father planned something behind her.

"It's all written in your eyes.." Naruto's words shocked Hinata even more. They just started to know each other since the accident kiss, and having their first date recently. Just how deep their relationship actually? She don't know. They're connected since their first met. Was that really a true love?

"Well, Naruto-kun.. I don't want to burden you or anything-" Suddenly a lips crushed on her own. Her eyes widen in shock. Her pulse pumped faster than usual. Without a sign, Naruto broke the light kiss and looked directly at her eyes. Her face blushed madly. She could feel her heart could explode anytime soon.

"You're never a burden to me, Hinata. Just tell me, is there something wrong? You don't eat properly this time.." Usually, Hinata always in spirit when it came to food. Although this was her own home made, it's really delicious and he never had any meal delicious than this!

"I-I just.. I don't know what to say anymore.." She looked at Naruto. Suddenly she felt funny to see his annoyed face. He folded his arms in annoyance.

"Alright, alright. I don't want to force you. Just don't forget that I always there for you, okay?" He leaned closer and kissed her forehead tenderly. Hinata really loved this kind of affection. She gathered her courage and wrapped her arms around his waist. She snuggled closer to his chest and she could hear his heart beat faster than a normal rate.

"H-Hinata..? Jeez, you always make me heart attack-ttebayo!" On their first date, she suddenly kissed him and now? She's really amused him sometimes. And then he heard she mumbled something that make his movement stop immediately.

"I really love you, Naruto-kun.."

His world spinning wildly and all turned black.

~X~

His head still really hurt. He remembered he was really shock to hear Hinata's confession, but he didn't remember his head was this hurt. He could feel a soft pillow underneath his head and tried to open his eyes slowly.

Out of sudden, a hand run slowly in his hair. And what startled him even more was he heard Hinata's voice!

"Is he going to be okay?" he could sense she's worried about him. A guilty suddenly hit him. What if she think he rejected her? His sudden fainted, he didn't plan it at all!

"That dobe is going to be okay. He just hit the edge of the table this morning. Maybe that effect his head."

Okay, that's true. His head kept throbbing in pain since this morning. Wait!

_'That's Sasuke's voice..' _

He quickly opened his eyes. The first eyes his met was her soft lavender eyes. That lovely eyes make he realised where was he right now. He's sleeping on Hinata's lap!

He sat and looked at his side and found Sasuke glared at him. "Sasuke.."

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked him with worried. Naruto turned to her and asked for a further explanation. "You're fainting, Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama gave you half day released and I don't know who I should contact. Then, Nara-san offered to take you here. I met Sasuke-kun in coincidence."

Naruto realised he was at his own home. Thank God, he just cleaned his house. He don't know how to express his grateful feeling towards her. "Thank you, Hinata." He closed his eyes and kiss her hands. She blushed deeply since Sasuke was there watching them. Sasuke stood and went to the kitchen.

"The food already served. You're lucky since Hinata's the one who cook the dinner. I'll reheat the food. Just take your moment."

"Thank you, Sasuke." "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

"Don't sweat it." He leave them quietly. Naruto groaned when his pain came back, much to Hinata's worried. "Lay here, Naruto-kun." she patted her lap as his pillow. He blushed but still laying back. He kept playing with her fingers and sometimes peck it playfully. They stayed silence, but a comfortable silence.

"You must be shock for the confession.. I'm sorry.." Hinata lowered her gaze. Her eyes stared the perfect golden locks of her lover. She used her other hand to fondle it softly. "Why are you apologizing, Hinata? It's not your fault.."

"It's looked like I don't care about you, I don't know about your pain.. and I kept feeling that I'm the one who need more attention. What a fool of me.." Her tears fell beyond her realisation. "H-Hinata.. that's not true.."

"You've felt more pain than me. You're alone since you're kid and was shunned by everyone. You deserves more attention, Naruto-kun.."

"No, no, no.. please, Hinata. Please don't cry.." His hands caressing her cheeks and wiped away her tears that falling.

"Look, you're the one who is in pain right now. And I being pathetic like this.."

"Hinata.. what are you talking about? That's not true.." He embraced her tightly while his fingers slowly ran through her long, beautiful hair.

"I never thought that way. You're really precious to me, Hinata. And you deserves for my attention. I'm glad to give you what you want. If you want my heart, take it. If you want my affection, you can have it, Hinata. I'll do everything for you.."

"That's not fair!" Naruto stared her, disbelief. Why she suddenly-

"I'll do everything for you too.." Hinata confessed while hiding her face in Naruto's chest.

Naruto smiled in satisfaction. He held her face and leaned closer. Hinata closed her eyes. His lips met hers softly. This time, Naruto deepen their kiss, while Hinata wrapped his neck with her arms. He could feel strawberry-filled in her lips. He wanted to deep it more but he afraid this kiss lead to something more intimate.

Slowly, he broke it to catch a breath.

"Ahem!" Sasuke fake his cough. "I thought Naruto want to rest?"

"Don't you think I'm resting right now?" He grinned ear to ear which make Sasuke frowned.

"I think Naruto's fused already black out, Hinata. Be careful of him."

"What kind of treat like that , teme!"

"You're the one asking for it, usoratonkachi!"

"I'm the one who is in pain, here!"

"Just shut up, you dobe!"

Hinata looked at their argument and giggled softly. As long as Sasuke remained here, Naruto would never alone. And she planned to never leave his side either, like Sasuke. She still remember the moment Sasuke rang the bell of Naruto's house.

_"Naruto?" Hinata opened the door._

_"Who are you..?" Sasuke asked with annoyed face._

_"I'm Hyuuga Hinata! Just call me Hinata!" She gulped. She never met this guy. Naruto's close friend, maybe?_

_"Oh, dobe's girlfriend. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Just call me Sasuke."_

_Hinata could feel her blood rushed to her face. So his friends know about them?_

_"What are you doing here? Don't say that you already that far with him?" asked Sasuke which make Hinata blushed even more._

_"No, that's not it! He's fainting during lunch and I carried him with Nara-san to his home. And now I tried to take care of him.."_

_"Hn.. where's he?"_

_"On the sofa.." Hinata let Sasuke in and lead him to living room. There he is! Sleeping peacefully on the sofa. _

_"I wanted to put him in his room, but I don't have that much strength.."_

_"It's okay. He's fine. He's usually sleep on sofa. Is he already ate the pills?"_

_"No. I planned to give him when he wake up soon." Sasuke felt Naruto's forehead. A bit warm. Not really fever. He glanced at his watch. '4.45 pm.. maybe too early..'_

_"Hinata, is it okay for you to prepare dinner?" Sasuke felt embarrassed to ask someone that he just know. But she's dobe's girlfriend, anyway. _

_"I'm okay with it! But how about Naruto-kun?"_

_"I'll take care of him." Sasuke tried to reassure Hinata. She smiled and went straight to the door. "I count on you, Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke continued to watch over him. When he's sweating, he'll fan for him. He kept checking his forehead to ensure he's not getting any fever since the weather got colder now. But while checking, he noticed a bruised at the side of his forehead. It's a bit bluish. _

_'This dobe! Is he hit something or what?'_

_He took a few ices and wrapped in a cloth and placed at Naruto's bruise. Naruto groaned in a while, but Sasuke held his hand, to give him strength. Hinata burst at the front door while carrying a few plastic bags. Sasuke helped her for a bit._

_Hinata noticed the ices. "What are you doing with the ices?"_

_"Naruto had bruise on his forehead. So I put the ices.." Sasuke frowned when Hinata smiled at him._

_"You really care for him, don't you?"_

_"Was it really different from you? You care for him too, right?"_

_"Well, I'm still trying. Since I don't realised the bruise earlier.." Those words make Sasuke felt hot on his face. He did care about Naruto. They had been friends since childhood and academy. Naruto is his closest friend he ever had. _

_Since then, he became more comfortable with Hinata. He took care of Naruto while Hinata cooked the dinner. And while she offered to lap-pillow Naruto, he started to tell her about Naruto's story. About the accidents, and how they became friends until now. He often visit Naruto as a regular visit. They played together, eat together and spend time together._

'You've a really wonderful friends, Naruto-kun..'

She smiled and determined to become his best girlfriend for him as Sasuke become his closest friend for him. She'll tried her best to support him in any situation they go through. Even, it's really painful.

"I'll try my best!" She clutched her fist in determination.

* * *

**Kyaaa~ What do you think about the brotherhood? I always want to see this side of Sasuke as a caring friend towards Naruto. He did show once, when he protected Naruto from Haku in Zabuza arc. Don't forget to leave reviews! Love ya~**


	7. Terrible truth

**Finally, I'm here! Oh my, I'm sorry for my late updates. I've been really busy this month with college entry and family matters. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, followers and favorites! **

**There was a review that asked me why I'm entitled the recent chapter with 'why?'. Well, because this chapter mainly centered in Hinata's head about her father's request. 'Why he did that? Why?' Something like that. And you'll find your answer about that in this chapter! Enjoy~~**

* * *

Tsunade Senju kept circling around her office. She couldn't calm down. The recent call just drive her crazy. She reached for her iPhone and quickly searched for Jiraiya, her old acquaintance. Jiraiya happened to be a guardian for Naruto after his parents' death. But he usually only took care of him for Naruto's basic needs like shelter and money, since his himself was really busy.

"Hello, Jiraiya. It's me, Tsunade."

"Oh, it's has been a long time, Tsunade! Want to drink with me sometime?"

"Sure. But that's not the issue now. It's about Naruto.."

"What's about that kid?" His voice turned serious.

"You know.. how should I put this.."

~x~

Sasuke came out from the shower. While he dried his hair with a towel, he noticed Naruto's phone on the dine table. He took it and stopped when he saw a picture of Naruto and Hinata as the wallpaper on the phone. He kept staring the girl beside his best friend. They're smiling happily. Naruto with his cheekily grin while Hinata with her sweet smile.

_'A Hyuuga, huh?'_ Sasuke sighed. It's not like he didn't like her, it's just that he could feel a bad vibe behind all of this. He felt something might happen to Naruto sooner or later. Since the Hyuuga is the one-

"Oi, Sasuke! Let's head out. Today's breakfast will be on me-ttebayo!"

"I bet that!" He quickly gave him his phone and shook his head. _'Maybe I should think positive for now..'_

"Hm? What is it?" asked Naruto with innocent face.

"Hn.. Not your business." He left Naruto dumbfounded.

"What's up with teme? He's acting strange since yesterday.." The memories Sasuke took care of him flashed in his mind. He felt sudden chills in his spine. "What if.. what if.. He's not normal?"

**_BRUK!_**

"What are you talking about, usoratonkachi?"

"It's hurts! You're the one who acting strangely!"

"Tch. Whatever." _'Huh, worrying for this dumb is useless..'_

"But.. you're normal right? Yeah.. you're dating Sakura-chan too.."

Sasuke grabbed his collar. "Are you picking fight with me, dobe?"

"Ahhhh, time out! Time out!"

~x~

Hinata continued with her works at home since the Hyuuga family live nearby to each other. It's easier to discuss with Neji and her father about any project. As she kept tapping the laptop, she didn't realised her sister peeping on her for a long time. After gathered some courage, her younger sister, Hanabi managed to come out from her hiding.

"Onee-chan, I brought you coffee!" said Hanabi with cheerful voice. Hinata turned and smile sweetly towards her beloved sister. "Thank you, Hanabi." She handed the mug to Hinata and kept staring her. Hinata felt uneasy with Hanabi's behaviour. "What is it? Is there something you want to talk to me? I noticed you're hiding, you know?"

"I.. I saw you were called by father that day."

"Hmmm.. so?"

"I realised that since then, you keep working without getting any rest. Your face turned pale and there are black circle under your eyes. I .. I worried about you.." Hanabi sudden confess startled Hinata. They're really close, but since the project that their father make them compete, their relationship started to drift away. Hanabi also still in high school. They're barely meet each other even at home.

Hinata came to Hanabi and held her hands. "Don't worry. It's just.. father gave me a project for me to accomplish so that he can promote me as a main engineer in the company during the exhibition soon.."

"Eh..? Father did that?" Hanabi didn't doubt her sister's talent. It's just.. so sudden. Hinata smiled.

"Yeah.. he wants me to give speech too. Don't you think it's amazing!" Hinata smiled from ear to ear. Hanabi felt relieved. Seeing her sister smile again is her only wish for now. But, she suddenly felt a huge shock hit her.

"Wait, neechan. But if.. if you're going to be promote.. that's mean.. Our branch in Europe will take you to work there!" She held Hinata's shoulder firm. Her eyes watered in horror.

"I know that.. The one who being the main engineer will work at our lab in Europe for creating and experiments.." Hinata stopped when she felt a few dripped on her lap. "Hanabi.. why?"Hanabi's eyes let out tears. She's crying!

"Why..? You asked me why? I don't know why you can tell me that casually without feeling anything.. onee-chan no BAKA!" She ran from Hinata and slammed the door. Hinata felt dumbfounded. Deep inside her heart, she didn't want to accept it. She don't want to live far away from her family and her precious person.

_'But.. this is my dream for so long..'_

Neji quietly appeared behind the door. "Are you really okay with that.. Hinata-sama?"

She sighed. "This is the only way for me to prove myself worthy for Hyuuga. As father said himself.."

"I'm asking about you." He folded his arms while piercing Hinata's eyes deep with his stare. "I'm afraid you'll not only leaving Hanabi-sama, but your boyfriend too.."

She hide her eyes deep under her hair. It's already two days after Naruto's faint incident. Yet, she still didn't contact him due to her project. Is she being selfish? She remembered she promised herself to be by his side as Sasuke always by his side.

Hinata didn't realised Neji already in front of her. He held her shoulder. "Hinata-sama, if there anything that you need to do, find me. I'll always try to help you."

She gave a faint smile. "Thank you, Neji-niisan."

Her life is now a mess. And she don't know how to mend it. This is clearly for her future. With this project, she can prove herself as a worthy creator in Hyuuga Corp. Although she's still far to become the heiress, she'll become one of the most important person in the company, for now. This is just a step to become a worthy heiress in the future.

_'I should.. meet Naruto to tell him about this..' _She slowly left her works and went to their underground lab.

~X~

His deep eyes locked at Hyuuga's product , almost letting out his eyes beam to it. He might looked like focusing, but actually he thought about something else.

"And then, Chouji turned to a woman!"

"Huh? What are you talking about.. Shikamaru?"

"You're the one who're not paying attention! What a drag.. You're what? Staring at the same picture almost ten minutes!"

"Are you.. serious?" Naruto looked at his watch. He started working with Shikamaru at 10 and now it's already ten minutes past 12! And he only managed to scan 20 pictures out of 100 for only one section! There're twenty section altogether. Naruto face palm himself. "What am I doing..? I'm sorry, Shikamaru.. Something not right.."

" You should know how to separate between work and personal things, Naruto.." he sighed in defeat. Well, Naruto only experienced his love for the first time. He don't want to blame him so much. But to think it can affect their works, he still need to do something.

"Ah, what have I done? Damn it!" Naruto ran his hands in his hair with frustration.

"Gather yourself, Naruto. We finished this two section first, and then we can have lunch together. How is it?"

"Sound like a good idea-ttebayo!" "Yosh-"

"Naruto?" Sakura popped behind the door. Naruto straighten himself. "Yes!"

"Tsunade-sama summoned you in her office." "Now?" She nodded.

" I guess it can't be help. I will settling my own part. Take your time, Naruto." Shikamaru took the laptop.

"I'm sorry. I'll be super fast!" He ran quickly to Tsunade's office. Not knowing what will came in front of him soon.

As soon as he entered the office, he eyes quickly focused on a woman in front of Tsunade. "Excuse me!" said Naruto to catch their attention. Both of them turned at the same time. The atmosphere suddenly felt heavier than before.

That woman have a long red hair and she's wearing a pair of glasses. Somehow, her appearance almost similar with his mom. She put her hand on her waist and looked at him. _'This woman is_ _staring at me..'_ His sweat dropped.

Tsunade stood when she could read their awkwardness filling the air. "Well, Naruto. Let me introduce her to you. She is Uzumaki Karin."

His reaction almost similar to what Tsunade's predict. His cerulean eyes widen and his jaw dropped. The hand that clutched with confidence before loose slowly. "Uzumaki..?"

That red eyes pierced his every strength with her strong glare. After about two minutes past between them, she finally opened her mouth. "I'm Karin. We're related by chance since we have the same surname. And I'm here right now.."

Tsunade averted her eyes.

"..to tell you the truth behind your parents' accidents sixteen years ago."

Naruto could hear his heart beating furiously. The truth? His parent's accident..? Now that she mentioned it, he never knew what actually happened back then.

_"Ne, Baachan, why mom and dad still not come back?" The small boy pulled Tsunade's cloth. The older woman kneeled down to match his height._

_"Your mom and dad are in hospital. We'll go there right now." She patted his head lovingly. _

_"Why mom and dad in hospital? Are they visiting someone? Mom always said we come to hospital because we visit sick people." _

_She felt bad to tell him the actual reason. She left his question hanging and lift him up to go to the hospital. As they reached there, they could see a few relative of Uzumaki's and Senju's in front of emergency room. There's also Jiraiya, since he was Minato's personal tutor before. Fortunately, Naruto already asleep in her embrace._

_"How is it, Jiraiya?"_

_"No good. The moment they arrived here, they already in short breath. Minato's head injured badly while Kushina's rib fractured in few places including her legs. They're covered in blood.." Jiraiya sighed sadly and tried to calm down. He clutched both of his hands together._

_Tsunade tried to hold her tears. They're the founder of Uzumaki Corp. They hold the most important position in the company. Her gazed locked to the blonde that slept peacefully on her chest. His question just now make her more confused. Slowly, she held Naruto firmly. _

_ What will happen to this child?_

_They waited for almost one hour. Naruto stirred in his sleep and mumbled quietly, "Mom.." and clutched her cloth tighter._

_Tsunade stared at him sadly. The cracked of the open door startled almost all of people around it. The doctor came out with unreadable face. Jiraiya approached him quickly and asked "How is it, sensei?"_

_He lowered his gaze and shook his head. _

_The world around them shattered into pieces._

_Naruto could remember he woke up when he felt a hot tears fell on him while he asleep._

_Naruto could remember everyone patted his head and said "You'll be alright, kid."_

_Naruto could remember he asked where his parents, they just said "They already go to heaven."_

_Naruto could remember he wore a black formal attire and attend the funeral._

_Naruto could remember he saw his mom and dad's picture. For the last time._

"What do you mean by the truth?" Naruto gathered his courage to face her. He clutched his fist forcefully.

Karin's face soften. She don't know why but Naruto's reaction somehow make her felt sympathy towards him. Losing his parents in early age, he must already went through a lot of hardship and obstacle so that he could stood here now. Or not he might be kill himself because of such a harsh life that was thrown upon him.

"About your parents' accidents, the story will unfold to you. No hiding, no lies. This is basely from our investigation for almost six years that held secretly by Uzumaki and Senju's family."

"Senju..? So Tsunade-baachan also involve?"

"Yeah.. somehow.." Tsunade smiled nervously. But Naruto still with his serious expression.

"But, why now? Why not when I'm in high school? Why not when I'm in college?"

Karin let out her breath. _'This not going to be easy..'_

"It's your father's request in his will. Once you turns 23 years old, all the wealth from him and your mom will automatically in your possession. All of his wealth will also include his entire company leftover right now."

"Leftover..? Are you sure you're using the right words?"

"Oh.. alright. My bad. The domination of our company was because of sabotage we got from our partnership. Starting with the leader's elimination, slowly decreasing our workers motivation, bribe turned to worst and fight among our huge stock holder for their highest position.."

"Wait, wait ,wait! Slow down please. How can you be so sure about 'this' company that sabotage us? Almost all the problem that you mention was obviously from our own mistakes." Naruto tried to chew all the information that suddenly forced his head to function properly.

_'I think last time I pressure my brain was my final exam in college..'_

"What I said, is what we get in this last six years. All of it was well planned by our partner. Because of all the debt left we couldn't bear anymore, we decided to close our company. But the Senju took the initiative to open a new company, Konoha Inc. to help our company back to its feet."

Naruto slowly sat on the nearest sofa. He pinched his head. Those information was really new to him. What's this? Why it's happening?

"If the theory of this sabotage is true.. What's actually the reason?"

"From what we received and observed, it's all because of envy. Uzumaki Corp. was really well-known as a main company that sell modern kitchenware products throughout the country till Europe. And somebody wanted to snatched that title."

"What a childish act.." Naruto sighed deeply. And they also sacrificed people! What are they thinking actually? "Using a partnership to doom other person.. Just how many people are seriously corrupt these days.."

Both of them looked at him with awe. For a person who kept saying he want to be a CEO of Konoha Inc., Tsunade quiet impressed with his new side of seriousness. Uzumaki Corp. also in the process to come back. And this is really a perfect time for Naruto to polish his leadership for the company's bright future.

"Your father used this time because he must be sure that you'll be ready enough to receive such a huge responsibility. Why after sixteen years? Because at this time, you already experienced a lot of hardship out there. Being shunned by everyone, but you keep striving for the top. Your guts to never give up is the only matter right now. Is that right, Naruto?" Tsunade smiled.

"Yeah.. baachan. But I'm still lack of leadership. I need someone to train me-ttebayo!"

"You can count on your godfather, kid."

"Huh? That white haired old man? Geez, how many years had pass since the last time I saw him.."

"You should more respect him, Naruto. He's also busy with his own work for Uzumaki and Senju's family.."

"Okay, I got it! I'm just kidding! So, Karin.. after all our talks, I'm a bit curious.."

"What is it?" Her brows tilted.

"Whose this partner that lead to our domination?"

~x~

Hinata stared her phone for a while. She's already in their meeting place, a small café near her house. It's a bit far from Naruto's house, but not so far from Konoha Inc. Their supposed to meet at 9 pm. But it's already 9.15 pm, and she began to worry. What if he mad to her? What if something happen to him while he drive his bike here?

Her worry faded when she saw a familiar bike came nearer to the café. Somehow, she started to feel nervous. The clicked from the door make her more startled that she should be.

"Hinata~" Naruto went to her and kissed her cheek. Her face turned red immediately. He chuckled in happiness and sat in front of her. " I miss you badly, Hinata! Why are you not contacting me?"

"Ermm.. ano.." She once again melt in his cerulean eyes that match the clear blue sky. Her words stopped and her heart beat furiously. Naruto put his chin on his palm. "Am I really handsome so you couldn't stop staring at me?"

"N-naruto-kun.." She lowered her head in embarrassment. How can all her confidence just now lost to a simple kiss on her cheek?

"Your order?" Hinata let out her breath. The waiter came perfectly on time!

"Lemon tea please. Ah, and two piece of toast breads." Naruto ordered.

"Coffee will be fine."

They returned to silence. Naruto stared at her and smiled. " Why are you seemed troubled? Just spit it out to me.."

"I-I.. I will be promote as the main engineer for Hyuuga Corp.."

His eyes wide in happiness. "Seriously? That's a good news, Hinata! Why are you seemed sad..?"

"The main engineer usually will go to Europe to do research and experiment. So.. I felt.." She can't continue her words. Naruto's expression turned trouble.

"So you will leave me, huh?" His face turned sour. So this is the things that troubled her during their lunch date. Hinata nodded. After their order arrived, Naruto broke the tensed atmosphere around them, "That's great, Hinata. Don't worry about me. I want you to strive for your dream to be a heiress. I can wait for you here.."

"But, Naruto-kun. I'm afraid you'll.." Her face flushed on a sec. His brows tilted a bit. "I afraid you'll attract to other woman.."

He burst into a huge laugh. "What're you talking about? I've always want to said this to you clearly.."

She faced him with shyness. He took a deep breath. "I love you. I love you all ways in my heart. You completed my life, Hinata. And I'm sure I'll never meet any other women than perfectly filled my half heart other than you."

Hinata don't know why, but she could feel her heart skipped in cloud nine. She became really calm and happy. She never meet someone that love her entirely. With Naruto, everything seemed like in heaven. All at ease and everything not a burden. She closed her eyes and repeated all his words many times in her brain, don't want to forget it ever.

Naruto felt funny to look at her. She seemed really happy with his words. It's really sincere from his heart and it's the truth he ever felt since the first time they met. And he sure they're truly destined for each other. _'I hope so..' He prayed silently._

They left the café together hand in hand and faced each other for the last time. The weather was colder tonight, and Naruto held his jacket tight. "Even you're busy, at least say 'hi' to me okay?"

"I'm sorry about last few days.."

"Don't worry about it.." He stopped and slowly leaned closer. Hinata quickly closed her eyes. But much of her disappointment , he only kissed her forehead.

"Alright, see ya!" He quickly left her dumbfounded. Her hand slowly wanted to reach him, but he was too fast.

"Why he's acting strange.. " The blonde already faded from her sight.

She slowly went to her car, not realising her heart really hope that she could feel his warmth lips on hers and his warmth hug in this cold night.

* * *

** I admit, this chapter is serious. I have a lot of trouble coming with ideas to settle the plot hole of Hinata's and Naruto's family. So yeah~**

**Why I choose Naruto to kiss her forehead? o To be honest, I've once read a book that said if a man kiss the woman on the forehead, it's mean a pure and eternal love. Different with kissing the lips, it's mean sensation of love and passion.**

**Don't forget to leave reviews~~**


	8. Can't stop loving

**Alright, minna-san! I'm here! I don't know why but I'm so happy with all the reaction I got from previous chapter. Your reviews are the one that keep me alive-ttebayo! (*3*) Enjoy this chapter, minna-san~~**

* * *

The leaves of the tree slowly turned their colour, ready to fall off from its branches. Street outside the house became more colourful than usual. Hinata strolled lonely along the street, taking a morning fresh air while humming a song. This morning seemed chilly, lucky for Hinata to bring her jacket together. It's really rare for her to have a free time since recently.

Hanabi keep urged her to sleep together. Her reason? _"I want together with neechan every night so that she change her mind."_

And then they always ended with black circle under their eyes, because every night will be a bonding time and sharing session for both of them. Hinata smiled at her sister's behaviour. Since this is might her last chance before she went to Europe, she just follow the way her sister want her to.

And today is the day!

Why she's so happy today? Because she'll start to make a present for her beloved boyfriend! His birthday getting nearer, and she already planned to 'make' it so that it'll become more precious and memorable for both of them. His voice about how much he loves her keep repeated in her head like a broken radio.

_"I love you. I love you all ways in my heart. You completed my life, Hinata. And I'm sure I'll never meet any other women that perfectly filled my half heart other than you."_

"Kyaaa~~" Her mental cried aloud. Both of her cheeks became hotter. She felt really happy. Her project turned out really well with her happy attitude since 'that' day. _'Is this what we feel when falling in love? Surely it's so calm and overwhelming..'_

As she arrived at the mall, she quickly searched for threads. Yeah, she's planning to make him a scarf. A handmade scarf. It's felt old-fashioned, but the scarf was the one that united her father and mother during their young age. It's also not too heavy, and can be received by any person in any occasion. Well, obviously it's for winter season, but you can wear it anytime when it's cold and not only in winter.

She carefully searched for a really quality thread so than it'll not easily tear off or twisted. While she focused on her searching, a familiar voice called for her.

"Is not that Hinata-chan?" Tenten flashed her smile to her. She gasped. What should she do? Not only that, Neji-niisan also came and stood behind Tenten!

"What're you doing here, Hinata-chan?" asked Tenten which make Hinata sweat dropped. She looked Neji in the eyes but he avoided it, while his cheeks slowly turned red.

"Ermm.. ahh.. ano.. I'm just looking around! How about you, Tenten-san?" She rubbed her back head nervously. _'That was close..'_

"It's not me actually! Neji asked me to help him in choosing the cloth for exhibition soon."

"Oh.. that's surprising.. He usually choose it by himself.." Hinata smirked quietly. Neji just glared her and quickly grabbed Tenten's arms. "We'll late if we keep standing here. Let's go!"

"Geez, what's wrong with you? It's your cousin we meet right now.."

"It's okay Tenten-san. He seems **_annoyed_**." Hinata emphasised the words and giggled to him. "He always annoyed when it come about me." said Tenten while laughed heartily.

Neji felt uneasy. His cheeks flushed in bright red. He took a bold movement and intertwined his hand with hers and left Hinata immediately. Hinata just smiled while watching them faded from her sight. She's continue her search for the threads and can't stop thinking how cute they're if they really dating.

_'Talking about cute, how about Naruto and me..?' _

~x~

While Hinata in her happy spirit, how about our hero?

**_"Dondeigaeshi deta toko shoubu nerau wa ittoushou_**

**_I can feel it donna toki date hikari o shinjiteru" – Kaze (NS Op 17)_**

"Erghhh.." The ringtone of his phone kept disturbing his sleep in this peaceful morning. His weekends morning always filled with his rare sleep especially he works for six days a week. He pulled his blanket to cover his face, didn't want to even press end call for the caller.

Morning is always a torture for Naruto. For the days he works, he will wake up at 6 am to prepare breakfast and do a quick chores of his house. But since Sunday is the only day he could get his enough sleep, a disturbance or interruption will not be tolerate at all by him.

But.. his phone keep ringing since an hour before and it's really annoying as hell!

"Arghhh.. why now..? Why not other time..?" He slowly sat on his bed. But he quickly covered his body since he didn't wear any shirt, and it's really cold!

With slow pace he grabbed his phone. _'Huh, not in my contacts..'_

"Hello..?" He yawned loudly.

"Naruto? It's me Karin." "Huh..?"

"I'm already in front of your house. Get ready. I'll wait for you."

"Ehh.. HUHH? Wait, wait! It's Karin call me!" "I already told you so."

"Wait, wait hold on!" Naruto quickly pushed his blanket and went to bathroom to wash his teeth. He just grabbed any cloth that available and ran towards the door. As he opened it, Karin already there standing with her hand on her waist.

"Oh, that's fast. And your cloth taste is amazing. I don't know you're such a fashionable person."

"Hah.. hah..hah.. just what actually happen right here? Did we make any appointment together?" Naruto tried to arrange his breath properly. It's still early in the morning and he already sweating. He tried to look at his attire once again.

A pair of black jeans and a v neck orange t-shirt with a short black jacket. Not bad.

"No, we don't. It's just I don't have much time to explain everything to you at all since I will extremely busy until your upcoming birthday. So I choose today as the most perfect day." She folded her arms.

"Tch. Perfect day but not a perfect time. So you brought all the evidence?" Naruto walked towards her. She pointed to her car. His jaw dropped almost immediately with the sight of her car.

It's Honda NSX! It's Honda NSX! The latest Honda sports car! It's extremely beautiful! He could only dream to get that car. He quickly pinched himself if he's only dreaming, but it's a real deal!

Karin felt amused at Naruto's reaction. "Naruto, catch this!" She threw something to Naruto and he caught it with surprised. "Key?"

"You drive it."

His eyes twinkled like the clear blue sky. "Really..?" She nodded. And sometimes granting the childish wish he ever had was not really bad, doesn't it? He went to the driver seat with excitement. "Oh my God, this is seriously like a dream! You're quite rich, don't you?" He kept tracing the cockpit and dashboard in awe.

"Nah, I'm just lucky since my parents that buy it for me. So, it's not really on my own. If I buy it with my own money then I'll be treasured it as much since it's come from my own effort." She smiled a bit and sat on the co-driver seat. Naruto held the steering firm, still in shock and happiness. His sleepy mode faded as soon as he saw the car.

"Okay, here we go." He slowly activated the engine and drove carefully. They went to the nearest café to grab a quick breakfast before moving to an old building that already left for a long time.

Naruto parked the car at the parking lot that seemed abandon for some time. The building still there, but it's look like nobody ever took care of this place. "What is this place, Karin?" he asked curiously.

"Look." she pointed to the upper part of the main entrance door. His eyes grew wide in horror. "Uzumaki Corp…?" This place? He gulped in bitterness. So after sixteen years he didn't even know about this place. It's a bit far from his recent house but not even a mile from his previous house with his parents. He lowered his gaze sadly.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Her question was answered with silence. She went to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "It's okay, Naruto. It's look abandon on the surface, but most of the workers that consist of Uzumaki and Senju's family still working in our lab. Do you know our lab had once granted the best in the world?" Naruto finally met his eyes with hers. She smiled and grabbed his arm.

"Let's go! You must meet our relative in there!"

Naruto really surprised to see how well-made this building was. It's still looked modern and sophisticated although it was left for a long time. Karin lead him to the lift and went to underground lab. "Since this building was abandon, the government keep wanting to demolish this site for a new one. But Senju helped us by buying this land, so that nobody can disturb this place anymore."

From the glass lift, he could see how awesome their lab is. And from the amount of workers that he could see, it's must be some geniuses that kept the company running all the time. Most of them were red-headed, which mean they're from Uzumaki family. At first, he wonder why he had a blonde hair, not red. Finally, he just assumed it's because of his father strong genes.

There were a huge stage that display all of their latest product. Naruto couldn't help himself to feel proud to have such a really amazing family. When they reached the lab, the lift slowly slide and showing a man with short straight red hair. He smiled at them and welcomed them in.

"Hi, Nagato-san. Let's me introduce this person." Karin pushed Naruto forward and he just smiled sheepishly. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Minato-san and Kushina-san."

"So, it's already time,huh? Nice to meet you, Naruto-san. I'm Nagato, the leader for this lab. Since you're here, I assumed you already know about our condition?" He gestured Naruto to follow him to the guest room. Karin followed slowly behind them.

"He came here to know more about his parents' story. With that, he could decide to whether be the one who will continue this legacy, or just let it shut off forever." said Karin without emotion. Nagato twitched his brows, maybe disappointed about the explanation.

"No! I'll never let my parents' effort for this family just waste like that!" Naruto shouted, which make the entire lab looked at him. Nagato smiled and turned back.

"Everyone, this is Naruto! Our leader's son that will save our company!" announced Nagato and he couldn't stop smiling about how this young man will definitely came for their aid.

"Is it true? Kushina-san's son?"

"Naruto-san? The blonde boy from before?"

"I can't believe it. Time sure flies quickly."

Nagato asked them to gather and have a meeting with their new _leader._ Naruto felt nervous out of sudden, but Karin comforted him by saying " It's okay. Just imagine you talk to your own family." He gather himself together and determined to have all his questions out of his head. He really wanted them to answer all of it honestly.

As they gathered at the meeting table, Naruto sat at the very front. He refused at first, but they insisted to take a good look at the blonde young man. His eyes quickly caught a glimpse of a pale blonde woman sat not far from him. She's seemed not from the family, because the colour of her hair. And she looked damn serious.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I'm already heard a few information from Karin about my father's will to pass this company to me when I turn 23 years old, which mean on October 10th this year. Since I'm going to be the leader, I deserve to know everything about this company and the story behind the elimination of my father and mother."

All of the members mumbled among themselves. They still in a state to not exposing any story about their company, much to Naruto disappointed. They had gone through a harsh condition after all in these sixteen years. The pale blonde woman from earlier raised her hand. "May I talk?"

"Sure." His curiosity rise up to that woman. She stood and looked directly at Naruto. "I'm Yamanaka Ino. Yeah, I'm not from this family, but I'm here to help them with the investigation about the accident." She took a few pictures from her file and went to the open board.

"Since we're all here, it's easy for me to explain without repeating everything. This is Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." She pinned two pictures of them. And a piece of old newspaper was pinned at the edge of the board. "From the newspaper, we can see the picture of the horrible car condition and it's state that it's happened because of their speed was over the limit so that they couldn't control the car."

"Okay, to answer everything, we'll use the WH questions. We started with what? What happened that day? Minato and Kushina were on the way to the meeting with our partner at their company." Most of them sweat dropped. Naruto clutched his fist. _'They're luring them!'_

"Where that exactly happened? About five miles from their origin, which was this place and only a miles from the partner's company. In front of a big mall at the main street." Her turquoise eyes darted to everyone. No one let out any voice, so she continued.

"Next question, why? Why that accident happened? It's believed that the brake oil already at the dangerous level, which mean lesser than it should. So that when Minato-san drove faster and need to slow down, he couldn't and the car slide to the opposite road." She took a deep breath and tried to rearrange herself. Naruto sat still in his shock condition.

To think to hear such a horrible situation that his parents went through made him want to cry so hard. But he tried to be strong, for the sake of his family.

"And for how. How this accident happened? For this I'll show you the CCTV clip that I get from the security from this company." She moved to her laptop and connected it with the projector. The video that duration almost six minutes only showed cars moving in and out in their company's parking base. No suspicious person. A man with spiky red haired raised his hand, "Ano, I wonder why we didn't see any person here?"

"Yes. That's the culprit intention. We didn't see anyone here, right?" She stopped at 3.47.

"Look."

All the members' eyes grew wide in horror. Their leader's car was behind the huge wall! And since the car was parked backwards, they couldn't see the car's bonnet was opened!

"We could only took a glimpse of the person's attire that time. They might be already investigate the CCTV's place in our building. So that they could do their 'works'. And for they to actually knew that Minato likes to place his car besides the wall, they must be a close person to him or his friends."

"Who? Who's the one that really want to kill Minato-sama?"

Ino sighed. Naruto just clutched his fist tighter. "After about three days, a man with brown hair was found death at a abandon warehouse by the end of Tokyo. He's believed by the police that he's suicide. And after the forensics checked his body.."

Everyone felt their heart pumped faster.

"He's a Hyuuga."

Naruto sweat dropped. The news that he never wanted to hear at all. He wanted to cover his hear. He don't want to believe it!

"We found at the warehouse a bottle that filled with the break oil. This might be a coincidence, but we checked his home and found his cloth that was smelled like oil. It was dumped in the trash bin nearby his house. And we believed he suicide because he felt guilty to kill those two."

"Oh my.."

"That's.. that's terrible!"

"How ridiculous! Killing our leader and left out just like that.."

The pale blonde turned her gaze to Naruto. He seemed quieter than usual because just now he looked very energetic and confidence. His fingers kept twirling nervously and his cerulean eyes became wet.

"The last and most important questions to the key of our discussion today.. When? When this accident happened?"

The atmosphere tensed up and more heated than usual. Everyone could feel chills in their spine.

"It's happen on September 26th, sixteen years ago. Exactly the same day the Hyuuga Corp. biggest exhibition ever held in Japan."

~X~

Hinata sighed. Her trip to the mall was only to pick the finest thread changed to a trip for ingredients' hunt . She picked every type of things that usually at her house including some new things that she wanted to try later.

During her thread researching , Hanabi sent her a message to buy some of it because of their lacking of ingredients at home. From her earlier schedule, she want to be at the mall for only half an hour, but she's already there almost lunch time!

"I screwed up my time~~" She quicken her pace while brought all the things in hardness. _'I have to start to make the scarf as soon as possible~!'_

As she walked, she saw an unbelievable view from inside a café in the mall. The glass wall was painted, but it didn't avoid her to actually noticed the person that she already set her eyes to. Her heart beat faster and her blood rushed to her pale face. She dropped all her things, much to everyone that pass by shocked by her action.

"N-N-Naruto-kun…"

Her beloved man was there, with a woman! Not that she's jealous uncontrollably, but the woman held his hands and Naruto seemed in extremely depressed. Was he actually talking to her about his feelings? Emotion?

Now that she mentioned it, her memory flashed back the moment when Naruto didn't actually kissed her lips, but only her forehead. He's also didn't comfort her like he usually does. But that's not the matter right? It's impossible for him to say such a sincere words to her when he had other feelings to another woman.. right?

Her tears dropped without her realised. _'What am I doing? Friends do comfort each other, right?'_

_'But, think about it. Why he didn't find you? Why he didn't let out his uneasy feelings to you?'_ Her dark sides interrupt her inner mind.

_'He need his own space too. It's not like he have to tell everything in his mind to me.' _She reassured herself. She had her own secret too. Yeah, that's right! Not the right time to sulk! _'I have to quickly go home and start to make the scarf.'_

"Hinata? Why are your things all on the floor?" She heard a familiar voice and turned.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Why he must came suddenly when she didn't ready at all? She fidgeted uneasily and slowly picked up her things. "I drop it! It's really heavy, you know? Hahaha.."

"Huh? You're acting weird-" He stopped when he saw the same view that Hinata saw just now. He gritted his teeth. "That damn blonde!" He wanted to march towards Naruto, but Hinata quickly hugged him from behind. "No, Kiba-kun! Please don't! They might be only friends!"

Kiba stopped and looked at her. She's already broke into tears. He felt sympathy with her and embrace her tightly. She continued to cry in his chest and sobbed out of her control. Kiba kept patted her back softly to keep her comfort. And they didn't realised, the clear blue eyes were watching them from afar.

"Your friends?" Karin asked him. He still looked sad and depressed with his chin on his palm.

"Nope. My girlfriend." And he could imagine Karin's shock face after she saw the lavender eyes of his Hinata. But he kept quiet.

"Wha-..? A Hyuuga..?"

"That's name fate, Karin. Maybe with this, I could do something about this broken partnership.."

"But they killed your parents! They destroyed our family's future!" She pressed her paper cup firmly. Naruto just gave her his sheepish smile.

"Yeah.. right. They killed my parents and destroyed our family's future. But that's not her. She might be from that family, but she's different. She naturally loves gentleness. And I believes she would never do something as brutal as her family does.."

"Why..? Why are you really confident with that..?" Karin twitched her brow in madness. She can't believe the future leader of their broken company have a relationship with a Hyuuga!

"Because.." His eyes kept staring those two person that started to move away.

"..I love her.." He stood and put some money on the table for his meal.

"Thank you for everything, Karin. You really helped me a lot back then. I finally know the truth about my family, and it's time for me to start my move.." He paused suddenly. Karin looked at him in the eyes.

"And checkmate them, entirely."

~x~

"You shouldn't buy so much things if you didn't bring your car.." said Kiba while carrying some of her goods in his hands.

"I-I'm sorry.." Her eyes already puffy with her tears. She don't want to cry, especially in front of Kiba! Why fate never on her side~? It's really embarrassing!

"It's okay, Hinata. Remember, I'll always by your side.."

"Okay, okay stop right there!" Hinata jolted with her most missed deep voice of Naruto. He smiled at Kiba and took the things from his hands. "I'll take it from here, okay?"

"Naruto-kun..?"

"Tch. You arrogant blonde.. Just go out with your chicks already!" Kiba glared him and Hinata could sense the electricity that fought between their eyes.

"What? My chicks? Hinata is my chick. You've problem with it?"

Kiba gritted his teeth tight. Since Hinata was there, he cancelled his wished to punch this arrogant blonde in the face and turned immediately. "Listen, damn blonde.."

Naruto looked at him curiously. "If you ever make her cry again, I'll definitely kill you without hesitate!"

"That's come for you too, teme!" Naruto could feel his vein popped out on his forehead. They had a very intense staring contest before turned back at the same time. Kiba quicken his walked, while Naruto gathered himself to properly brought the things.

"Kiba-kun, thank you so much for helping me!" Kiba waved back to her and faded from her sight.

"Let's go, Hinata!" He smiled sweetly to Hinata and that's quickly make the girl to blush furiously.

"Eh? Are you okay?"

"Ano..who's the woman.. with you earlier..?" She asked in hesitate, afraid Naruto will mad at her. "Oh, her? The red-haired woman? She's what I should say, my relative!"

Hinata let out a breath of relief. She smiled at her silliness. Naruto would never, not when he already said he loves her, to cheat her.

"Why..? Are you jealous?" Naruto smirked in happiness. His Hinata was jealous!

"N-no! Don't so full of yourself, Naruto-kun!" Her face already red as tomato. Naruto pouted.

"You're not? They said if someone jealous, that's mean she/he loves them deeply.." Hinata snapped at his statement. What should she do? Hinata remained silent until they reached in front of her compound.

"Just put it here, Naruto-kun. My sister will help me from here."

Naruto put the things on the benches. He straighten himself and looked at her lovingly. He lessened the distance between them.

Hinata already blushed at her limit. "W-What? Is there something on my face..?"

"Yeah.. on your lips.." His lips met hers without warning. The kiss was deepen when Hinata wrapped her hands around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto move slightly with his hands comfortably landed on her waist. They finally broke for a while to catch their breath.

"I miss you badly, Naruto-kun.."

"Then, marry me quickly before you fly!" He chuckled heartily which make Hinata annoyed and pinched his arms.

"Ouch, Hinata! That's hurts!" He playfully groaned in a huge pain. Hinata giggled at his childish manner. Oh, how she loves this man so much!

Their lips met again. But this time, just a quick soft kiss.

Naruto wrapped her small body and embraced her tightly with his strong arms. "I'll meet you again..?"

"For sure, dear.."

"Call me that again.."

"Ah, no way!"

They kept flirting with each other, ignoring the dark fact they will face together sooner. While Hanabi peeking her sister in awe and blush, another figure looked at them uneasily. _'Why he's here?!'_ His hands hit the table a bit hard, causing the wine glass fell from the table. The devil lavender eyes stared the blonde man in disgusted and hatred.

_'I'll do something about this..'_

* * *

**When I wrote this chapter, I didn't really realized it become so long. Hmm, do you prefer a longer chapter? And I put a bit Nejiten here! Kyaaa~~ What do you think about them? Anyway, thank you so much for supporting me all this time! I'll try my best! Ja~~**

**Ah, don't forget to leave reviews! Teehee~**


	9. The unexpected

**Hi, minna-san! I'm already all out for this chapter. I don't know what do you think about it.. But I'll certainly do my best in every chapter-ttebayo! Don't worry! And this time what actually I want to tell you~~? **

**I want to give a special credit to LazyUxD for helping me( in giving a few ideas), and it's really helping! Thank you so much, my lord! ^-^**

**Ah, I always forget about it! The characters in this story strictly belong to Kishimoto. If me, the story will turned to shoujo manga already. -_-'**

* * *

"Ehh, look at her.. She's already spacing out since she came in the house~" teased Hanabi to her sister that kept blushing and giggled softly, which make her look like insane! But her arrow didn't hit Hinata even slight! Hanabi tried her plan B. She lessened her distance and pinched her sister's cheeks hard.

"Wha' 're yo' doin'!" mumbled Hinata in hardness. Hanabi smirked devilishly. "Oneechan! You already stared the wall for almost an hour and more!" Those statement make Hinata's eyes widen. "What? Why you didn't told me sooner?" She quickly went to her things on her bed and took the threads.

"Huh? You're the one who didn't paying attention! Hmph, what so special about that boyfriend of yours, anyway!" Hanabi folded her arms in annoyance. Since her sister flirting with that blonde, she bet her sister will extremely dazed out in happiness. But she didn't expect it'll be this bad! _'What so good about having a boyfriend..?'_

She make a bold movement by hugging Hinata out of sudden. Hinata's movement stopped abruptly and she put the threads aside. "Hanabi.." She felt touched. Hanabi must wanted her attention. Her hand slowly caressed Hanabi's long dark brunette hair. "I hate that blondie!" Hanabi's words make Hinata shocked all over her body. "Why you hate him suddenly, Hanabi? You don't even meet him..?"

"Because… because he'll take oneechan from me.." Hanabi's voice sounded shaking and fragile. Her face flushed a deep red because of the sudden confess. Hinata decided to forget her sister's words because she afraid Hanabi will be hurt if she argue back. She pulled her closer and they remained like that for a while.

"Ne, Hanabi.." Hinata broke the silence. Hanabi turned her head and faced Hinata. Her eyes that full with happiness just now turned to longing. Longing for someone, she guess.

"Do you want to know about my mother?" And now Hanabi felt interested. "Of course! Every time I tried to ask you.. I afraid you'll be hurt.." said Hanabi with hesitate. Hinata laughed softly.

"Well, we do have something in common, right Hanabi?" Hinata moved to the shelf at the end of her room and pull out a photo album. Her chest felt tighten. "I don't know my mother too well too.." Hanabi sighed. Hinata patted her head lovingly and smiled.

"I'm sorry about your mother.. I never met her even once.." She pulled Hanabi to her bed and lied down together with her. Her hands slowly opened the album. "This is the only treasure that I kept secretly about my mother. When I came here, our grandmother hate her so much that she threw all things involving her.."

Hanabi looked at her, disbelief. "Why? Why she threw everything..?"

"Hmmm how should I say.." Hinata felt troubled to say it. "..Father secretly married her when he had trip to Europe before.."

Hanabi's eyes widen and she didn't have courage to say more. Hinata showed her one of her mother's picture. She have long beautiful and curly indigo hair. Her eyes were brilliant pink and she seemed absolutely gorgeous. "She's so beautiful…"

Hinata smiled sadly. "Right? She's so beautiful.. I was staying at Europe almost all my childhood time and I had private tutor too. Look!" She pointed a picture of an old man held her happily. "He's James sensei. He could speak Japanese really well."

Most of the picture were Hinata's pictures and her mother. Hanabi curiosity rise high. "So, where's father..?"

She sighed in defeat. "Father was rarely came to Europe that time. Maybe because of our grandmother restricted father's movement in and out when she found out about father's marriage. She.. I don't know her but.. father said that she forced him to marry someone that she personally choose for our company's benefit."

"And that someone was my mother, right?" Hanabi buried her face between her legs. Hinata pulled her to her embrace and hugged her tightly. "No, it's not what you think! Father might be forced but he really loved your mother so much after some time! I believe it!" Hanabi chuckled and hugged her back.

"Yeah.. I believe that too. Don't worry, oneechan.." She gestured her to continue. Hinata rearranged herself and proceed. "But I felt extremely guilty. Not only because I left her, but she's also so ill.. Every day, I was the one who cooked for her, doing the chores and played piano for her, to cheer her up."

"And every time I did it, she'll prevent me for doing any further, but I'm being as stubborn as her, I'll continue and at last we did the chores together.." She smiled for such a sweet memories with her mother. Her hands slowly placed at her heart. She must be really misses her right now. "You can play piano, neechan?" Her brows tilted in amusement.

"What do you expect from me, Hanabi? I can play it gracefully, you know?" Hinata closed the photo album and faced Hanabi. She held her hands. "She sound so wonderful.. I really want to meet her one day.." Hanabi smiled sweetly which make Hinata startled. Her tears started to form in her eyes. Her harsh memories flashed in her mind at once out of the blue.

_"Aiko, I give you conditions for your illness. If you want to be healed, then give your daughter so that we can train her to be the heiress." The older woman gave her order. Hinata that still too small hide behind her mother. She extremely scared._

_"Wait, mother! You never tell me that you come here to do this!" Hiashi interrupt and his eyes turned sad. His mother said to pay his wife a visit as a gesture that she accept her!_

_"Hmphh.. why I have to tell you? You are the one who married her without telling me!" Her lavender eyes burned in anger. Aiko remained silent. She didn't want to give her daughter just because she'll be healed. It's sound so selfish to her!_

_"Please, mother.. don't do this to her.." Hiashi kneeled down in front of her. He really mean it. He willingly to kneel because he didn't want his beloved wife became his mother next victim. Not ever. He really loves her with all his heart. _

_"Huh, you failed to make Mayu pregnant for your child, a __**legitimate**__ child. And now I have to lower myself to beg for your illegitimate-"_

_"Mother!" Hiashi cut her words. That's far, too far! He didn't want Aiko to feel any guilty. And his mother's words absolutely wrong! He raised Hinata up and snuggled her closer, then face his mother. "This is my wife. My legally wife! And this is my child, my child in the wedlock, mother! How can you say such a nonsense!" _

_"You can say anything you want, Hiashi. But it didn't change the fact that you married her without my bless." Her face turned stern. Her eyes flamed with disgusted and hatred. "Enough with this drama already. Lend me your daughter so that she'll become worthy for the Hyuuga." _

_"Mother, that's-" Hiashi stopped when Aiko held his arm softly. She stepped in front of him and bowed really low. "You can have her, Hyuuga-sama. But I refuse to take your offer about my illness."_

_"Aiko.." "Your arrogant, bitch. Just say what you want and give me your daughter!" She took Hinata's hand forcefully. But she was stopped by Hiashi! "Mother.. please.. I beg you.." Hiashi hugged Hinata closer and bowed lowly at her feet. His tears fell without shame. Seeing her father cried, Hinata also cried quietly._

_"I don't believe you dare to low yourself for this woman. You disappoint me, Hiashi." She turned and wanted to leave but stopped. "Fine, I'll take back that offer. But don't find me when you die without seeing your daughter anymore."_

Hinata held her tears. Since then, she never heard any news about her mother. She's too afraid to ask anyone, since father married her without telling them. Not until when her father met her to talk about the project.

_"Hinata."_

_"Yes, father?"_

_"You know that when you'll promote as the main engineer, you've to work at Europe, right?"_

_"..Yeah.." she answered half-hearted. She don't want to leave her family. And she don't want to leave Naruto too._

_"This is your only chance to meet back your mother.." Hinata eyes widen. Yes, she'll get the chance to meet her! Hiashi smiled a bit and hugged her tenderly. _

_"I want you to meet her.. on my behalf.." He stopped and faced her. ".. and tell her I love her.."_

_Hinata smiled happily and hugged her father back. "I will, father! I certainly will.."_

~x~

Shikamaru looked at the blonde that busy scanning and focusing his works. His sudden seriousness amazed him, a lot. Naruto rarely became so serious except for certain occasion like being scolded or anything on the same line. And he managed to complete his part of the project in less than three days!

"Oi, Naruto! What actually happen to you?" asked Shikamaru, couldn't stand his curiosity anymore. He placed a cup of coffee in front of Naruto, and place his chin on his palm. But that blondie ignored him completely!

"Oi, Naruto! Really troublesome.." Naruto finally turned his head towards him but gave him a scared look. "Why are you staring at me like that, Shikamaru? You creep me out-ttebayo!"

Shikamaru clutched his fist hard and he could feel his vein popped out on his forehead. "Yeah, I'm staring.. You're the one who ignored me!" Naruto sweat dropped. "Oi, Shikamaru, calm down! What the heck happen to your head, huh?"

"I'm asking the same question to you.. Why are you.. suddenly become so serious in work?" Shikamaru leaned at his chair and drank his coffee. Naruto dazed at his works and stopped. And now Shikamaru felt strange. "Is there actually something happened to you during weekend?"

"Yeah.. do you remember Tsunade-baachan called me before? The day that I didn't pay attention at all for my works." Shikamaru nodded. That day Naruto mostly not paying any attention at anyone. His 'spacing out' day. "I met a relative of mine. And she told me everything."

"Everything..?"

"Yes, everything. Everything about my parents' accident." Shikamaru speechless. The news hit his head with a huge hammer.

"I.. I don't know how to react. No, I don't know what should I do!" Naruto lowered his gaze. His hand clutched tightly. "Did you ever heard about Uzumaki Corp. before?"

His question once again left Shikamaru speechless. Of course he did! That's number one company which produce the best kitchenware products in Japan! But he did know about the company fell because of the corruption that spread throughout their workers. He nodded slowly.

"Then, I'm actually the CEO's son. And now it's my responsibility to bring back the company.." His face turned hurt. "Funny, huh? This knucklehead is going to be Uzumaki Crop. CEO, the best company ever exist in Japan!" Naruto laughed. Laughed at his own luck, his own fate. Shikamaru slowly wrapped his hand around his shoulder. He gathered his courage and spoke softly.

"Ne, Naruto.. I've been together with you since academy, right? Even from back then, you kept saying you want to be number one in any place.. In a town, you want to be the head of town. If you're in a company, you want to be the CEO. If you're in a school, you want to be the principal.."

Naruto looked at him. Shikamaru smiled slightly and continue.

"I always laughed at you back then. That you'll never actually crossed the line. The 'dead last' line. And you'll never actually succeed in your huge ambition.." He tighten his grip. "But.. look at you now!"

Naruto held his lips together. His eyes darted to somewhere else. "You've gone through a lot, Naruto. I really amazed to see you everyday study as hard as you can when you're in college. And you actually pass! You passed in every single exam, Naruto!"

Shikamaru put his chin on his palm. "And now, we're right here. Together with everyone else in this company, work as a team. You're one of them, Naruto. You've try your best to come until this day, when you're actually going to be the CEO! It's your dream, Naruto! It's finally happen!" Naruto smiled.

"Since when you become really pump up, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru frowned and hit his arm. "Arghh, this is embarrassing! You ruined the moment!" His face felt hot and tried to cover it. Naruto just laughed at him.

"Thank you, Shikamaru. I know that, but.. is it not too early? I'm just 22 years old, yeah I'm going to turn 23 in a few days. But still.. I don't think I can handle such a huge responsibility in a young age while my other friends still struggle themselves to reach for the top.." Naruto sighed.

His friends smirked which make Naruto felt strange. He turned and said, " 'Once you doubt your own belief, it's over', huh? I wonder whose quotes is that?"

Naruto's eyes widen. He felt Shikamaru's words was shoot directly at him, and he's hit on the spot! Shikamaru's right. That's his principle that he held in his entire life. He repeated those words in his brain and came out with a satisfying conclusion.

"Shikamaru.. I don't know what should I do before but now.. I certainly know what should I do next! I would never turn back my words! That's my life's way!" Naruto held his fist in determination. He finally flashed his cheekily grin. Shikamaru let his breath out in relief.

"Ah, but Shikamaru..?" "Huh..?"

"I actually don't know what my next step.. hihi?"

Shikamaru abruptly felt from his chair and sighed in defeat. "Hai..Hai.. I'll help you.."

"Aw, come on! You're the one who motivate me!" The new Naruto seemed more energetic than the old one. Shikamaru couldn't hold himself from cried mentally.

_'Arghh, what have I done? I shouldn't give him the advice.. What a troublesome..' _

~x~

Hinata in the middle of cooking their dinner when Neji suddenly called for her.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama summoned you in his study."

"Oh, but I'm cooking the dinner..?" asked Hinata while her hands slowly loosen the apron.

"I'll call Hanabi to continue." "Okay, right way!" She put aside the apron and walked to the stairs, but stopped when Neji held her arm.

"Ermm.. Hinata-sama.. Don't tell him about that morning.. okay?" Hinata couldn't help but giggled at Neji's behaviour. "Of course not! Why should I tell him anyway?"

"Ah, no. It's just.." His cheeks tainted in deep red. Hinata smirked at him which make him more uncomfortable.

"Just go! Don't disturb me!" Neji pushed her forward. Hinata frowned. "You're the one who stop me!"

But she left him anyway, slowly climbed the stairs and went to the study. _'Why he suddenly summoned me, though? Is there something happen? My creation already accomplish and was accepted.. I already wrote the report..' _She knocked the door nervously_._

"Come in!" Her father's voice echoed from other side of the door and she opened it slowly. There was revealed her father sitting on his chair and sipping his coffee, calmly. His eyes darted to her. He put his cup and stared at her silently. But his mind went to somewhere else.

_'He seems troubled..'_ Hinata sweat dropped. "Is there something that I can help you, father?"

"You can sit, Hinata." He ignored her question and gestured her to sit. She suddenly felt her heart pumped faster than usual. She felt his eyes kept staring at her.

"I want to talk to you about something, Hinata.."

"What is it, father?" Her pounded heart couldn't lower its beat.

"I saw you.. with that blondie man that day.." Hinata's face turned red immediately. Her father saw it? It's embarrassing!

" I'm sorry! I didn't plan it to be like that.." she bowed her head lower. Hiashi sighed. He lend on his chair and tapped his table. "It's not like I want to prevent you to do that. As a father, I'm understand you already reached that age. The age to feel loved and be loved. It's just.. not proper, you know.."

Hinata felt her eyes became wet, just waiting it's time to fall. To be advise directly from her father, it's really a shame for her. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, father! I promise I never did that ever again!"

He lowered his gaze and thought of something. "So .. may I know this guy's name?" Hinata's eyes grew wider. Why her father seemed interested in Naruto? She took a lot of courage to say that name. The name of her beloved. The name of her first love.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi seemed not happy or surprise. He looked rather unpleasant and in deep thought. _'Just I predict..'_

Hiashi sighed deeply which make Hinata afraid even more. _'Why he sighed? Why he suddenly asked about this?'_

"You know.. Hinata?" He stood and went to the nearest shelf, took a thick book as his reference, maybe. His eyes met hers directly.

"Did he ever said that his parents died because of accident..?" And that raised her curiosity. Her father knew about it? Her sweat dropped and her tongue felt twisted. She fidgeted her fingers nervously. "Y-yeah.. he did mentioned about it before, but how..?"

Hiashi stared at her. "H-how do you know about it..? You never know him, t-to be exact.."

He slipped the book and slowly pushed towards her. Hinata surprised when she saw the picture of a man and a woman injured badly in a completely destroyed car. She quickly covered her eyes, really afraid to see the blood. They seemed in awfully horrible state, and she don't even have the courage to look at it again!

Hinata gulped. She saw her father just looked at the picture sadly and closed the book. Her eyes watered heavily and ready to fall. "W-w-who..? W-why.. you show this to m-me?"

"You can't tell? Or do you want me to show to you again?"

Hinata kept silence and half-heartily nodded. Her brows frowned at the same sight when Hiashi showed to her for the second time. And then she started to realise when she saw the man.. He had a blonde hair! From his feature, he looked really familiar with someone. Someone that she loves. She turned to the woman. Her facial looked exactly same with .._him._

"D-don't tell me this..? They were Naruto's parents..?" Her hands trembled hard. She couldn't even hold something, if she was forced to. Her tears finally fell. Endlessly through her cheeks. She finally saw them, but.. she never expect to see them in such state. In a such.. horrible state.

Hiashi stood silently and watched his daughter broke into tears. Not that he didn't want to comfort her, but.. the news not only stop right there. It's actually more.. more painful than this. The truth that they can never denied. Their sins that can never be forgive by that family. Uzumaki family. The terrible truth that drove their family until they were called 'the cursed family.'

"W-why..? Why they had to involve in that accident..? Naruto was.. N-Naruto was suffered badly back then..! Why..?" Hinata kept crying and she sobbed with her body shaking hardly.

Hiashi held his lips firm. His sweat dropped and he clutched his hands as hard as he can. He finally gathered his courage and asked her softly. "Do you know.. who's the culprit?"

Hinata stopped and held her head up. Her eyes looked puffy with the tears, and she looked awful and pale. Her hands trembled again. Hiashi averted his eyes.

With her father silence, she began to think negatively. Her mind kept showing a bad image. Bad image of her family. She stood and went nearer to her father.

"D-don't say.. that.."

Hiashi held his fist and looked at her, with a tears flow from his eyes. "Yes.. it's what you think, Hinata.."

Hinata fell on her knees. Her tears once again flooded and fell without control. Her chest tighten. Her body felt weak. "No.. no way! O-our family was.. the one who killed his parents..?" She cried loudly, don't even bother anything anymore. Her hands wrapped her own petite body. Her tears almost covered the floor. Hiashi leaned to the shelf hard. His hand pinched his head and he just let Hinata cried more.

That's hurt. That's painful. Every member of Hyuuga's family never want this to ever happen. Not.. not when a person in their family that greedily wanted to snatch the grand title that only Uzumaki Corp. could ever have. He sighed. Deeply sighed.

His tears already dried sixteen years ago. He wanted to forget that incident and started a new life, new brand of Hyuuga's family. But, when he saw that blondie.. He knew he could never kept this confidential secret longer, since Hinata's boyfriend is them! The Uzumaki's family! The son of the man and the woman in that car! That horrible accident!

He slowly kneeled down. Hinata still not stop. She didn't seemed to stop any sooner. Her lap already wet with her tears. Her hands kept rubbing her arms in horror and her body kept shaking because of her hard sobbed.

He slowly pull her hands and hugged her tightly. "F-father... w-what should I do? I-I can never face him like t-this.. No.. this s-sins is too big t-to be forgiven! H-how..?"

Hiashi closed his eyes. He let her cried on his shoulder and let the silence filled them. The only sound was Hinata's sobbed. He slowly patted her back and calmed her. Until the time when she seemed calmed down a bit, he looked at her and held her face. His thumbs wiped her tears that still fell endlessly.

"I.. I don't want you to be unhappy. You know what happen to your mother was something that I can never forgive myself. But.. you know your grandmother.. right?"

Hinata closed her eyes and lowered her head. He continued. "She want everything according to her predicament. But all of that is only for our company.."

"Why..? Does she never wanted we happy? Happy with our.. own.." Hinata stopped herself.

"Like I said.. she thought with that.. our company will continue growing. Always at the top, for the sake of our family, for the sake of our honour.."

Hinata just stared at the floor blankly. She speechless. Hiashi held her hands tighter.

"And I afraid.. afraid that she'll do something to you.. No, to Naruto.. and harm him. Especially if she know he's an Uzumaki.."

Hinata hide her face in his chest and tighten her grip on his cloth. She didn't want to hear his next words. But.. it's the painful medicine that she had to gulp.

"..I hope you.. break up with him.."

~x~

His mug suddenly cracked. He started to feel scared and bit his tongue. _'Is there something happen..?'_

"Why, dobe? " Sasuke looked at Naruto's view and saw his mug. "Ah, your mug cracked!"

"I watched some movies said that if something broke it's mean something bad will happen or actually happen now!" His appetite lost out of the blue. The scrumptious of Sasuke's special edition of spaghetti with a mouth-watering sauce didn't attracted him anymore.

"Are you really think that's true? Maybe the mug just fell and only now its cracked. Who knows?" Sasuke continued to eat. But Naruto sat still and not moving at all!

He mumbled quietly. "What if.. what if something happen to Hinata..?" He quickly went to his room and grabbed his phone. He dialled her number in rush and called her.

But, instead Hinata's voice, a younger voice answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Ah, can I speak with Hinata?" His blood rushed to his face.

"Oneechan? She's still in father's study."

"She's.. okay, right?" Oh, this voice is her younger sister!

"Hmmm.. yeah. She seems okay to me. Why? Wait are you that blondie that came to my house?" Her sister suddenly interrogate him! His sweat dropped furiously.

"Emmm.. yes.."

"I hate you!" The phone was cut immediately. His jaw dropped. He stared at his phone almost an hour when Sasuke tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, what happen?"

"I don't know! Her younger sister's answered her phone and when she asked was I the one who came to her house before and I said yes.. and then she told me she hated me!"

Sasuke frowned. "So, something really suspicious did happen.."

Naruto ran his hands in his hair with frustration. " Ah, this must be because I kissed her not only once and flirted with her.."

Sasuke's eyes turned to bloody red. "You.. WHAT? You kissed her at her damn house?"

"It's.. how should I put it.. I can't control myself. She looked absolutely adorable that time.. Her lips was kissable! And she's blushing.. Arghhh!"

"I don't need you to elaborate your feeling that time. Just why you kissed her at her damn house? Do you realised the danger that will cursed upon you?"

"What do you mean, Sasuke? Are you deadly serious..?" "Do I look like I'm playing fool right here?" He face palmed himself and lied on Naruto's bed. "Ah.. I'm really tired for this.."

Naruto looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry.. This is my fault.. I never want Hinata to be involve too.."

"Don't sorry to me, Naruto. Save your sorry for her. And one more thing.." His eyes turned onyx back. "If there anything happen to you sooner.. call me. I'll help you immediately."

"Thank you, Sasuke.." He lied beside Sasuke but quickly pushed down by him.

"Oi, teme! That's my bed-ttebayo!"

"Don't sleep here, tonight. If we sleep together.." He stopped and groaned. "It's gross, you know.."

"I know that at least.. but this is my bed, teme!"

* * *

**Next chapter : Leave it**

**"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun.." A tears fell from her lavender eyes. -Hinata**

**"No.. Hinata.. that's.." -Naruto**

**"I don't.. expect it to be that bad.." - Shikamaru**

**What actually happen to Naruto and Hinata? With such an unexpected news, can Hinata handle it? Will their relationship continue to grow without any obstacle? **

**Stay tuned until the next chapter-ttebayo~~**

* * *

**What do you feel? What do you think? Don't forget to leave reviews! ^-^**


	10. Leave him

**Hi, minna-san! This chapter probably the hardest out of all and I have to do some researching specially for it. And I changed the title of this chapter too! (I'm sorry~)**

**There is a reviews that told me about my '360 degree' summary and I really appreciate that! I've wonder why people write only 180 degree because it only have a half turn -_-' my bad~ Thank you so much!**

**The characters in this story is strictly own by Kishimoto-sensei. But the story is mine. XD Enjoy~~**

* * *

"Naruto? Naruto, wake up!"

A faint voice called out for him on this peaceful Sunday. The person that usually barged in his house no other than Sasuke, but why the voice sounded so feminine? "Naruto!" A hand shook his body slowly, as it really afraid to wake him up. Wait_, it_? Naruto turned his body to other side, didn't bother to answer at all.

Any disturbance on Sunday is absolutely will be no tolerate! He continued sleeping.

"Naruto, wake up!" Those voice seemed didn't give up! He turned back and slowly opened his eyes. In blurry and fuzzy he could see a faint pink colour with beautiful emerald eyes. Wait, is Sasuke turned into a woman? Seriously?

"You finally awake?" And his eyes jolted open. "Sakura-chan..?"

"Sasuke-kun asked me to come so that we can help a bit for your house, since you're really busy recently." She sat at the edge of the bed and she's in apron. Naruto remained in his sleeping position. The different was his eyes half open.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But this is the only day I can get enough sleep-ttebayo.." He slowly closed his eyes back. Usually she'll hit him on his head or pull him out of his bed, but she seemed so kind today.

"But, it's already 11 am.. it's almost afternoon.." Naruto quickly sat and look at his watch. "Oh no, I mess up my time again.." He face palmed.

"You should more aware of you time, Naruto.." Sakura stood and took a strolled around his room. Overall the room seemed a bit mess, yeah, a usually boy's room mess. But the most unbelievable was on his desk. Not only a mess but the worst out of all his entire house!

"It's really rough for you.. isn't..?" She went to the desk and properly arranged the file and paper works beside his laptop. Naruto just stared at her and woke up from his bed. "Pretty much. Since they'll make a debut in the upcoming exhibition, and they need a leader before it too. There are a few workers that decide to take Nagato-san as the CEO, but there's also a few that vote for me.. So things getting a bit complicated this time.."

"So, what're you going to do?" She faced him with a slight smile. She began to grow respect to this guy in front of her. He's usually the knucklehead, idiot and loud. But those are his own best quality, which make him more lively than anyone else . Hearing him to have a girlfriend really shocked her, though. And now he slowly turned into a capable man. Although he's a bit messy, he's really responsible person.

"I guess I'll search the huge stock holders to vote for me. Nagato-san didn't really want the position, because he's more willing to work in the lab than in the office. But some of us insist to do the vote fairly. And I'll do my best then.." He smiled to Sakura. She smiled back and tapped his shoulder as a support.

Although Sakura was his past crush, things turned out to be really well at the end. He already know Sakura in love with Sasuke. And he glad Sasuke decide to date with her since he's sometimes so emotional and anti-social. He need someone who's out-going and smart like Sakura so that they balance each other. Talking about balance, he slowly sighed. A certain indigo hair woman popped in his mind. The shy, quiet and gentle woman.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

"Ah, don't worry! I'm okay!" He avoided her eyes. She smiled sadly.

"It's because your angel, right?"

He sighed deeply. "Yeah.. she didn't contact me for almost a week.." Naruto sat back on his bed. He still thought that maybe his action back then really affected Hinata's life and she's threatened to not contact him at all. And he's too afraid to face her father for apologizing.

But his times also became lesser and lesser. To take her for a date seems impossible for now. And she's not contacting him really drive him crazy. Was it really because of his fault act? Or maybe her sister's doesn't allow her? Or her father really hate him? Everything just fell from its puzzle. And he's guilty feeling didn't really helping too.

"Maybe she's also so busy for the exhibition. I'm just thinking too much.." His heart aching at his own words.

"You're thinking so positively. If she's really busy why not she spend time during weekend with you like today?" Sakura folded her arms.

"Didn't I should think positively? You want me to think the opposite?"

"Hmmm, everything could happen in a relationship, Naruto. For something like this that happen to you, maybe she's really having a big problem that prevent her from contacting you. Or maybe.. she's try avoiding you.. but of course because of certain circumferences!"

Naruto could feel how sad he was if she was _actually_ try to avoid him. It's hurt. Hurt like hell. His eyes flooded out of blue.

"Naruto.." Sakura felt bad. Maybe her words were too harsh. She held his hands and kneeled in front of him. "Naruto, no matter how hard you're going through.. Sasuke and me will always there for you, okay? Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru too.."

At their back, Sasuke smiled slightly. Naruto felt really touched. They really care for him. They always there for him. Oh, how grateful he was for having them as his friends!

A tears dropped from his eyes.

"Oh my, Naruto!" Sakura chuckled. "Is that words really touched you?" She wiped his tears using her handkerchief.

His face felt hot. This is embarrassing! "Ah, I'm being too emotional lately.."

"What's all this drama, dobe? I'm hungry, you know!" said Sasuke with his usual annoyed face.

"Yeah, he's right! Let's have breakfast together, Naruto. It's been a while we're having meals together. "

"I want to change my cloth first."

Sakura nodded and left with Sasuke to dine table.

After having the breakfast, he thanked both of them and reassured that he could keep the cleanliness for a while. Suddenly, he felt they're like family once again. They're a team during in academy with Kakashi-sensei as the teacher. Sakura and Sasuke were his first ever friends in academy. And now although they already went to separate way, they'll always contact each other and care for each other.

Things goes the same with Shikamaru. Although he just be friended with him after academy, the relationship that born from it was really memorable and precious. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru. They're most important people in his life.

But his mind drifting again to Hinata. She's slowly felt distance and far away. As if they're keeping this situation longer, he'll lost her. Lost her forever.

He'll definitely against that. And he hopes it'll never happen. Never. Ever.

Naruto turned his face towards the window. He could see how bright the sun today. Sun.. Sunshine.. Hinata..

_'What're you doing right now, Hinata..?'_

~x~

Neji looked at her way. Hinata seemed extremely horrible. Her face so pale with her lips really dried up. Her hair looked somehow mess up too. She had been like that since a week ago. He had asked her about it, but she just said she's okay.

But that's absolutely a lie!

He had tried to ask Hanabi, but she's also don't know what actually happen to her sister. Hinata still talk like usual, but the smile that she flashed obviously fake. Not a genuine smile that she used to show to them. He wanted to ask Hiashi, but he might think those problem just a small matter. And since the exhibition getting nearer, he's rarely show himself at home at all.

_'Why? Maybe because of her departure to Europe soon? No, she didn't look really sad before..'_

Neji felt uneasy. What is it? What's the things that change her like that? Sometimes when he went to toilet at late night, he could see Hinata at the living room, alone. He thought it's really weird to see her awake at night like that. And when he went nearer to have a clearer view about what she's doing, his eyes couldn't help but grew wider.

She's knitting? In the middle of night?

She's also mostly spacing out if she could. At the office, she's suddenly turned to be workaholic and pressure herself hard. Even for a slight mistakes, she'll really mad at herself and apologize many times.

He admitted he hate her to look like that. She's always so gentle and kind. Although he sometimes treated her badly, but in deep in his heart he really care about her being. She's always treasured by the whole family, although at her view it's the opposite. It's an atmosphere to help her being more tough and tried her best to the most.

"Put the banner at our booth, Misaki-san." She ordered someone. Her expression was mostly emotionless.

This really pissed him off. He must do something. Now or never.

He went to Hinata and stopped in front her. "Neji-niisan? Is there something that you want me to do?"

"Hinata-sama.." He clutched his fist. _'Now or never'_ "Please date with me."

Hinata's eyes widen in shock and her expression really priceless. Neji tried his best to not laugh but her face was so adorable!

"H-Hehhh? W-what're you talking about, Neji-niisan?" Her stutter came back without she realised. Everyone that passed by couldn't help but blushed to his sudden act. A weird one. Her face turned a bright red.

"I said date with me." Neji tried to act cool enough. But his inner mind already burst out loudly.

"Ehhh? No, that's impossible.. Because we're cousin.. and.. and.."

"What're you thinking actually? I just want to spend time together with my _imotou._."

Hinata blinked her eyes. Spend time together? Neji smiled sincerely. "You've been pressure yourself, don't you? I want you to have a rest and it's been a while we'd spent time together only for both of us.."

"…you noticed?" "It's weird if we actually didn't notice it, Hinata-sama!"

She sighed. Maybe he's right. Spending time together doesn't sound so bad, though. She finally smiled and said, "Okay, Neji-niisan!"

"That's my girl!" He patted her head lovingly. But his words absolutely same with _him_. _His_ usual cheekily grin flashed in her mind. She shook her head_. 'I'm already decide to avoid him.. It's the best way..' _She thought. But her inner mind keep showing his image. His warmth, his smile..

_'What's he doing now?' _She placed her hands on her chest.

"- nata-sama?"

"Hinata-sama?" She snapped back to the world.

"Y-yes!" "Meet me here at 2 pm."

"Alright , niisan. I'm looking forward to it!" She smiled. But her smile was obviously fake. Neji just looked at her sadly. They both parting to the separate way. Continued with their works. Hinata on the other way, felt her heart pounded furiously. Although Neji's invitation just a way to take her out from her depression, she couldn't help to feel guilty.

_'I should appreciate his effort.. It's already time to let it go. I'm sorry, Naruto-kun..' _

It's not like she with Neji was really dating anyway. He has Tenten on the other hand. Nothing to worry about. Maybe with this, she'll able to forget the owner of those beautiful cerulean eyes for a while. For a while.. she guess.

**2.00 pm**

"That's fast!" Neji ran towards Hinata that already waited for him. He slowly arranged his breath.

"Of course! I said I'm looking forward to it, right?" She smiled sweetly. Finally, after some times, she managed to smile like that again. Neji let out a breath of relief. He smiled back and lead her to the front door. "You already have lunch?"

"Yeah.. niisan?" He rubbed his stomach. "I came here quickly after settle down those pamphlet. Can we go to the café? Please~"

"You're funny, Neji-niisan! Of course we can! I can grab anything not really heavy.."

They have their lunch together and have a stroll around the town. Neji bought for her, her favourite ice cream.

They playfully took a picture at the fancy photo booth with funny face. Both of them burst out laughing. "We must keep it. It's precious!" stated Hinata. Neji quickly stole it from her and looked at the picture. Hinata blow her cheeks, which make her look like chipmunks! While Neji with straight-annoyed face. "I want to paste it in front of your room!" "Hey, no way!" Hinata stole back the pictures. It's have been a while she have laughing like this.

She glad Neji invited her. Staying at home could lead to overstress, doesn't it? The warm feeling filled back her heart that was empty before. Those painful memories seemed flying out from her head. She really enjoyed herself to the fullest.

Neji pull her to an arcade machine that was full with cute dolls. Hinata's eyes quickly twinkled in happiness. She saw a really cute-adorable-kawaii fox plush toys! It's only a hug big, but she definitely want that badly. "Neji-niisan~ I want that~~" She used a powerful puppy eyes.

Neji couldn't resist at all! Those eyes were so powerful that he can't deflect it! He frowned with her childish act. "A while ago you're so sad.. But I'm glad you back, Hinata-sama.."

"I want that quickly, Neji-niisan!"

A vein popped on his forehead. "You aren't listening, don't you? Fine, I'll get it for you."

After about five minutes, he still couldn't get that plush toy. "This machine is broken!"

"You just lost your pride, Neji-niisan.." Neji blushed immediately. "Don't say that when you also not helping me right here!"

"How about the rabbit? It's cute, too!"

"No, no! I want the fox! It's adorable!" "Why are you so love this fox, anyway? You should love something like cat or dogs! That's what a girl is!"

"I want that fox!" Neji wanted to argue back but was stopped by a hand.

"I'll take it for her.."

Both of them turned and Hinata's heart pumped furiously. She's sweat dropped and she could feel her face getting hotter in no time. The whole flying memories locked back in her mind. _'No way.. No way! I didn't ready to face him yet..' _Her eyes slowly flooded.

Neji could sense the tension in the air. But he pretended nothing happen. He looked at the young man; the blond hair with clear blue sky's eyes. _'This man.. he seems close to her..'_

"You can do it?" asked Neji with a smile. A fake smile. The young man just smiled back and nodded. Neji and Hinata backed away to let him take the toy. Hinata felt even more uncomfortable. She placed her hands on her chest to calm herself. Her heart pounded really hard and she wish to run away from _him_. Hinata pull Neji's hand and pleaded him to leave the young man alone.

Neji felt strange, but to look Hinata that seemed really fragile and shaking and she'll broke into tears soon, he pull her quietly and left the man without him knowing.

The young man finally get the fox plush toy with only one try. He looked at it and smiled sadly. _'She loves fox.. what a weird girl..' _But he felt dumb struck when he turned, nobody were there. "Hinata..?" He searched to the right and left, but she was nowhere to be found. He asked the arcade's owner about the woman with indigo hair.

"She's walk to the right-" "Thank you, so much!"

He ran and ran to search her. He asked everyone about her. But to think she just left him like that, she must be running from him. To think about it only make his heart arching like hell. The weather slowly turned dark. _'I can't give up now! Or else, I'll never meet her again!'_

He ran again, looking through the shops all the way in the town. But.. she's not there! He breathed heavily and kneeled a bit, rearranged himself and ran back. He didn't care if people looked at him strange. And when he almost at the end of the road, he tripped and twisted his ankle. He tried his best to stand back but he failed! "No! No, no, no! Not now, damn it!"

Once again he tried to stand but he fell instantly. He cursed himself. "No.. Hinata..."

His view turned blurry when the cloud poured its water heavily. His body soaked wet with the fox that he just got for Hinata. "..that's unfair... you run.. without telling me.. anything.." He don't know whether the hot water that flow through his cheeks was the rain or his tears.

He gritted his teeth. _'Is this the end..? Is this what he deserve..? When he finally met a girl.. that he loves dearly without thinking about her family's past at all.. and she left him like that..'_

He hide his face in his arms. No longer bother to stand again. His fragile heart already shattered. No one can fix it back. No one.. even herself. Maybe. But he's too afraid. Too afraid to face the truth. She left him like that. His first love.. left him like that.. without telling anything..

The sound of footsteps caught his attention. He tilted his head and saw the man that with her earlier. Hyuuga Neji. His face was really unreadable. Naruto hide his face back. His heart hurt! Extremely hurt! He didn't want to face them now!

"Why are you.. coming back..?" His voice shaking.

"Hinata-sama.. not ready to face you yet.. She.. she want to meet you tomorrow.."

"Why she even bother..? She ran from me.." He clutched his fist.

"You have to understand.. she have her own reason.. that's what I believe.."

"Tch. But she doesn't understand me.." Naruto slowly tried to stand up. Neji wanted to help, but Naruto slapped his hand. He stood hardly with his remaining strength. The already soaked fox toy, he handed to Neji.

"Say to her.. I don't want to meet her.." He pushed the toy in Neji's hand and quickly turned. But due to his twisted ankle, he couldn't walk fast. A tapped at his shoulder stopped him.

"Please.. for the sake of Hinata-sama! And both of you!" said Neji while bowed his head. Naruto sighed deeply. The rain became heavier than before. Both of them soaked in wet. What's the point to meet if it's only hurt you deeply inside?

But looking at Neji that bowed to him, he felt bad. He's not deserved to be bow to. Well, in this case. With a heavy heart, he said, "Fine.. ask her to text the place and time later.." Naruto left him after said those words.

Neji lifted his heads up. Slowly by the time, Naruto faded from his sight. He turned to his back and saw Hinata cried quietly with her body shaking. Hinata have been hiding behind the small bakery at the end of the road. And she's already crying as soon as they reached there. Neji went to her and gave her the toy. She hesitate at first, but she grabbed it and hugged it tightly.

"Naruto-kun.. "

_"I-I'm nervous, Hinata.." He mumbled slowly. He don't know why he became open to her. He don't know why he slipped about his emotion easily to her, the one he chose to date. Hinata smiled at him lovingly, and patted his back. _

_"I love you. I love you all ways in my heart. You completed my life, Hinata. And I'm sure I'll never meet any other women that perfectly filled my half heart other than you."_

_"I'm just thinking about you.." "That's my girl!" He patted her head lovingly._

She covered her face. "Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun.. It's my fault.. It's my fault!" Her body felt really weak and suddenly all turned black.

Neji quickly caught her. "Hinata-sama.."

_'You poor thing..'_ He carried her bridal style and went home. Deep inside, he hopes everything will turn well the next day. He hopes.

~**Meanwhile**~

Naruto had to held any support throughout his way. His ankle getting worse because he insisted to walk although it's really hurt. But his heart, hurt even deeper and incurable. With the rain that didn't show any sign of stopping, he could feel his body temperature rise almost immediately.

He's panting heavily, with his face felt burning and his head spinning wildly. He tried to walk straight but unfortunately his sight blurry and fuzzy. The rain that soaked him make him felt really cold to his bone. His body shaking hardly.

When he passed any café or restaurant, the smell of food make him want to vomit. Until at his very limits, he fell on his knees, panting heavily.

"Oi, it's Naruto!" A faint voice said his name but he's hardly recognized the voice. Without a sign, his body was lifted in a piggy back and another person held the umbrella for them. "You're really hot, Naruto.. Should we send him to hospital?"

With his almost zero energy, he shook his head slowly. He hate hospital. He didn't want to go there.

"How is it, Temari?"

"Maybe we should treat him at his own house first. But if the fever getting worse, we send him to hospital."

"Alright, let's hurry up!"

They quickly went to Naruto's house and surprised to see Sasuke and Sakura were there. They looked really shocked.

"What happen, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked. "I'll tell you later. But first, we should treat him. Sakura prepares the necessary pills for him. Temari, search for cooling pad and prepare his bed. Sasuke and I will help him with the shower."

"Okay!" All of them moved quickly. Shikamaru and Sasuke brought him to the tab that already have the warm water. They carefully removed his cloth and showered him slowly. His body was really cold. And he's still shaking.

Sakura decided to cook a bit for Naruto. Although she's really sure Naruto will not have any appetite right now. But he could eat it later. Temari already collected a few cooling pads. She put a blanket that moderate in size so that Naruto will not so cold or so hot. She's also prepare two bottles for him in case, he's thirsty. After they succeed to put Naruto in bed and any other else that necessary, they gathered in the living room. "So, what's actually happening here?" Sasuke asked first.

"I'm not really sure, but when Temari and I on the way to a shop in the town, we saw Naruto fell on his knees and panting heavily. And he didn't bring any umbrella, too!"

"It's looks like he's having a hard time. His face and cloth covered in dirt." Sakura lowered her gaze.

"I don't know.. it'll be this bad.." said Shikamaru sadly. To see his always happy friend in such a pathetic state, make him really mad if it's cause by someone.

"And why both of you are here?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke and Sakura. "I had a bad feeling. Well, a woman instinct, I guess. And I asked Sasuke-kun to come too."

"I see. Anyway, I'll take care of him tonight. Sasuke and Sakura can go home for now. Thank you for your hard work."

"If there anything happen, contact us." They stood and left Shikamaru and Temari. "You can go back too if you want." said Shikamaru to her. She smiled and held his hands. "It's okay. I can stay here for a while.."

"You.. What if your parents-" "If anything happen to Naruto, we can quickly help him, right? Two persons are better."

Shikamaru couldn't help but felt silly. He held her hand back tighter. "I..I never saw Naruto like that. So.. it scared me, seriously.." Temari patted his back. "It's alright.. Don't worry.."

"Yeah.. I will go to the room. You can use the guest room, there." "Yosh!"

"Ne, Temari.." she turned. "Thank you so much.."

"My pleasure!" She went to the guest room happily. And he really glad she willingly want to help Naruto. When he entered Naruto's room, he seemed calmer than before. Shikamaru changed the cooling pad and felt Naruto's forehead. Still warm. He sighed.

"You better have a solid reason for this, Naruto.." Slowly, he also drifted in a deep slumber.

~x~

"Shika-chan.." A hand shook his body. He stirred in his sleep and decided to ignore the call. Why would someone called him that, huh? It's his most hated nickname that he ever had. But, wait. There was only one person that still call him that, and the person is..

His eyes jolted open. He rubbed his eyes to have a better view. "Naruto..?"

Naruto smiled at him. Those genuine smile that he rarely showed. It's already morning. Shikamaru smiled back. "You okay?"

"Better than yesterday, I bet. Ano, Shikamaru.. you still have time to get ready to go work.." He reminded Shikamaru that closed his eyes back, but he stay calm. "I want take a leave for today.."

"Huh? Why?" asked Naruto while tried to wake up from lying down. He reached the cup to drink some water. "Ah, Temari visited me earlier and give you this note. I guess she went back to her house."

Shikamaru remained silent for a while. The atmosphere felt a bit heavy. At last, he gathered his courage. "I want to know what happen yesterday. All of us; Sasuke, Sakura and myself really worried about you."

Naruto averted his eyes and looked at his lap. He fidgeted his fingers nervously. "Actually .. it's about Hinata.. something happen between us. Should I say a negative one.. But we'll settle down everything today, I promise!"

Shikamaru sighed deeply. "With you in that state, how can you meet her? Your body temperature is still high."

"I think I can handle it if we cut it short. Or can you accompany me? Just for a while.." pleaded Naruto to Shikamaru. Shikamaru on the other hand felt sympathy towards his friend. Although it really troublesome to meddle in others business, but in this case he agreed him. He slightly nodded.

"Thank you so much, Shikamaru. And the others too.. for taking a good care of me.." Naruto bowed lowly to show how much he grateful to have such a good friends. Shikamaru smiled. "That's a friend for, Naruto. Oh, about the meeting, I'll help you to get ready. Make sure use a thick cloth, and always carry a wet handkerchief. And-"

"Hai, hai.. I'll do it, Shika-chan!"

"How many times I warned you to not call me that?"

~x~

They arrived at the promise place. Naruto could see Hinata sitting alone at a bench near the lake. The scene of falling leaves somehow make the situation turned a bit gloomy and sad. Shikamaru insisted to bring him to her, but he refused. He don't want Hinata know he was sick.

With a bright red pale face, he slowly came to her. His footsteps startled her. She turned to him, and her expression quickly turned sad. Both of them staring at each other for a while, with various emotions deep inside their heart. The time seemed really slow motion for them. With a heavy steps, he sat beside her, far enough to give them space.

No hug. No greet. No kiss. All that left was silence.

Naruto decided to break the awkward moment. "What do you want to talk about?"

Hinata felt troubled. Not even once she ever felt troubled around Naruto. He seemed really cold and heartless. While herself really pathetic. Yes.. she's pathetic. Even from the start.

"I-I have been thinking for this whole time.." She took a deep breath. ".. that finally my dream will come true, to be a heiress.."

Naruto frowned. He don't know if this conversation lead to anywhere.

"After the exhibition, I'll go to Europe. It's my first step to be a worthy heiress.." Her heart couldn't stop pounding. Her hand trembled.

"..I-I will be far away.. I.. I don't believe in far-distant relationship, Naruto-kun.. so.."

Naruto could feel his heart breaking and shattered into pieces. Although she didn't say anything yet, but he could figure out her next words..

She tried to hold her tears. _'Please.. not now..'_ "..Let's break up.."

Naruto startled. His body temperature rise due to his heart skipped so fast. "But.. I already told you I'll wait for you!"

"..W-we don't know what happen through the time! Maybe your heart will.. c-change.. so do I.. everything will be awkward and different!"

"Is this why you're avoiding me? Is this why you ran from me yesterday?" He held her shoulders and gripped it tight. Hinata felt really scared. Her tears flew down her cheeks.

"Answer me, Hinata!" His voice shaking. With his fever, he couldn't think rationally anymore. Slowly, a tears dropped from his eyes. "How could you..? How could you so serious about this..? How could you want to leave me like this..?"

"..It's for our best.." said Hinata in hardness. She loosen his grip on her shoulder. "..I've been thinking for the whole time.. I have no regret.." She's lying. Yes, she was.

Naruto was speechless. Everything was a like a nightmare. He never had imagine this day was actually really come in his life. In his **_real_** life. With his first love..

Hinata took something from her bag. A scarf. A red scarf. She held his hands with a few drops of tears from her eyes. "..Your hands are warmer today.."

She put the scarf in his hands. "I've never knitting before.. but it turned out not that bad, you know? Ha ha.." She tried to laugh but more tears falling from her puffy eyes.

"Hinata..? Are you serious..?"

"Of course! This is for our best, Naruto-kun! I really have a good time because of you. I could feel a lot of emotion when I'm with you. Happy, sad, confuse.. grateful.. etto.."

She shut her eyes tight. Gathered her remaining strength. ".. Arigatou.. for such a sweet memories.. and I'm sorry.. for everything.."

She stood and left, but Naruto quickly grabbed her arm. "Hinata!"

She lowered her gaze. "Oh, I forgot.." She loosen the grip of his hand.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun.."

* * *

**Next chapter : New challenge**

**"Oh, you want my vote? How about a condition?" **

**Naruto felt uneasy. His pale face became paler. "What is it, Hitohana-san?"**

**"For such a handsome man like you to not have any relationship right now would be a waste, isn't it? Date my daughter."**

**Naruto just had a break up, and now a he had to face a new challenge to get his vote. How would he handle it? And what actually happen to Hinata after this?**

**Stay tuned, minna-san!**

* * *

**Reviews? :D**


	11. I'm sorry!

Hi, minna-san!

I'm afraid to tell you I'll take more time to update since I'll enroll in college next week. I'll extremely busy with assignments and homework! ToT But if I have free time, I'll certainly update this story, I promise!

I'm really sorry~ I had promise to finish this story and I absolutely will! Maybe I'll try to update at most a chapter a month. But if I struggle with exams, I'm really sorry if you'll wait longer. T-T

Thank you so much for supporting me! Love ya~~


	12. New challenge

**Yeahhh, I finally made it! Phew, that was close, seriously! I determined to finish this chapter even with various works that piled on my table because I already promised someone to post a chapter before the end of this month. And I made it! **

**Thank you so much for your supports~ I really love you all~~ ToT**

***Spoiler***

**Alright, I just want to say about Naruto Gaiden, and I really really disappointed about Naruto's attention towards his family.. I know he's really busy but.. just to wait for a while so that Boruto can hand him the bento .. A bento that was made by Hinata.. I just..**

**No comment. (too mad to say anything)**

**Okay, let's go back to the story! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

The bright sunny slowly showed itself to the world. The magnificent view really amazed every person that passed by the place of the sun rose from the horizon. I sat silently at my veranda, searching for my own calmness in this confusing world. My mind couldn't stop spinning every hurting words came from the lips that I really loved. Hinata.. what's actually going on her mind?

I closed my eyes. The memories slowly came back in my head. The nightmare that happened on my birthday.

_"Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun.."_

_The moment she said it, I stunned. Seriously. My strength suddenly vanished with her, when she walked away, faded from my sight. The autumn breeze hit me hard, and I fell on my knees. Shikamaru quickly came to my aid, but my eyes still looked at her way._

_"Hinata.." _

_No.. it's a dream, right? I should still in my bed with my cooling pads and towels. I pinched my cheek, but it's hurt! So… it's actually happened? Hinata.. really left me? _

_We.. we're really.. broke up?_

The story after that was not really pleasant to bring up. But thanks to everyone that keep supporting me like Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru. If they're not there, I really don't know what actually happen to me after that. "Hahhh~" I blew my hands to keep warm. The whether became more and more colder. I sighed, again.

The same day, Karin came to get my signature for officially replacing the name of the owner of my father's and mother's wealth to my name. Although with such a bad condition, I was somehow managed to get it done as soon as possible. Shikamaru was there to keep me straight all the time. Karin noticed the different, but she kept quiet. That's good enough for me.

After a few days struggling and curing my health, today I finally get out from my bed. And I planned to meet with a few of stock holders from our company. Tsunade-baachan already understand my condition and decided to let me took a few days holiday in case anything happen.

I left the veranda and went to my room. I changed to my formal office attire and fixed my blond hair that seemed really messed up. 'Although I'm heart broken.. I just can't abandon my works..' my heart cried loudly. Oh, how I really wished to sleep everyday with ease! My shattered heart couldn't fixed by itself!

I reached for my phone and search for a number.

"Hello, Karin? I'm ready to go!"

With her Honda NSX, it's only took ten minutes from Uzumaki Corp. to my house., which is half time from the actual. She's Karin, after all.

"You seems in a really high spirit, don't you?" asked Karin while her eyes still facing the road.

"Well, not really.." I took my seat. She stared me unbelief.

"What's with that answer? We're going to meet the biggest stock holder, you know! Show them your smart ass!"

My eyes twitched. Not interested, actually. This is all my duty as a son, to lead a long forgotten company which was once the best company in Japan. Not more than that. And Nagato-san not really interested to work in the office too. So, basically, my effort was not entirely for my own sake.

Not.. entirely..

I sighed, again.

~x~

"We're here! I'm going to park the car, you can go in the restaurant first.."

"Wha-?" The only restaurant that I saw was a five star restaurant with a beautiful water fountain in front of the main door and a waiter who was smiling like an idiot.

"What are we doing here?" Karin gave me a death glared.

"We're meeting with one of the stock holders, BAKA!" She accelerated her car and left me dumbfounded. Just what's wrong with her? I'm just asking! But to meet in a such a grand restaurant, what were they thinking actually? Was meeting in the office really impossible to do?

I tried to keep my face straight and walked slowly with my hands in my pockets. All of my documents were left in Karin's car. I hope she'll bring it later. But as I walked, I noticed a girl about my age tried to fix her bicycle's chain that already loosen.

She looked rather confused and puzzled, maybe don't know how to fix it. I went nearer to her.

"Ano.. if you don't mind, I'll fix it for you?"

My movement suddenly stopped. Her pale blond hair swayed releasing a refreshing fruit odour which make me really shocked. Her pale lavender eyes shone with confusing looks to me. My heart pumped furiously and my face felt hot. _Oh no.. That feeling again.._

And her hair-cut style exactly like _her_! Except for her blond hair. I shook my head, tried to vanish _her _image in my mind. Although the girl in front of me exactly reminded me of _her_.

The girl stood and put her hands on her chest. Her body trembled. She looked around and ran to hide behind a pole. She slowly peeked from behind. _'This girl is strange..'_ I mumbled by myself.

"Can you..?" She asked with hesitate. I could assume maybe this girl just being shy with me, since I was a stranger and suddenly wanted to help her. I smiled slightly and nodded.

To fix the loosen chain only took a few pressing and cycling and done! "You just have to press it here. You can use it now!"

She still looked at me from behind the pole. I felt uneasy. "Emmm.. I already fix it?"

She blushed. Okay, that's fast.. I didn't do anything yet.

"Ahhh! Ano.. A-A-A-arigatou gozaimas!" She bowed lowly in front of me. I could feel my sweat dropped. What if anyone saw this? That's not good! I have to settle this at once!

"It's okay! No biggy, seriously.." I quickly turned and walked fast to leave her. But when I about to reach the main door, she pulled my shirt! What's she doing? My face already hot for no reason. With her similarity with Hinata, I just.. couldn't.. tolerate at.. all..

"What? Is there anything you need?" I whispered to her, since all the waiter's looked at me with strange look. What's up with everyone today?

She quickly blushed and seemed struggling to say something. I hope my patient raised up at that moment, but it's really not helping! I folded my arms in annoyance.

She slowly took something in her long skirt's pocket and gave me her handkerchief. My eyes grew wide.

"What is it for?" I asked. She held it closely to her heart, maybe to gather her courage. Really.. a timid girl.. but.. _'She's cute too..'_

I shook my head hard with the sudden unnecessary thought. What was I thinking?

"Y-you fix the chain.. your hands might dirty.. b-because of it.." She held out the handkerchief. I hesitated at first, but took it anyway. My hands a bit dirty because of the oil, but to use her handkerchief might be a bit.. not suitable..

"Naruto, hurry up!" Karin hit my back hard. She pouted when I just frowned at her. She pulled my arm and dragged me into the restaurant.

"Just hurry up! What's with that look, huh?"

"Let it go! It's embarrassing!" I tried to hide my face. That girl looked at me and laughed! I bet her voice would be so.. soft.. like..

I shook my head again. No, no this was bad! I had to do something!

"No! If I let you go you will start flirting with any ladies here! We're here for works!"

What's up with these women around me?! I sighed, again. Let me rest at home already~~

~x~

In a VIP room, there's a man with pale blond hair sat calmly at the table. His face seemed serious, yet charming in its own way. When Karin and I entered the room, he quickly stood and held out his hand. I held it back and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Hitohana-san." I started the conversation, since I was the one who late here. "Nice to meet you too, Uzumaki-san." He just smiled and asked me to sit in front of him. Karin started all the business stuff talked while I just heard it carefully.

"So, you invited me here because you want me to vote you for CEO position?" He asked me while put his chin on his palm. I felt nervous suddenly.

"Yes. I need you to vote for me since you are an important people in our company."

"So, what's benefit will I get from voting for you?"

"With your position as one of our biggest stock holders, and your huge contribute for our company, I'll assure you'll get forty percent from our profit which is higher than anyone else that ever given before."

"Hmmm.. interesting. I only get twenty percent during your father era." I startled. He drank his drink slowly. I looked at Karin with 'Is it okay to give that much profit?' look. She just nodded and calmed me down.

"But still your contributing is necessary for now, since our company still crawling to reopen and we're in the middle of preparation for the exhibition this month. You shouldn't expect more from a new company, should you?" said Karin with confidence. I watched her with awe.

He laughed quietly and stared at me. Out of the blue, he smiled. _'Creepy guy..' _I frowned.

"Are you sure you still want to offer me with these forty percent profit with such a low guarantee from your future sales? Think it back, young man." Once again, I startled. That's right. We never know what will happen in the future. To gamble with such a risky amount now would make our company doom in no time.

Karin seemed struggling too. She tried to counter back, but we didn't really prepared in our sleeves for this situation. I thought.. something came out in my mind. _'Once you doubt your own belief, it's over..'_

"I.. I pretty confident for our sales in the exhibition later since we'll make a grand revival of Uzumaki Corp. after such a long time. Our engineers produced only a high quality products with various trials and experiments before we decided to sold it. Our prices are reasonable too! I'm sure our customers and the visitors will love it, absolutely!"

Karin and that guy startled. Both of them looked at me with their huge eyes. My temporary confidence abruptly fell. I lowered my gaze shyly. This was not really me at all!

Suddenly, he clapped.

"Splendid, young man! You have that's guts, I like it!" _'This guy really creppy!'_

"Sorry if I suddenly out of topic, but do you have any relationship right now?" He smiled at me with his creepy face. My sweat dropped furiously.

"Well.. not really.." I felt really uneasy. His smiled became brighter. "Excuse me, sir. But should we proceed to our business?" Karin, thank you! You really helped me!

"Oh, you want my vote, right? How about a condition, Uzumaki-san?"

I frowned, of course slightly. With him as one of our hope, I have to prepare anything that came to me without fail, for our company. I clutched my fist tightly. Karin already showed her unsatisfied face, but I poked her arms to calm her.

"What is it, Hitohana-san?"

"For such a handsome man like you to not have any relationship right now would be a waste, isn't it? Date my daughter."

The whole world seemed stopped for me. The atmosphere turned heavier in that room, left me speechless for a while. My heart pounded hard, and it might explode anytime. I hid my eyes within my bangs.

Date? Was he kidding me? Was he trying to play with my feeling? I just broke.. up..

"Naruto.." Karin looked at me with worry. Although she hated the fact that my EX- girlfriend was a Hyuuga, she knew that I love _her_, dearly, deeply in my heart.

"I'm sorry, Hitohana-san. We're not in love business now."

He shocked with my reaction. Take that! Don't messed up with anyone feelings!

"Oh, so that's the case. Unfortunately, I couldn't vote for you, Uzumaki-san."

He really tried to play with my patient, doesn't he? I stood up with raged. "Don't bring up personal matter, Hitohana-san! I thought you're a professional!"

My hands clutched tightly. I don't care if he gave me any other condition related with the business like he demand more profit or anything like that, but date his daughter? Date his daughter? Was he fucking kidding me?

"Love in this fields is not a personal matter, Uzumaki-san. It's a business. In this business world, marriage is necessary for our benefits."

I gritted my teeth as hard until I could feel blood dripped in my mouth. Love is a business? What a rotten world I had gotten into! What a nightmare!

I took the agreement file from Karin and slammed it in front of him. My eyes burned in flames.

"Do whatever you want!" I quickly sat and folded my arms in annoyance. My patient already reached its limit. He smirked for winning. "You should be more prepared, Uzumaki-san. To be in such a high position in a company, you should know you will sacrifice something.." He signed in the agreement.

"Don't talk to me right now." "Naruto! You shouldn't say that to your voter.." Karin reminded me in whispered. But I don't care. With his asshole character, why would I respect him in anyway? And he sacrificing his own daughter? What a corrupt guy. Doesn't he want his daughter to be happy with her life?

He lent me the file and I signed it half-heartily. His smirked didn't faded from his lips. "So .. do you want to meet her?"

I put my hands in my pockets and stood. "Thank you for your corporation, Hitohana-san. But I need to meet other stock holders and I'm in hurry."

"Ohoh? What a cold reaction. But she's here, though."

"No need to be hurry, right? I will meet her later, because of the agreement.." I turned and left the room. Karin bowed to him and followed me quietly.

I just broke up and recovered.. and now I have to date with someone that I'm not love! I could feel my head hurt because of so much pressing, and my heart rate increase. I wished I could just go back to Konoha Inc. and continue my peaceful work there.

"Naruto.. I'll take the car. Wait at the front door, okay?" Karin left me dumbfounded. Maybe she's also shocked with that guy's demanded. But the one dealing with the situation was me. I sighed, again.

"Ah!" I bumped into someone. My head spinning and I felt dizzy. Slowly, I fell on my knees. That person held my arms tight. Without I realised, I lent my head on that person's shoulder to rest for a bit. "Are you o-okay?"

"I'm sorry.. just for a while.."

From that person's nice scent, I could know that person must be a woman. I really grateful she willingly lent me her shoulder. So soft.. like _her_..

I snapped to the real world. This was really embarrassing! I quickly backed away. And I really shocked to see that girl from earlier! Her face blushed deeply.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I'm not a perverted! Seriously! I didn't take advantage or anything!"

She fidgeted her fingers nervously. My face that already hot became hotter. She ran away from me without saying anything.

"Wait, you!" But she vanished from my sight. I'm really.. a pervert..

A honk from Karin surely snapped me back. I quickly went to the car to prevent more attention. She noticed my face was really red. "Are you okay? Do you get fever again?"

"No, don't worry about me! Let's go to other places!"

And the entire day felt really long with meeting and talked about business. But thank God, I didn't have any problems with any of them, except for Hitohana-san. They accepted our conditions without questions and problems. Why only him.. and with such a ridiculous condition..?

But I already signed in, which mean I agreed with it. My emotions that time didn't let me to think rationally before accepting it. Date his daughter..? I only have to date with her , right? Not marry her.

Karin sent me home with a sad smile. "I know you must be depressed because of Hitohana-san. But don't mind, okay? Just follow with the flow.."

I nodded. She sometimes could be really nice towards me, like today. It's surprising. Since she's a tsundere to me. Well, she's my family anyway.

I slowly went into my house and loosen my tie. I put my coat on the hanger and unbuttoned my shirt. My feet brought me to my house's veranda. With only a shirt with my t-shirt underneath it, I felt really chilly and cold. But the view was the things that prevent me from stepping back in my house.

My house strategically faced towards north, so that I could watched both the sunrise and sunset from my house. The views was magnificent, with its radiant beauty and the colourful sky with red, orange and yellow, it's really seemed like a painted picture. I sat quietly and admired the elegant beauty of the world.

But I felt disappointed because I couldn't share this moment with someone that I loves dearly..

Someone that make me happy..

Someone that make me blush..

Someone that make me feel love for the first time..

Someone that make me want to protect her for entire my life..

I thought maybe when I ignoring the fact that her family was the one who killed my parents, she'll stay with me forever. I thought maybe with I being by her side, our broken partnership will be mend in no time. But no.. she left me..

Didn't she know I really love her? Why..? I slowly lowered my gaze from the sky since my eyes suddenly felt blurry.

A tears dropped from my eyes.

~x~

"An invitation from Hyuuga Corp.?" My eyes widen in shock. Shikamaru looked at me with various emotion in his eyes. He leant to the nearest wall.

"I give you an advice. Don't go." He rubbed his neck and stared straight in my eyes. I lowered my gaze sadly. The sudden invitation really surprised me.

It was invitation to their party for their forty successful years of anniversary. They invited us from Konoha Inc. because of our last project, which was really help them to raise the sales. Tsunade-baachan said that she'll present too, and said it's better to invite Shikamaru, the leader of the project and all the members that involved. Which was including me.

"It's all in the past, Shikamaru. I think I can handle it."

"But, Naruto-"

"Besides, I never go to any of this formal party like this! I have to experience it at least once since I'm going to be a CEO soon-ttebayo.." I smiled at him, reassured my reasoning. He looked at me with disbelief. He sighed and hit my head softly.

"Fine. Don't search for me if you cry because you're heartbroken.."

I pouted. "Hah? You said you'll be always by my side?"

He kicked my chair and I fell abruptly. "What's that cheesy line? I never heard it before."

"You meanie.."

Both of us laughed at each other heartily. Really, being with them, everything seemed at ease. They always support me, and I promised to support them too. Whenever we got into any problems, we'll definitely help each other. Definitely.

That night, I got my usual formal attire; a black pants, white shirt with orange tie and a black coat. When I looked into my mirror, my image seemed really normal. _'It's not like I'm going to flirt anyway..'_

But somehow, I wanted to look better tonight. I fixed my hair to the right side and left a few bangs at the front. I got my special edition black vest and wear it. It's a bit shiny. The coat, I let it unbuttoned. Once again, I looked at the mirror. Not bad. I looked great.

"This handsome guy will hit someone tonight!" I grinned in satisfaction.

But somehow, I know, deep in my heart, I was trying to catch someone attention. I shook my head. No, I have to move on. I hope.. I can do it..

Unfortunately, when I arrived at the venue, the place was packed with people. I could barely see Shikamaru or the others from Konoha Inc. in it. And mostly people that present at the party I didn't recognized at all!

I sighed, and just grabbed any foods or drinks in my way. This was far too boring since I was still new in this kind of party, where people just talked about business, business and business. I hope I saw Shikamaru or the others sooner or later.

"Naruto-kun?"

_'Oh no.. that's voice..'_ My sweat dropped furiously. Why? Why she suddenly-? My heart skipped a beat. I decided to avoid it. This party was really noisy and hardly heard that soft voice of hers. No, actually.. I heard it. Oh no, what should I do..

Suddenly, a brunette woman came and stared at me intensely. Her hair was tied to a pair of bun and she looked really like a Chinese. My body stopped from making any movement. She put her hand on her hips.

"So, you're Uzumaki Naruto, huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Tenten, Hinata's friend."

Okay, why would Hinata suddenly wanted her to meet me while we already break up? That's not make any sense.

"Nice to meet you too, Tenten-san." I said awkwardly. She turned to Hinata that seemed uncomfortable with the situation. But being near like this, my eyes couldn't stop to dart every part of her body. Her lavender eyes were beautiful like usual. She wore a white dress until her upper thigh, exposing her slim white legs, with a pair of high heels with the same colour.

Her hair was tied to a high pony tail, showing her bare neck with exposed shoulder. My blood rushed to my face. She looked so damn hot! My goddess! Her kissable lips pursed uneasily. Her cheeks burned with bright red. I could feel my nose started to run a hot liquid in it.

I'm crazy. I should go home now.

"Ano.. Tenten-san? I think I have something to take care about."

"Ah, sure. But what about Hinata?" She whispered to me. From her eyes, it seemed that she know about our situation. I shook my head and smiled slightly. She just gave me a sad look. Her hidden agenda to hook us back seemed not going well, for now. We're really awkward with each other. I quickly left both of them and went to the toilet.

_'This is bad! This is bad! I shouldn't meet her! Thank God the blood didn't come out suddenly..'_ I pressed the tissue in my nose. It's seemed I was turned on by her. Oh God, this was really a bad news. We're already break up! I frowned at myself. _'I'm a real pervert.. too bad..'_

I washed my hand while looked myself deep in the mirror.

Am I.. not good enough..?

I stared the young man with blonde hair and clear sky blue eyes in the mirror. It's looked like I have a lot difficulties to forget about her. Every time, everywhere, I'll remember her. Was there really no way for us to reunite again?

"Ahhh!"

A screamed from outside the toilet startled me. I ran to look what happened when I met the previous pale blond hair girl, clutching her hand while shutting her eyes. When I looked at her sight way, a cat was running away, from her, probably.

I went nearer to her. "You're afraid of cat?"

She blushed and shook her head. "N-no! I just c-came out from the toilet when the cat suddenly jumped in front of me!" Her body trembled. She looked really scared. _'A timid girl..'_

"The cat already ran away. Don't worry, it's okay.." I lent her my hand. She hesitated at first, but she grabbed it anyway. She stood slowly. But as she straighten herself, the light suddenly went off. The bright light from the moon shone the hallway. My eyes widen in shock and my heart ponded when I finally looked at her carefully.

She wore a black dress until her knees, with a big black ribbon tied at her neck. Her hairs swayed beautifully, releasing a nice scent of shampoo. I could feel my blood rushed to my face. And I couldn't wait to see that pair of twinkled lavender eyes of hers. Slowly by time, the diamonds showed itself, with the dim light from the magnificent moon.

"T-thank you.. ano?"

My whole body stopped making any movement. She waved her hand in front of me. I couldn't register any of these sudden moment. Please, Kami-sama! Help me to overcome these obstacles! My face blushed deep red.

Suddenly, she giggled softly. "You're really funny. I'm still don't know your name, sir.."

"Don't 'sir' with me. It's awkward. My name Uzumaki Naruto. You can call me Naruto." I flashed my cheekily grin at her. She just smiled sweetly. Her feared already faded from her.

"My name Hitohana Shion. Nice to meet you." She bowed. Wait, there was something familiar with her name. I frowned. Hitohana? Hitohana-san?

"You.. You're Hitohana-san's daughter?" I felt like a hammer hit my head hard that time. This sweet girl? The daughter of that annoying guy?

"You know my father?" asked she with confusion. An idea popped in her mind. "Oh, you're the one father met at the restaurant, right?"

"Emmm.. yes. Ne, can I call you Shion?" I asked without shame. It's not like I want to, it's that I felt uncomfortable when I mentioned Hitohana. That's name somehow gave me a goosebumps. She smiled and nodded happily. This girl really sweet. Like Hinata-

Oh no, I remember her again!

"Shall we go somewhere else? I felt uneasy in there. Everyone seems deep in their own world." I pleaded. I don't want to go back into the party. Everything seemed not right.

"Sure. Outside the building there's a beautiful water fountain. Shall we go there?"

"Of course! I would love too-ttebayo!"

Both of us went outside the building. There's a small garden and the water fountain that Shion mention earlier. It's look really beautiful especially the colourful lights that displayed in the fountain. Shion went nearer to the fountain.

"It's really pretty!" She's really amazed the beauty of the fountain, which make me smiled at the innocent view. Her eyes twinkled in happiness. No longer a timid girl like before. Just a girl that curious and amazed in the beauty of nature.

I went nearer to her and sat beside her.

"Ne, Shion?"

"Hmmm?" Her mumbled sounded so cute that time. I tried to slap it away.

"Do you know about.. your father's plan?" I know I sounded stupid, but I wanted to get out from this puzzling feelings in my chest.

She stayed silence. I could tell she knew about it. "Are you.. okay about it? Well.. that's person is me.."

Her eyes averted from the fountain to her lap. She pursed her lips. After a while, she's finally say "As long as for my father.. I willing to do anything for him.."

I really surprised with her answer. That's unusual for a girl that willingly let her family do anything to her. Doesn't that means they're messing with our life?

"Why..? I don't understand. Why would you agree about it? Yeah.. we barely know each other and we just met a few moments ago.." Her eyes darted from her lap to mine. She looked really sad and her eyes filled with various emotion.

"My father have sacrificed himself so much for me. I was timid, weak and vulnerable. He used to be an actor before." She stopped and gather her courage. "Back then, when I was five years old, I was caught in cold. My father really worried about me, but he could never abandon his works. He settled everything that I needed before left me at home."

"He promised he'll come back straight after he finished his works. I know that. But I usually waited for him outside our house to greet him every time he come home. I don't know why I being so stubborn that time. With my weak body, I went outside, although knowing it'll be snowing that time.." She sighed sadly. I looked at her with sympathy.

"But as soon as I stepped outside, my mind blank and all turned black. I didn't really remember what happen that time, but as I opened my eyes, I was in hospital, and father already quite from being an actor.." She started to sob. "I really afraid if I done something wrong.. but he denied and said it was his fault all along.."

"Since that day, father decided to continue his family business. With that way, he'll spend more time with me. He'll make sure he attend every event that was held by the school and always cheer for me. But.." Her eyes formed a few tears. I wanted to comfort her but I don't know how. "..I know he loves acting. That's his passion. But he gave up acting just to spend time with me.. I felt horrible.."

Slowly, I patted her back. I felt bad because bad-mouthed about Hitohana-san. His words suddenly echoed in my mind.

_"You should be more prepared, Uzumaki-san. To be in such a high position in a company, you should know you will sacrifice something.."_

Somehow, those words gave a deep meaning from it. Not on the surface, but those words mean if we want to be happy, we should be prepare to sacrifice something. Maybe, that's what he mean..

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun.. I'm crying like this.. hehe" She wiped her tears with her hands. I smiled and gave her the handkerchief that she gave me before. "It's okay. Thank you for the handkerchief-ttebayo!" I grinned with my usual cheekily grin. She smiled back sweetly.

I helped her to stand up, but she suddenly slipped from my hand. I really shocked when I saw her almost fell in the fountain and without any thoughts I grabbed her arms and we both fell in the fountain!

But that's not the case! When I opened my eyes, with those water that fell to my face, I could feel a soft lips on my own.

I accidently kissed her!

Both of us too shocked to react what actually happen. My face already turned deep red. She also blushed uncontrollably and fainted a seconds after that. I panicked.

"Shion? Shion? Oh no.. Shion!" I tried to wake her up but she didn't awake!

I looked to the right and left to search for help. But my view stopped when I saw a familiar indigo hair girl from inside the building was looking at us. My sweat dropped furiously. _'This can't be true..'_

She slowly backed away and ran, faded from my sight. I just couldn't tell my feeling that time.

"Hinata!" I shouted her name, hoping she'll understand that 'that' was accident. But.. I know she'll never come back. We.. we're break up anyway..

_'Hinata saw me.. huh? How unlucky I am.. this is really funny..'_ I sighed deeply. _'My life really messed up..'_

Slowly by time, I carried Shion bride-style to the infirmary in the building, with a heavy hearts and deep sighs.

* * *

**Next chapter : The Exhibition**

**All the crowds stunted to hear the speech. The ultimate speech that was delivered by Uzumaki Naruto, the new CEO of the revival company, Uzumaki Corp. After sixteen years from their domination, they finally make a grand appearance. A new brand Uzumaki Corp.!**

**But, for the Hyuugas, that's a bad news. A really bad news. Hyuuga Hiashi turned to his mother that awfully calmed for the entire speech, wondering what's actually going on her mind.**

**Hinata fell on her knees, too shocked to see her love, giving an amazing speech, declaring war to her company.**

**What's actually happen to them? And what will Hinata's grandmother react from such a shock appearance?**

**Stay tuned, guys!**

* * *

**This gonna be a long journey. I'll work on the next chapter as soon as I can, especially if I have free time. And since the next chapter gonna be a serious one, I hope I can do it well~~**

**I'm sorry if this chapter really messed up. The way I introduced Shion was really unplanned. At first, I thought I want to make her Tsundere like in the movie, but at last minute, I changed her character. Gomen! **

**And, kindly reviews? :)**


	13. The Exhibition

**Hi, minna-san! Thank you so much for all the reviews~ Although some of it was not really pleasant to read.. It's not like you're paying me, right? It's okay anyway. I don't let it bother me so much, though. :D**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Haruno Sakura walked slowly to the main hall of the exhibition. She really didn't have idea why Sasuke asked her to meet with Naruto. He's recently really busy, with his company's matters and the preparation for the exhibition. She looked around and saw a glimpse of spiky blond hair not far from her standing place.

"Naruto!" She shouted at him. He slowly turned.

"Wha-? Who are you?" The person in front of her was really pale and under his eyes were black. His thin face and his crooked back doesn't resemble him at all! He smiled which looked really fake and creepy.

"Uzumaki Naruto-desu.. Nice to meet you.."

Sakura couldn't help but felt horrible. What happen to the cheerful idiot Naruto? He seemed miserable and not really in a good condition. Naruto returned to look the papers in his hands. It's look like he's studying all the products that'll promote during the exhibition.

"What are you doing here, Sakura-chan.. You're not here for the exhibition, right?" His throat choked with hard cough. Sakura's brows twitched in annoyance. He doesn't look care at all about himself!

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "What happen to you?"

Naruto scratched his cheeks. What's her problem? "That's none of your business.."

Sakura could feel a very huge vein popped on her head. Her blood raised immediately without hesitated. She punched him in the face hard. "AHOUUU!"

"Wooaa! What's that's for!" Naruto groaned in pain. For Sakura to suddenly punched him, there must be something triggered her anger. She grabbed his collar.

"Of course it's my business! You're my friend! We promised to help each other, right? And I just asked what the heck happen to your idiot head!?"

Naruto stunted. He never saw Sakura this mad before. He gritted his teeth. Both of them knew they're in the centre of attraction, but solving this problem was the most important now.

"You know I broke up with Hinata, right? You know how much I love her with all my heart, right? And then, suddenly, a doppleganger of her make an appearance to me and I was forced to date her!" He panted heavily. He could feel a heavy stone already lifted from his shoulders. Sakura slowly released his collar.

"Then.. why are you so depressed?"

"I kissed her! I accidently kissed her, DAMN IT!"

She sweat dropped. Naruto clutched his head in frustration. He messed up his hair furiously. "My life really messed up.. I don't know what should I do for the exhibition.. I couldn't even read the texts for my speech.. Pathetic, right? All those girls really drive me crazy.." He sighed deeply.

Sakura looked at him with sympathy. But that's not really helping him at all! For a really cheerful Naruto that have the guts to never give up being really pathetic make her really sad. She thought something brilliant and grabbed his arms.

"Follow me. We'll settle this in one shot."

"Huh?"

She dragged him until they reached a café that didn't have a lot of people. The café looked quiet and calm. She pushed him to sit in front of her and started her plan.

"Listen, Naruto. I ask you questions and you answers it honestly, okay?"

"Huh? What's that about?"

"Arghh, you really pissed me off! Just do it!" She hit his head with full force. Naruto just glared her back.

"Why Hinata broke up with you?" Straight at the point! Naruto hesitated. His sweat dropped fast. He frowned.

"Because she don't believe in a long-distance relationship." "Huh? Dare to explain?" She had question mark on her head. Why Hinata suddenly said about long-distance relationship?

"She was chosen as the main engineer of Hyuuga Corp. So, her contribute is needed for their main lab in Europe. She'll go after the exhibition, I guess."

"Hmmmm..that's the case.." She felt suspicious all over her body. Naruto sighed. He hid his head in his arms. "And.. you're okay with it?"

"Of course I am.. Who am I to prevent her from reaching her dream..?"

"Oh my... Naruto actually acting cool!" She laughed at him heartily. "Just shut up! What's that about anyway? Why you suddenly asked me?"

"Okay we proceed!" "You ignored me.."

"Was she ever told you that she loved you too?" Once again, straight to the point! He gulped.

"She told me once. But both of us showing our love more with our action.. Wait, why I have to tell you that?"

Sakura thought deeply. Her eyes darted to Naruto and her mind kept Hinata's picture. More on action, huh?

"Don't you think it's weird?" "What?"

"If a girl really loves someone, something like long-distance is not really matter, you know.."

Naruto's face turned troubled. He fidgeted his fingers nervously. "Are you saying that she doesn't love me..?"

"AHOU! I didn't say that! What I mean is maybe something happen behind her back that she's also was forced to stop this relationship with you."

He suddenly was struck by the lightning. She's forced? "But.. by whom?"

"Why are you asking me? Go figure out yourself, you dumb!"

Naruto's eyes widen in shocked. She's forced? Then.. what should he do? Hinata left him because she's forced.. But why? His lips pursed uneasily. He felt his heart spark with happiness. That's mean she's still love him!

"But.. what about the agreement? I have signed it with condition that I have to date the stock holder's daughter.." He groaned with his own mistakes. And for the sudden incident that happen to Shion, he couldn't take it back. It's his faults all along!

Sakura suddenly stood and grabbed his collar.

"NARUTO!" "Y-yes!"

"Do you love Hinata?!" He gulped. "Yes!"

"Do you want her back?!" "Yes!" He could feel he wanted to cry badly.

"Then go for her!" Her words was like a slap on his face. He was acting like an idiot all the time. She just said she wanted to break up, why he doesn't try to figure out the truth? Why he didn't act earlier to win her over again? _'Go to Europe? Hell, ya! I can go with her too!'_

"I ask you, who's more important to you? Your angel Hinata or those mere stock holders that tried to play with your feeling?"

He gritted his teeth. A tears dropped from his eyes. "..Hinata.."

"Then, you know what you should do.." Slowly, she released his collar. He sat, tried to slowly calmed his feelings. He took a deep breath. "Thank you.. Sakura-chan.. you knocked all my senses back.."

"We're friends, right? You should thanks Sasuke-kun too because he's the one who asked me to meet you."

He clutched his fist. "I .. I'm really an idiot.."

"You just know you are? You're whining at us about Hinata all the time and now you just let her go? How ridiculous.."

"But, Sakura-chan.. what should I do about the kiss..? It's my fatal mistake.. It's not a thing that can be settle with apologizing.."

She stared deep in his eyes. "Yeah.. you're right about this. Kiss is really a big deal to a girl.. although it was just an accident.. But.. apologize is better than just left her dumbfounded.."

Naruto tilted his head. "Explain things to her. Tell her that you already have someone you loves deeply. Although it's hurt, the wound will heal after that, don't worry. She just meet you, right? Better prevent her from start to hope anything from you. Prevention is better than cure, you know."

"You're right.." He thought deeply about how to solve those problems. Suddenly something clicked in his mind. He stood and ran outside the café.

"Where're you going, Naruto?" She wanted to chase him but was prevent by someone. As she turned, she really shocked to see Sasuke by her side. "Sasuke-kun? Why..?"

"If you don't know, once he got an idea, he'll never stop. So, better we step aside and let him do what he should do."

"But.." "Don't worry! He's Naruto, anyway. Let's have faith in him, ne?" Sasuke hit her head softly and intertwined their hands. "You've done well, Sakura." She blushed almost immediately to the compliment. She don't think her contribute was that big. She stared at the way Naruto ran. _'Prove to Hinata that you love her, Naruto! I believe in you!'_

Back to Naruto, he finally realised how idiot he was after all this time. He hoped his plan will go well and now he was on the way straight to Hyuuga compound.

_'Hinata.. you've love this idiot all the time.. I've never realised that you've suffer so much than me.. for me.. Putting your happiness aside.. But now I'll definitely get you back! Wait for me!'_

~**Hyuuga compound**~

"Hah.. Hah.." Naruto panted heavily and tried to calm himself. He slowly took a deep breath and let it out. His nervousness not really helping so he did the breathing many times before decided to do it anyway. With full determination he pressed the bell.

"Hyuuga compound here~ Who are you?" "Wha-!" The sound of the speaker startled him. His body shaking terribly without he realised. His braveness before fell abruptly. "Ano.. I.. I ..I .. I U-u-uzumaki Naruto-desu.." His sweat dropped like a continuous bullet. His heart pumped faster than the bullet train in Japan.

"Okay. Who do you want to meet?" "Etto.. etto… H-H-Hi.." _'Why my tongue twisted at this moment!'_

"You want to meet Hinata-sama?" A deep voice interrupt the moment. Naruto stood straight and faced Hyuuga Neji that was a bit taller than him. Both of them stared for a while before Neji broke the awkwardness.

"Tanaka-san, I'll handle him." "Alright!" A beep filled the silence between them.

"And? What do you want from her?" His eyes pierced Naruto's heart with every words his said. Naruto frowned. _'He's bad news!'_ mumbled Naruto quietly.

"I want to meet her! I've to settle this at once!"

"Settle what? Doesn't you already settle up with her?" His question caught him off guard. He clutched his fist tightly.

"This is between me and Hinata. Let me meet her.. Please.." Naruto almost bowed when suddenly a punched was directly landed on his stomach. He groaned in pain. Neji stared him with disgusted.

"There's nothing between you and Hinata-sama. I couldn't trust you when you already have an affair with someone else. Her life already horrible when you entered in her life and now you're throwing her like trash."

Naruto couldn't help but felt extremely guilty. He's speechless. Hinata must be really hurting.. because of him..

"That's why I want to clear this misunderstanding! There's nothing happen between me and the other girl!"

"Why would I have to believe you when Hinata-sama herself didn't believe you anymore?" Neji went nearer to Naruto. His hands clutched hard.

"And why would I lied? All that happen at the party was accident! I just want to save her from falling into the fountain!"

Naruto don't know why but he felt a bad vibe when he saw a few veins were popped out around Neji's eyes. The pupil-less eyes looked at him like almost killed him inside. He gulped with hardness. Neji suddenly moved into a stance but was stopped by a tapped on his shoulder.

"Enough, Neji." An old man with a long hair said calmly to Neji. Naruto could feel an aura around his body like he was well-trained. In what? He don't know. But somehow, this guy make him felt respect to him out of nowhere.

"But.. Hiashi-sama.. This guy ruined Hinata-sama's life!"

This Hiashi guy shook his head and asked him to head inside the house. Neji with uneasy feeling, followed his order half-heartedly. Now, there were only two of them left outside. Hiashi gestured Naruto to enter the compound and took a walked in their garden.

"Naruto-kun." Hiashi called his name. Naruto felt a shocked in his spine. "Y-yes!"

"Anything that happen to Hinata is not your fault."

"Yes..?" Naruto frowned. Everything that happen to Hinata obviously because of his own fault. She's miserable and sad because of him. "What do you mean, Hyuuga-san? I don't understand.."

"Because.." He stopped. Naruto's sweat dropped. "..we're the one who cause your terrible life to begin with."

Naruto eyes widen in shock. His heart pounded heart uneasily. "Do you mean.. she knew?"

"Yes. She knew. She knew everything that happen sixteen years ago. I assumed you also know the whole story?"

Naruto felt like a hammer hit his head. Hinata knew about her family? That's mean.. She broke up with him because..

"Because out of guilt, if you ask."

"But.. But I don't really care about that! It's what in the past! We're destined to meet now and.."

"Even you didn't care, she care. What do you feel if yourself dating someone knowing that your own family killed their parents?"

He gulped. What Hiashi told him.. was true.. Of course anyone would feel guilty for the rest of their life if they know about that. But.. it was unfair for her. He gritted his teeth.

Hiashi looked at Naruto. The whole entire true story about his own mother's threats towards the Uzumaki, he couldn't unfolded now. He'll just let Naruto remained like that, not keeping in touch with Hinata, or else he'll in harm in any way. He really hope that Naruto will back out and leave when he knew about Hinata's guilty that can never be help.. but..

This young man was beyond his expectation.

"Hyuuga-san, I.. I seriously want to do something to mend this broken partnership. Not just Hinata, but with the whole Hyuuga's family. What was happen in the past, is the past. We should try to work it somehow.."

Hiashi pursed his lips. His eyes turned stern and cold. "Even you could forgive us, what about the other Uzumaki's? Do you think they will easily forgive us? Do you know how big sins that we committed? We're not only killed your parents, Naruto-kun, we're the one that hacked your company and the cause of Uzumaki's domination!"

Naruto felt insecure. Really, really insecure. This was harder than he thought. But.. to pursue his family to forgive them.. Even the last time he wanted to know the truth behind the accident, everyone seemed uncomfortable. They still felt trauma and couldn't face the truth. Even Karin.. hated them..

"How about we corporate?" asked Naruto suddenly. Hiashi faced him with disbelief.

"Are you crazy? Do you know we'll never gain any trust with Uzumaki-"

"Not all. Only you. And me."

Hiashi eyes widen in shocked. Only him and Naruto? What does he actually mean by that?

"We'll work together. It's something that both of us can accomplish. I had read a lot about Hyuuga's family ability. And I know about your special ability to make medicine for some rare disease. We need that, since twenty percent of my family also gained those rare disease among them."

Hiashi could feel the young man in front of him no longer a person that goofing around flirting with his daughter. Once again, this young man was beyond his expectation.

"We'll use our power as the CEO, Hyuuga-san. We'll make those medicine officially announce to the world, and used that as an apologize from your family to us. It's the same situation when Japan tried to expand their territory before and caused a lot of suffer, but now they used their intelligence to create things that really helping in our daily life, like cars and many technologies, that act as their own way of apologizing to the world."

"I'll try to convince them time by time. I don't think all my family hate Hyuuga's. We've friended a few of them without any problems. Now, Hyuuga-san, this rank-S secret only know between us. We'll start the work behind them, only between us. Only us, the CEO can do this."

Hiashi gulped. The whole scheme wanted-to-separate-Naruto-and-Hinata fell abruptly. Naruto's plan was perfect, although they're not officially written in a paper. Did he just came out with it? That's really absurd!

He laughed slightly. Somehow, this plan was really perfect to use for pushing his mother down the throne of a president. She's already too old to still work for the company. He smiled.

"I agreed." Both of them shook their hand, as a sign of their corporation. Naruto smiled a little and stared the dried grass with sadness.

"I guess I only can date her after this whole plan success?" He rubbed his back head with nervous. Hiashi wanted to burst, but he must stayed cool all the time.

"You really love her, huh?" Naruto blushed immediately. "Ah.. emmm. Yeah.. father-in-law.."

Without any sign, Naruto already flying to the wall. He crushed the wall so hard that it cracked a little. _'The Hyuugas really scaryyyyy!'_

"Don't you dare called me father, you punk! Not until you married her, understood?" His calm aura turned into a beast one. Naruto could feel he was in danger right now, and he immediately back out.

"I-I have other business to take care of. So .. excuse me.." He quickly ran to the gate but was stopped by Hiashi. His sweat dropped furiously.

"You want to meet Hinata, right? She's there.." He pointed back to garden where she sat on the bench, alone. Naruto could feel butterflies in his stomach. "Don't tell her anything about our plan. Did she know about your position as CEO?" Naruto shook his head. "Then, don't say anything." Hiashi whispered and pushed him to her.

The sounded of the footsteps startled her. When she turned and saw Naruto, she's really shock and stood. "Naruto-kun! Why are you here?"

"I.. I have something to talk to you.." His eyes darted everywhere to avoid eyes contact. She stayed silence and her eyes gazed the floor sadly.

"I don't have any connection with you anymore, Naruto-kun.. I think-" "Just hear me out for once, Hinata!"

Hinata tilted her head. Both of them stared at each other for a long time. They really missed each other.. seriously. They really wanted to make a move.. but they can't. They just.. can't do it.. Naruto clutched his fist in hardness. He really want to go nearer to her. He want to hug her and kiss her as they usual do. But.. they can't..

"Everything that happen at the party.. was just an accident.." He stepped nearer to her. But she back away slowly. "..Why are you telling me this? It's not like we're in relationship anymore.." Hinata held her hands closed to her heart. She wanted to cry badly. She tried her best to hold it.

"I saw you back then, Hinata.. It's just.. that girl almost fell into the fountain, and I just wanted to grab her when I also slipped into the fountain.. and.. it's really an accident! It's pure accident!" To say 'kiss' word was really allergic that time. It's not suitable to mention it anyway. Her lavender eyes poured a few tears. Naruto felt really troubled. "I.. ah.. I only can make you cry, don't I? I feel.. bad.."

"It's not that ironic, Naruto-kun.. We first met we had accident kiss too.." Those words pierced Naruto's heart as bad as killing a person. He faced his face anywhere but not her. Hinata couldn't help but felt insecure. So, he did like her-

"No." He stressed that word. Hinata looked at him.

"Listen, Hinata." He don't care anymore. Anything that happen afterwards is the future, and we could hardly predict the future. He went nearer to her. She seemed really scared. But when Naruto grabbed both of her arms, she couldn't help but really missed his touch. It was really tender, almost like she's really fragile like the glass.

"I love you, Hyuuga Hinata." He said.. those words again. Her eyes widen in shocked. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I promise you.. that one day, I'll definitely get you back. Keep that in mind." He leaned closer and peck her lips softly. His cerulean eyes shone with determined, which make her heart pounded crazily.

Slowly, Naruto left her in the garden, with a whole new spirit. A promise that was sealed by a kiss. He'll definitely hold those words and never take it back!

Hinata held her hand out, wanted to reach him. But she can't.. it's not right.. All she could was held the promise that Naruto told her, dearly, safely and secure in her heart.

"I believe in you.. Naruto-kun.."

~**The Day of the Exhibition**~

"Ne, Karin.."

"Hmmm.."

"Why do I have to make up?!" Naruto's voice echoed in the entire building. Karin ignored him and continued to apply the cream face.

"You face like a ghost, you know? I know you're really busy handling this and that and you don't have really much time to take care of yourself. So, this is necessary."

Naruto crossed his arms in annoyance. "I don't care if this necessary or not, but everyone is laughing at me!"

"Tch. Stay quiet! Or else I put the whole cream on your face!"

"Stop it, Karin! I beg you!" Every person that passed by the place behind the stage couldn't help but laughed at him. His mental cried loudly. _'What if Hinata see me like this..'_

Not far from their place, Mr. Hitohana looked at them quietly. Not them actually, only the young man that have spiky blond hair and blue cerulean eyes. His pale lavender eyes was cold as the tiniest ices. Their meeting a few days ago was rewind again in his mind.

_Mr. Hitohana was having a tea time alone in a restaurant's garden. He wanted to calm down and used this time to reflect himself without the present of his daughter. He really hoped his plan was working on Uzumaki's son, since he's surely wealthy and a really fine man to him. He could make a perfect match to take care of Shion. "Uzumaki Naruto, huh?" he mumbled by himself._

_Suddenly, his time was interrupt when a waiter said "Uzumaki-sama want to meet you."_

_Talked about devil, he nodded since he's just thinking about him. Naruto came out with only sweater and a long sleeves t-shirt with jeans._

_"Good evening, Hitohana-san." He bowed to him. Mr. Hitohana smiled slightly. "What with that shabby clothes? Don't you know this restaurant is the high class one?"_

_Naruto felt troubled. "I'm sorry. I was rushing to come here and I didn't think about my clothes.."_

_Mr. Hitohana shook his head and gestured him to sit. Naruto kept silence to gather his courage. "Hitohana-san, there's something that I want to talk about."_

_"What is it?" To him, Naruto was like his son. He really want one, but his wife was died because of childbirth for Shion. And he decided to not remarried for the rest of his life._

_"I.. I can't date your daughter."_

_The whole warm scenario that he just imagined shattered into pieces. He clutched his fist. "Ara, ara.. I have vote you as the CEO, and we already sign in the agreement, and that's how you show your gratitude?"_

_Naruto clutched his hands to gather his courage as much as he can. What he'll do was a really huge sacrifice, and he sure he'll be killed by Karin afterwards. _

_"Our agreement is still on, you'll get your share as promised. But about the additional condition.. I can't do that, Hitohana-san. I apologize."_

_Mr. Hitohana sighed. He felt angered in his chest, but forcing Naruto into something that he didn't want to do was no use. "Why? Because she's too weak? She's too far from your taste?"_

_Naruto smiled slightly because right now the one in front of him was not a stock holder, but a father that really care of his daughter. " That's not the issues, Hitohana-san. She's actually really close to my preference. But.. I already have someone that I love dearly."_

_Mr. Hitohana leaned in his chair. He thought deeply and sighed. "You have the guts to meet me like this. What's the big deal to not actually go out with my daughter?" He wanted to mad, seriously. An agreement is an agreement. They should fulfilled their promised._

_Naruto somehow know this actually will happen. "I have thought about this for so long. I already have someone that I love. If I agreed to date Shion, I afraid I will hurt her in process. Even for a fake date, probability for Shion and me to fall in love is really high. I don't want to hurt your daughter, Hitohana-san. This is for her sake too. And our agreement was not including the condition that you proposed to me that day."_

_Mr. Hitohana let out a deep breath. "Are you already promised with the girl that you love?"_

_Naruto blushed a little. "Emmm.. yes.."_

_"I see." He gazed the floor sadly. Naruto stared at him and said, " Shion is a wonderful girl. Even she's weak physically , she's really strong inside. I believe she'll find her true love when the time come, Hitohana-san."_

_He smiled and nodded. "That child.. she's really timid.. make me worry all the time.." _

_"I wish for her happiness, Hitohana-san. We're still corporate, right?" Naruto held out his hand._

_"Hmph, of course." Mr. Hitohana held it back and shook it._

He looked at the young man that seemed so serious reading his texts' speech with his assistance fixing his hair. His hands kept wrote something on it, and his lips kept moving to practice. Mr. Hitohana couldn't help but smile at the view. It's really rare to see such a genuine young man in the business world.

"The ceremony almost start!" A worker called for them since the opening ceremony will begin soon. Naruto stood, ignoring Karin that still busy fixing his mess hair.

"Oi, Naruto!" She frowned with his sudden movement. He whined, "It's almost start!" Karin grabbed his coat and placed it on his shoulders.

"Good luck, Uzumaki Naruto." Karin smiled widely. Naruto nodded with confidence. "Yoshaa! Let's do this!"

Mr. Hitohana straighten himself. He slowly followed behind Naruto steps. "I wish your happiness too." He tapped Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stopped and turned.

When he realised the person was Mr. Hitohana, Naruto smiled and both of them went out together, with satisfied face engraved on their face.

"Wahhh!" The various flashing cameras startled Naruto. This was his first time stood at such a huge paparazzi. He felt butterflies in his stomach. "I don't know it'll be this huge.." And they're walking on the red carpet!

Mr. Hitohana giggled at him. "This is the biggest exhibition that held in Japan every year. Of course it's really famous and huge. All the products that exhibit here are not only originally from Japan, but from the entire world. Every company will take this chance to promote their latest product and raise their sales."

Mr. Hitohana continued walking, and Naruto followed him closely from behind. Naruto could see the others representative from various companies which were foreigners or the Japanese itself. He also saw a glimpse of Hinata and Hiashi among them, walking with confidence.

His jaw dropped with shocked. _'I suddenly feel really small among them..'_ His heart started to pump fast and his sweat dropped furiously. Hinata didn't know he's the CEO of Uzumaki Corp., so he couldn't greet her normally.

Soon after that, Karin and Nagato-san joined him together. He felt really, really relieved. At least, there were someone that he could talk to. He could feel his heart was going to explode anytime. All of them took their respective sits according to the company. In front of them was a really enormous stage with a huge banner that written about the exhibition's details.

His hand quickly reached for his phone in his pocket, and message Shikamaru.

'I'm going to diee!'

'Woah Naruto! Relax, buddy! Take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Don't panic, okay?'

'Can you come?'

'I can. But I have to stand until the opening ceremony ended. There're no sits for the spectator. L'

'Fine. I'll try my best..'

'You better do it. Good luck, Naruto.'

He sighed deeply and quietly. He have to do this. He can do it! For the sake of Uzumaki's company, he'll do his very best ever in his entire life. This was the revival of Uzumaki Corp.-ttebayo!

"You're from Uzumaki Corp.?" A person beside him asked him curiously. Naruto nodded.

"Amazing! It's the legend company in Japan!" That person told his other members and looked at him with awe. Naruto just smiled a bit and rubbed his back head nervously. So, that's actually people's perspective about his family's company. They really looked upon Uzumaki Corp. But that's not really helping with his confidence at all! It's actually make him more nervous.

The ceremony started as soon as the opening music ended. The music had a really high beat, which make Naruto felt pumped up more than usual. According to Karin, There were only five companies that was chosen to promote their company by making their speech. And one of it was Uzumaki Corp. itself, since this was their grand reappearance after sixteen years.

"Directly after the Hyuuga Corp. representative, Miss Hyuuga Hinata's speech.. Not bad.." Naruto mumbled by himself while looking thoroughly in the pamphlet.

Slowly by time, Hinata already ended her speech and bowed. Naruto already shaking like hell and he stood up suddenly. Karin just face palmed at Naruto's childish behaviour. She stood and dragged Nagato with her. "Listen, Naruto. Come to stage after they announce our name, okay? We'll prepare some of the products that'll exhibit on the stage." They left him dumbfounded.

But Naruto didn't pay attention at all. His heart sounded louder and almost burst from his abdomen. He gritted his teeth. _'I can do it! I can do it!'_

"Now we will call upon the representative of the new brand Uzumaki Corporation! They finally make their grand reappearance after sixteen years, and with pride and honour, I present Uzumaki Naruto-san!"

All the crowds clapped loudly and the situation turned merrier than before. Some of them stood, and applause happily. Naruto felt sank in the huge applause that was obviously only made for them. The light suddenly shone at his standing place.

"Go, Uzumaki-san! We've wait for you all!" Some of the people encouraged him.

"Go, Narutoooooooo! You can do it!" He turned and saw Sakura at the upper level of the building, shouted at him, with Sasuke and Shikamaru stood beside her. They thumbs up and smiled.

Naruto took a deep breath. He slowly walked towards the stage with the new confidence that built up inside him. He don't know how to react. All of them love Uzumaki Corp.! All of them already waited for so long for this day!

He reached at the stage while the big screen showed their grand montage that was made by himself with a few help from Shikamaru. He closed his eyes. _'Minna-san , look! After sixteen years.. all of your hard work already paid off!'_

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, the CEO of Uzumaki Corporation, will present my speech-ttebayo!"

Hinata on the other hand, was really shocked to see Naruto on the stage, standing proudly and confidence. Her knees was shaking terribly and she almost fainted. But that's not the things that bugging her. She looked the member of Hyuuga's family around her. They looked really terrified and scared. All of them stared the stage with horror and trauma.

She turned to her grandmother. Beside her grandmother was her father, Hiashi. He doesn't look surprised at all, but her grandmother seemed calmer at her appearance. But she noticed her grandmother clutching her clothes tightly. Her lavender eyes burned in anger and disappointment.

_'Naruto-kun.. what's actually you're planning..'_

The attention was back to Naruto. He gathered his courage and tilted his head.

"As you all know, Uzumaki Corp. was having its own dark era sixteen years ago, lead to its domination. My parents was killed in an accident and there were a lot of other problems that arose after that. Those stress leaded us to close the entire company. But.."

He stopped. The tension risen. He took a deep breath and continued. ".. we've been through a lot of obstacles throughout the years, we keep trying to solve every problems that prevent us from revive back to the world and we dug every things that might be the cause to our domination.."

Hiashi turned his head and he couldn't help but felt guilty and sad. He saw Hinata in her despair state. Although Naruto not actually mentioning the real truth, it's still like stabbing directly to their family.

"And after all sixteen years, we've learned a lot of great things, our family bonds become stronger from day to day, as the results from supporting each other a lot since the domination. We become more careful in chosen our staff and make a greater aware in each of our production, to produce such a high class quality that really affordable and easy-use for everyone. We're really looking forwards for everyone to give your opinions and reviews about our new branded products that will exhibit for the entire three days. Please visit our booth as much as possible, okay?"

The crowds laughed at his light joke. Naruto felt relieved and his nervousness faded a little. He straighten himself and looked in front of him. It felt good to see every people have a positive-sign on their face. To watch Uzumaki Corp., his own family's company to be accepted full-hearted by every person despite of their mistakes in the past and the cause of their domination, he felt really happy and content.

He smiled slightly and continued. " I personally really proud to see my company that mostly consisted of my family really brave to stand again to give our service and serve for the world to the fullest. Our company is gladly to inform all of you that we open every **partnership** with any company that willing to corporate with us as long as you'll give your full corporation and get along with our condition and agreement. And don't forget to take a look our latest products! You'll get a great discount if you buy at our booth in this exhibition! Alright, that's all from me. Thank you-dattebayo ."

Everyone stood when Naruto bowed slightly at the stage with a really satisfied face. They clapped and gave a huge applause to the confidence young man that represent the legend company. Nagato felt his eyes watered a bit. Minato's son was not a man that can be took for granted. He pretty sure the company will expand larger and have a great name in the industry in no time. And he'll absolutely support Naruto along his way towards a real leadership like his father. _'I really proud of you, Naruto-san..'_

Hinata tried to hold herself together. She's too shocked. Why Naruto never told her about this? He's the CEO? It's really a huge shocked! And she could feel he's actually emphasized the words of partnership in his speech. It's like a hidden message in his speech.. Especially to her family. All of them looked really fear and sorrow.

"Let's go home." The instruction from her grandmother startled her. "Mother." Hiashi tried to stop her. But she pushed him away. Hinata just remained speechless.

"You come with me, Hiashi. We need to talk."

And Hinata could feel a bad vibe from her. Her sweat dropped furiously. What if she actually want to harm Uzumaki's?

What if.. she intend to hurt ..Naruto?

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	14. Thank you

**First of all, I'm really sorry for not updating for toooooo long. I'm really caught in my college and have to study while balancing with my other activities. I'm really, really sorry to you guys. T-T And since I'm finally back to write, I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short since I already left this story for such a long time. It's takes time for me to remember back the story, but I'll try my best!**

**Enjoy, minna-san~**

**~x~**

"Shika-channn~!"

Shikamaru quickly retreated and hid for his life as far as he could when he heard _that_ voice. He could see those striking blonde hair running to their group after he delivered his best speech ever.

"That baka! What is he thinking?" Why Naruto used that name in public? It's embarrassing like hell! But his effort was flying to the sky when suddenly an arm wrapped his shoulder tight. He frowned uneasily.

"I found you! You said you didn't come, you meanie.. Thank you for cheering for me-ttebayo!" Oh no, those eyes! He could not ignore it at all. It's too shining! But Shikamaru managed to get away from Naruto _warm_ grip and slapped it away. "BAKA! Don't call me that! How troublesome.." "Ehhh?" His _annoying_ cerulean eyes shone with sadness.

"Oi, Naruto!" The blonde finally looked away from Shikamaru and saw Sasuke and Sakura walked towards them. "You did well, Naruto! I'm really proud of you.." said Sakura while placing her hands on her heart. Naruto felt touched and smiled with his signature grinned. "It's actually thanks to all of you that help me through this.. You all come here to support me.. That shouted really raised my spirit-ttebayo!" He held his fist in satisfaction.

"Hn. That's what friends for, right." Sasuke smiled a bit, like usual. They were chatting casually about Naruto's speech when a pale blonde hair girl approached Naruto out of blue. Sakura suddenly felt uneasy in her stomach. 'Don't tell me.. this girl is..'

Yeah, it seemed Sakura's thought was true, indeed.

"Emmm, ano.. can I talk to Naruto-kun?" She said with her really sweet voice. Sakura couldn't help but frowned even more. 'She's so cute.. And completely like a split image of Hinata.. No wonder Naruto felt that way..' Sakura saw the others also showed their uncomfortable faces towards the young girl but slowly backed away anyway.

"We'll wait for you at Uzumaki's Corp. booth, Naruto."

"Better hurry up, usoratonkachi. You're the CEO and yet you're slacking off with us-"

"I'm not slacking off!" shouted Naruto out of embarrassment. This onyx guy really know how to make him piss off completely. Well, what he said somehow true actually. Those tension he had during the speech made him wanted to relax for a bit by finding his friends. "I'll settle this at once.." He turned to the girl that once drove him crazy( only for a while, though).

Blue met lavender.

"I'm afraid you already know from your father?" Naruto started the conversation. Shion nodded. She looked troubled and nervous.

Out of the blue, Naruto bowed to her a little, enough to make the young girl stopped her movement completely. "W-w-what are you doing, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm sorry because I cause you a lot of trouble, especially the fountain incident.. And about the broken agreement, your father and me already reached for our conclusion. Well, I should be the one who meet you sooner to apologize.. I'm really sorry.." Naruto scratched his back head sheepishly.

"No.. it's okay, actually.. I understand.. Father already told me about it. It's just.. better come from the owner right.. I hope you're happy with your love, Naruto-kun.. Make sure she's happy with you." She smiled at him genuinely, which make his heart clenched in pain. 'She's surely one strong hell girl..' "Leave it to me!" said Naruto with confidence. Somehow, a picture of sad Hinata came in his mind out of sudden.

"Although the agreement was broken, our friendship still cherish, right?" Naruto held out his hand as a sign of their friendship. Shion hesitated at first, but slowly grabbed it anyway. "H-hai.." She blushed when she saw his usual wide grinned.

"I'm really glad-ttebayo!"

~x~

"Hiashi."

"Yes, president." The tall man looked at his mother. They recently at the Hyuuga compound. The whole 'Uzumaki's speech' became a really hot topic throughout the news and Japan. The Hyuuga president seemed couldn't sit comfortably this time.

The Hyuugas in big trouble. Seriously.

And the truth behind the past of Uzumaki – Hyuuga partnership just at the edge of a landslide mountain, ready to be revealed to the world. The old woman that already handle this family for about fifty years of their prime period couldn't let it happen, ever. She put her hands under her chin, thinking hard, with her brows almost meeting with each other.

"Do you know about it?"

"Pardon?" Hiashi knew what his mother really meant, actually. But he really wanted to drag this as long as possible, so that _their_ project with the Uzumaki will be successfully according to the plan.

"The heir of Uzumaki's family. I thought they already vanished in this world." Oh my, she doesn't really mean it, does she? Just what kind of hatred that she held against those genius red-headed family?

"I was also shock myself, president. And to think they were able to stand again after all those pressure we put, though.." _'Well, they just that amazing.. We can't do anything about it..'_ Hiashi thought in his deep heart. Uzumaki is amazing in their own way, anyway.

"Hiashi." Those pair of lavender eyes were piercing his very souls till the end of it. He noticed some vein already popped around her eyes and the very pupil in her eyes showing off itself. It's have been a while he saw her really pissed off.

"We should plan something." His mother statement make Hiashi smirked like he already won. "I'm afraid I have to handle with the exhibition the whole three days, president."

"Are you try to avoid something?"

"If you actually plan to do some bloodshed, I'm not interested." Hiashi activated his own lavender eyes as it called Byakugan, to match his evil eyes mother. His mother just scoffed off his nonsense like it was nothing at all. "You're pretty confidence. This business world is nothing other than fighting over title and money. After all, it's not like I cripple without your help."

"Hmph, I don't know if your plan this time will be as successful as your past plan with Namikaze-san and Uzumaki-san. You're already too old to actually kill people, mother. You should just rest at home."

"Your brat, you just didn't know how to be grateful, did you!" The old woman stood and threw a book directly to Hiashi's face. But the book perfectly caught by him. Hiashi looked back at his mother with his own longing face. "Mother, ever since father died, you have been change to such a heartless mother.. And I just can't imagined you're willing to let your hands became dirt with blood.."

Her eyes grew wider, shocked by a sudden words from her own son.

"I'm afraid.."

He was ready to leave.

"..I can't be grateful for you as my mother."

With those words, he left the room by slamming the door hard.

'Please, mother.. stop all this sinful things..' He leaned his back on the door and slid slowly to the ground. The mother that he know in the past.. was entirely different from what he know right now. If there were any time-travel machine, his self in the past will practically not believe what had gotten to his mother right now.

She's kind, gentle and always smell nice. She's kind of strict, but in a really gentle way. Her lavender eyes never showed any hatred. Never..

He wiped his face in confusion. 'What should I do..? Is there any other way to knock the sense back to her..?' He frowned for the thought. This things really gave him a huge pain in his head.

"Father.." A really gentle voice called for him. Her face was troubled, maybe she noticed him when he came out from the room. Sometimes, he really glad he got the daughters. They're really sweet and understanding. Well, he shouldn't judge since he didn't have any son, either.

The eldest daughter came slowly to her father and kneeled down to him. "Are you okay..?"

Hiashi smiled gently at her. "..I'm okay, Hinata.. Don't worry about me.."

"You're lying. You never being any better every time you come out from grandmother's room.. Is she saying something harsh to you?" Hinata looked at him with a hint of sadness. Was she actually can read his mind? She's really alike with his wife that was still stranded at Europe. Her gentleness, her way of worrying over him.. Although the eyes followed his genes( thankfully), but Hinata's eyes shape were clearly from her.

"Nope.. Don't worry Hinata.. There's nothing to worry about me, okay? You should just get ready for tomorrow exhibition."

Hinata just sighed and held his arm tight. "Then, let's have dinner together.. Hanabi already wait or you.." Hiashi slowly stood up and wear a weird expression. "Dinner? Do you know what time is it? It's already 11 for god's sake!"

"There's no dinner without you, father. We know you didn't eat anything since lunch today. Neji-niisan will join us soon, let's go!" Hinata pull him quickly to the dining table. Hiashi hesitated and want to mad since they're having dinner at midnight (?), but since they're waiting and preparing the meals so hard for him, he just couldn't mad at all.

"You're late father! I'm almost sleeping, here!" said Hanabi with her tease tone. Hiashi ready with his bullet. "You're going to school tomorrow! Go sleep, Hanabi!"

"Ehh? Not fair! I'm not letting father, Oneechan and Neji-niisan to have dinner date without me! I won't let you do that! Besides, tomorrow is Saturday, father!" She folded her arms in annoyance. Hinata couldn't help but giggled with this small funny conversation. Not long after that, Neji joined the late-dinner-date or whatever Hanabi called it and have fun together.

It's have been awhile they're having a dinner together.

It's have been awhile they're laughing together like nothing happen.

Hiashi wanted to keep this moment forever. He really wanted to stay like that forever..

..without excluding his mother.

~x~

The Exhibition was a success. That's the only way to describe it.

For Uzumaki Corp. that was just standing again, the whole new branded things was really successful and everyone loves them. A lot of company offered for partnership with this legend company, which make Naruto became really busy. Really, really busy.

Thanks a bunch to his official secretary for the company, Karin for keeping him always on the track. Especially during his over-time tagging with a lot of paper works and discussing about every representatives' presentation so that they can only offer partnership with a really worthy partner. Naruto's under eyes became darker and darker since he's really lack of sleep.

Sakura visited him from time to time. And every time she came, Naruto will automatically leaned over his chair and she'll message his head and shoulders. Well, she's the daughter of a doctor anyway.

"I hope you'll marry as soon as possible so that Hinata can take care of you.." whispered Sakura teasingly which make Naruto blushed.

"Things just get complicated, Sakura-chan.. We didn't even meet the climax yet.." ( A/N: Err.. he's actually talk about the plan with Hiashi..)

"Anyway.. I believe you can do it, Uzumaki-sama!" She winked at him which make him scratched his cheeks with nervous.

"Don't call me that, Sakura-chan.. It's kind of embarrassing.." He lifted his head and continued to works after Sakura stopped from messaging his head. She just laughed and started to pack her things. "You know what, Naruto.. For you to reach this level as a CEO of a company.. It's really beyond a dream you've always talked about. So .."

She held his shoulders. ".. You deserve a reward, Uzumaki Naruto-sama."

"Geez, you called me like that doesn't really suit me-ttebayo.." He pouted cutely.

"Well, good luck, Naruto! I'll go now!"

"Ah, right! Tell Sasuke I'm not going home tonight, so that he'll not waiting for me. And thank you so much, Sakura-chan. I don't know how to repay your kindness."

"Ehhh, you're having OT tonight? That's too bad.. Shikamaru is planning to come along too. It's have been a while we gathered together. Well, honestly since before you debut as a CEO…" Sakura said sadly upon Naruto's lack of time. Since he became the CEO, he's rarely at home, or that he only went home when necessary.

Naruto stood nervously. It's true it had been a while since the last time he spent time together with his friends. Even his moment with Sasuke every once a week had been cancelled multiple times. He frowned, tried his best to search for a better solution. 'Well, I'm not really busy tomorrow… maybe I can make up this time! This is my chance!'

As Sakura open the door to leave, Naruto suddenly appeared upon her and held both of her hands. "Sakura-chan, tonight I'm free! But I think maybe we should go somewhere else besides my house. Err.. I think you know why, huh?"

Her eyes turned bright in a mere seconds. She's clearly looked really happy. Her emerald eyes shone in happiness. "Really? Then, I'll asked them to set the place! Oh gosh, it's have been forever you know! Thank you, Naruto!" She hug him lightly before walked away happily through the door. Naruto couldn't help but smile fondly while looking at her. So, his friends really miss him, huh?

He walked slowly towards the huge window in his office.

The war, which is will happen sooner, already snatched away his friends.

His friends who always supported him. What if… something even worse going to happen? What will he do?

Or, how will he going to save himself? For the sake of their company?

And.. for the sake of Hinata?

~x~

"CHEERS!"

After a lot of obstacle to run away (only for a bit, though) from Karin, he finally managed to meet his friends. FINALLY, guys. It's not that easy, to be honest. They currently gathered at Choji's barbeque restaurant as a perfect place for reunion.

Naruto lifted his head to carefully watch his friends. Sakura and Sasuke's relationship became more and more bold now, and even now they actually feed each other? Which somehow made him jealous all over his body. 'Damn, Sasuke! I don't know you have been these romantic till the last time I saw you!' His eyes twitched uneasily.

Then his eyes shifted to Shikamaru. He's a loner today, since Temari have something else come up at her company. His most supporting friend was not really a heavy drunker, but if he drunk, everything about Temari suddenly came out from his mouth, which was really, really dangerous.

Choji seemed busy as a waiter. He promised to join later, but the customers were flooded since the moment we entered the restaurant.

Naruto smiled. 'I really do miss them, don't I?' He sipped his own beer and enjoyed the moment silently.

Shikamaru suddenly stood up from his sit, which startled almost all of them. "Tch, troublesome. Why would we gather if we're in our own world! We're here because we wanted to celebrate Naruto as a CEO, RIGHT? Oi, Naruto! Say something! And why are you staring at us like you want to eat us, huh?"

Naruto's mouth hanged open. "Shikamaru… you're drun-"

"I'M NOT DRUNK!"

".. that's what people say when they drunk too.."

Sakura calmed Shikamaru. "Yes, that's right, Shikamaru! Sorry, Naruto. We're here to celebrate you and yet we just came here and eat by ourselves. That's just selfish since we're the one who want you to spend time with us once in a while… Eh.. Naruto…?"

A tears suddenly fell upon his cheeks. He didn't know why, but.. His heart touched with Shikamaru's words…

He wiped away the tears quickly. "It's nothing. I'm just… a bit touched.. It's actually my fault. It's not like I have no time to spend with your guys. I just have to arrange my time wisely. Your guys are the one who support me no matter what happen to me until now.. And today… I want to say that I'm really, really grateful to have your guys as my friends!"

Sasuke looked away from Naruto, hiding his slight smile. Sakura's eyes became watery. Naruto felt bad since due to his talk, everything suddenly became awkward.

"I don't actually get it( he's drunk, remember!), but let's cheers for Naruto!" Shikamaru already lifted his huge glass of beers. He seemed not really bother about it.

"CHEERS FOR NARUTO AS A CEO!"

All of them drank till the last sip.

And Naruto will never regret, the moment he have them, as his friends.

**~x~**

**That's all for tonight!**

**Reviews? :)**


	15. Memories

**Hello, minna-san! I have come back with a huge plot coming in the sight phew! Thank you for supporting me the whole time! I don't expect this story turned out to be so long.. But for what I planned, this story should end in 3 or 4 more chapters. Okay, go right to the story, guys!**

**This chapter will be fully in Hinata's prospective. Enjoy!**

~x~

Hinata POV

"Oneechan? Oneechan, wake up! It's morning!"

A soft voice slowly calling out for me. I stirred. _'I'm pretty sure today is Sunday, but why would someone bother to wake me up?'_ I turned to the other side to pretend I'm still sleeping. _'Hope it work, though..'_ While shutting my eyes as tight as I could and tried to control my breathing, everything shattered into pieces as I heard the next words..

Wait, is that actually Hanabi?

"Moo.. James-sensei! Look at Hina-oneechan! She doesn't want to wake up!"

My eyes snapped open when I heard that name. _'James.. sensei? Wasn't that's my teacher.. When I was in London before..?'_ I stayed still in my bed and started to realize something really odd.

Really, really odd.

When I decided to sit on my bed and looked around, it's made me harder to digest what's actually gotten into me. _'Am I actually dreaming?'_

The whole scenario was exactly the same when I was around 15 years old. My bed with my favourite purple dandelion sheet, my house which was a small cottage in a harmony village and a humble breakfast which were consist of plain toasts with various fruit jams on the dining table. Not far from the table was a blond middle-aged man, which I believed was James-sensei and a little girl with pale blond hair sitting beside him, perhaps having a tutor.

My eyebrows frowned deeply. What the hell was actually happening here?

"Ah, Oneechan have already woken up!" The little girl eagerly looked at me and ran towards me. Her cute hands wrapped around my waist clumsily with her eyes shone bright. Although I didn't remember her yet, she seemed closer to me than I thought. But noticing her eyes caused me shocked for a bit.

_'Lavender eyes? Same as me? So she is my relative, then.'_

"Shion-chan, you shouldn't startle Hinata like that. She just woke up, you know." The deep voice belongs to none other than my beloved sensei couldn't fail to make me smile. I stroked Shion's hair gently and felt content for a while. _'Although I don't get any of this, but return back is not a bad idea, even this is a dream…'_

Suddenly, the thought came to my mind. If… if I managed to come back… then… mom-

"Ara, Hina-chan! You finally wake up?"

That's… mom's voice…

I tilted my head. There she was, standing at the door while holding an empty basket, looking at me with her lovely smile. The woman that raised me through all the hardship without complaint. Her indigo hair, her gentle pink eyes and her beautiful smile. Everything was… real. _She_'s real!

The tears that I had held for the longest time fell endlessly.

How long actually I were separated from my mom?

Her eyes widen in shock and went to me in a panic. "Hina-chan? Why? Why're you crying?" She wiped my tears and hugged me tightly. "Is it because you worked so hard yesterday? I'm sorry I couldn't give a hand since my body couldn't stand the cold weather.."

When she hugged me, I could smell the usual scent of my mom. The combination of vanilla and jasmine. The scent that I missed the most. I deepened my head in her shoulder as I breathed her smell. "That's not it… mom. I'm just… missing you."

She loosened the hug and looked at me. Out of the blue, she pinched my nose and laughed a little. "Don't cry, Hina-chan! You're not beautiful like this! If George-kun saw you like this he'll definitely doesn't want to be with you!"

"Huh? Mom! That's not what I meant!" George is James-sensei's son. He's actually a jerk to me. But in front of my mom, well, he acted really well. Definitely a jerk. But he's damn handsome too! Oh Gosh, am I actually thinking of him right now? All in the house broke into laughter as my face started to blush deeply. "Are you really interested in my son, Hinata? He doesn't seem a reliable man to me," said Sensei while scratching his cheek.

"Ehh, sensei! Why are you talking like that about your son? George-kun is definitely my type if he is around my age…" My mom started her daydream about that blond jerk. _'Why don't you marry him, then?'_ whispered my heart silently as I felt annoying at the mentioning of George.

"Wow, it seems so happening this morning!" A man wearing a turtleneck shirt came into the house. The man had a pale blond hair, same as Shion-chan. Maybe her father. And his eyes exactly the same with my mom: brilliant pink. He smiled as he entered the living room.

"Ken-niichan, at what time they want to do the check up?" Mom went nearer to him and grabbed the bags of groceries in his hands. "Daddy, Shion wants to know too!" Shion jumped happily to him as he lifted her up. He kissed her forehead and rubbed his nose with hers. "I just asked the hospital and they said you can come after lunch hours. Shion-chan, be a good girl and hear what the doctor say, okay?"

"Okay, daddy! Shion is a good girl!"

From that moment, I realised that Shion-chan actually suffer the same disease as my mom, which was causing their body became really weak at a few conditions. That's why she's going to the hospital together with my mom. And I certainly sure that this 'Ken-oniichan' was my mom's elder brother. So, Shion-chan was actually my cousin.

_'That's right. She's certainly closer to me than I think. But why I didn't really remember them at all? And why I already lost contact with them?'_

"Oneechan! Since daddy's already here, let's have breakfast together!" Shion grabbed my hand and led me to the dining table. I smiled at her cute behaviour and sat beside her.

We were having a nice breakfast together. Such a nice environment and yet it's have been a while since the last time the Hyuuga's family having a breakfast together. Usually the moment was interrupted with some meeting or any other occasions, that's causing the majority of the family will go even from the dawn.

As I picked my toast to grab a bite, my eyes suddenly snapped open.

I quickly sat up.

_'This is my room. My current room.'_ I moved to the side of my bed. My body has already returned to its original size. And Hanabi was not sleeping with me yesterday. I stood and felt a sharp pain attacked my head. It's feeling like returning to the reality.

_'So… it's actually a dream..?'_

I pinched my cheeks and its felt hurt. So, it's the real deal, huh? But the horrible throbbed in my head didn't want to go away. I messaged my forehead a bit and out of sudden…

A memory rushed into my head.

**-x-**

**_"Listen, ungrateful child. I don't want you to have any connection regarding your mom's anymore. Everything. Anything. You got me?"_**

**_The fierce eyes scared me more than any ghost that I ever heard of. My body trembled in fear and I nodded slowly. After being snatched by my own grandma, I couldn't mutter any words from my mouth due to the shock that I received. _**

**_Grandmother took every memory of my mom and burned it with fire. The only thing that I managed to hide from her sight was my mom's album. It's consisted only six photos of her, but that's more than enough for me to remember her. Even..._**

**_…the little pony keychain from Shion-chan,_**

**_…and a picture book from Ken-ojisan,_**

**_Was burned mercilessly… by my own GRANDMOTHER._**

**_My eyes couldn't help but to let the tears fell silently. Without anyone noticing. Everything about my mom was lost from my sight in a blink. And without any mercy._**

**-x-**

_'So, that's why I didn't happen to remember anything about Shion-chan and Ken-ojisan. That moment grandmother burned everything, I felt so angry and I wanted to revenge her so bad, resulting me to study as hard as I can and completely forgot about my relatives.' _

Sound like an excuse, but that's the truth. Although the revenge things slowly faded from me, my memory already jumbled up and I couldn't recall my lost memory until now. The dream itself helped me to remember back what actually happened back then.

_'I don't know the reason why I suddenly dreamed this, but I do have an idea what I should do now.'_

With a new determination, I went to my study desk and picked my offer letter. That was the offer letter for me to be the main engineer in our branch in Europe. I studied the whole letter carefully before turned to my laptop and started to work.

The whole dream thing indirectly helped me to make my decision. And this time my choice was definite.

_'I'm going. Without doubt.'_

~x~

The whole scenario of me going to Europe was not as easy as I thought. Hanabi kept clinging at me and cried out of her lungs "NEECHANNN~! DON'T GO! I WOULD BE LONELYYYY~!"

_'Urghh, it's not like I would go forever, right?'_ I sighed since Hanabi would somehow make me harder to go. But I already got the full permission from my father. And I knew deep in his heart, he's happy with my decision, so that I could visit my mom often. After settling a few things, including meeting with my Grandmother to get her blessing (which is unfortunately harder than I thought), I finally at the final stage before entering a whole new level in my business world.

I honestly feel content. Although I have to leave my family in Japan (and umm Naruto-kun), the idea of reunion with my mom was more than enough to make me definitely choose to go to Europe.

But before that, I have to do something before departing.

I have to find Ken-ojisan and Shion-chan. I wanted to meet them, and asked them a few questions that kept puzzling in my head. About my mom's whereabout, and the details concerning the disease that Shion-chan and mom suffer.

As I walked towards my father's office for a short discussion, I shocked when I saw Naruto-kun casually go into his office. Although I didn't really doubt my father's ability to mend the partnership, it's still felt strange for an Uzumaki to come to the Hyuuga's company. A weird scene, that's it. _'Since when Hyuuga partnering with Uzumaki, actually? I didn't notice any meeting or agreement happen for the past few weeks…'_

Since the suspicion kept rising in my deepest heart, I decided to eavesdrop the conversation while hiding on the other side of the office. _'It's like I'm spying my own company, huh? Sounds legit…'_

But the thick wall didn't help even for a bit! I could only hear a faint voice of them behind the wall. I put my ears nearer to the wall to catch an idea about their conversation.

"Are you already cut off the CCTV?" That sounded like Naruto-kun. CCTV? Why he suddenly-

"Yeah, if Director (grandmother) managed to hear our discussion, the whole plan will fail abruptly."

My heart started to pound faster. What's actually they're planning behind Grandmother's back? I felt a bit devastated. Although I do feel excited to hear their plan, I'm afraid I only cause the situation became worse. I sat to calm myself.

"Here is the document about the details of the disease. Mostly about the history, when it started infecting a few members of our family. The cause, the possible cure and how to prevent it. All the information was not entirely true, although the research was held by our most trusted scientists. But they do hope they could extract more information when we start our collaboration," explained Naruto-kun with a hint of seriousness.

Okay, what's actually the disease they're talking about? Was it the one that my mom and Shion-chan suffer? That's could be the possibilities because my father had secretly done some research by referring the ancient herb formula from our ancestor. But since the language was so hard to understand, it took more time for my father to do it. Plus, he's the CEO of his company. The busyness kept him out of hand.

So, Uzumakis did suffer the same disease? From Naruto-kun's explanation, it seemed the disease infected most of them.

"Hmm, I'll try my best to keep researching. But I'm afraid it will take longer time since I'm actually doing this alone…" my father sighed. His position didn't help really help him to spend more time for the research.

"No worries, Hiashi-san. For the time being, I'll try to stabilise my position first, since I'm still new as a CEO. Take your time. It's a long term plan so we have to endure it, somehow," Naruto-kun tried to sound more confident in his voice. But yes, he's nervous too. Nobody knows the outcome.

"Thank you, Naruto-san. I'll keep this file as tight as I can, since it's contained the confidential information." The sound of screeching chair made me realize they already ended the discussion. I stood by to run.

"I believes you can do it, Hiashi-san. And I put my trust in you for mending this partnership and hope we can forget about the past."

"Thank you for always believe in me, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry on behalf of my family for creating such a huge mess between us."

"You don't have to say sorry. Include your sorry in your effort in finding the medicine, later. Everyone has made a mistake. I believe my family will finally hold off their grudge against Hyuuga someday. It'll take some time, though."

"That'll be too much to dream about, but I do believe nothing is impossible."

I quickly ran from that place as I hear the sound of footsteps came nearer to the door. Instead of went off somewhere, my feet quickly brought me to the reception of the company. As much as I remember, during the recent ceremony of the Hyuuga's company, I did catch a glimpse of pale blonde among our guests. Although the chance was only 0.01%, there's no such thing to lose hope.

_'After so many things happen to me, from arriving in Japan, met Naruto-kun, and aiming for the top of the company, I finally able to come this far and it'll be such a waste if I don't use this opportunity to help my father in his case. Having a warm family has been always in my dream. And I believe I'll able to achieve that dream, without doubt!'_

"Excuse me, sir?"

The staff lifted his head and smiled. "Yes, Hyuuga-sama? Is there anything that I can help you?"

"Can I have the list of the guests for our most recent anniversary?"

"Okay, please wait for a moment."

_'Even there's only a small chance… please… I hope the one I saw in that ceremony were Ken-ojisan and Shion-chan. They might know where my mom stays right now. This is the only chance… to finally meet my relatives…'_

"Here, Hyuuga-sama." The staff handed a file with everyone's signature. I held it in shaking. I didn't know why. Was I too nervous? What if there are none of them? What if they're actually gone? I couldn't handle all the emotion that suddenly came to me.

I was shaking! I was shaking, damn it!

"Hyuuga-sama? Are you okay?" The male staff tried to help me when I felt a hand pressing my shoulder.

"Hinata?" And I know that voice too well. I turned and saw that pair blue, cerulean eyes again for today. He looked a bit worried. "Why are you shaking too much? Is everything alright?"

He held my hands, but the sudden memories flooded into me. The girl that Naruto saved at the fountain! From what I remember, she has a pale blond hair. But the darkness didn't really help back then. "Hinata? You're frowning even more just now. What's actually happening?"

"Naruto-kun, can I ask a question?"

"Well, since I'm already here, yeah. Shoot."

I fretted when I actually saw a tiny light of hope. If it's a fate or miracle, I hope this time it works for me. _'Ken-ojisan! Shion-chan! Please… I want to meet you!'_

"Was the one you saved at the fountain the other day, by chance, was Shion-chan?"

His eyes widen in shock. He gulped and lower his gaze. His hold in my hands loosens for a while. "Please, Naruto-kun! Answer me."

He gritted his teeth and answered half-heartedly, "Yeah, she's Shion."

I couldn't help but to feel really relief and glad. My eyes started to let out a few tears. Tears of happiness, exactly. In my tears, I could finally smile in content. Naruto seemed so confused to see me cry, and he started to panic.

"It-it's not like that, I swear! I don't have any kind of relationship with her-"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." I smiled at him and held his hands gently. He stopped in his track and looked at me confusedly.

"What do you mean, Hinata? I don't get it."

I gathered my courage to see him in the eyes and said, "If you're going to fight, neither do I. For the sake of our family, I'll fight too. Alongside my father and you, in my own way."

With those words, I put back the file and went straight to the entrance. I felt really at ease since I finally find the final pieces of my family.

_Hitohana. _

As I recalled, usually my father handled most of his meetings with Mr. Hitohana without getting a hand from anybody. Even from myself. It's strange, but father said, sometimes the partner doesn't want others to interfere their meeting. Just among CEO is enough.

But that sometimes only happens when Hitohana Corp. came in sight.

So there's no doubt something fishy actually planned well by them, without anyone realised.

At that time, I was too naïve and believe those words without realising any meaning behind it. But now I finally understand. It must be father's plan. _'So, he did keep in touch with mom, anyway… after all this time…'_

In the past, grandmother must have known my mom's surname since it's come to this resolution. And I believe she will not sit calmly if she know about this secret partnership with Hitohana's family.

But still, I surprised my father actually has the guts to against my grandmother indirectly. I hope those burning blood actually ran in me so that I can actually fight in this cruel world.

In between those deep thoughts, my feet quickly dragged me to Hitohana's company. With the address already in my possession, I hope the never-ending tale of Hyuuga's family can finally come to an end!

"Ken-ojisan, here I come!"

~x~

(2 days after the fateful meeting)

"Take care of your health, Hinata. I know you will do well." said Neji while helping me with my luggage. He's the only one who sent me to the airport. It's not mean nobody didn't want to send me, but I purposely changed the date of my departure earlier than it should and the date was in the middle of the week. Hanabi was crying with my decision. I felt sympathy for her, but I have my own purpose.

I wanted to meet my mother before I have to report in.

Thank God, my father didn't realise any of this, including the secret meeting with Ken-ojisan, since he promised to keep quiet about it.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan for sending me. By coming all the way here…" I smiled sadly.

"I wouldn't want to let my sister go abroad without any accompany, right? That'll be too sad. But still, why you choose to go there earlier than the actual date? I believed I saw in your offer letter it supposed to be next week." He looked at me with his amusing confused face.

"Well, I have to take a look at the place first. So when I have time to go around the town, it'll be more fun! Although I pretty doubt I have time for that…"

"Okay, that's acceptable. Hanabi still wouldn't so please, though… Just let me hug you for the last time." He opened his arm and without a second thought, I already leaped into his arms.

"That's not like you, niisan. But I'll miss you for sure." He gently stroked my hair. I could sense he's actually smiling right now. Oh, how I would miss this warmness of him!

"Me too. Don't forget to keep in touch with us."

We slowly released each other and smiled for the last time. "Alright, Neji-niisan. Farewell!"

"May we meet once again in the future!" "That's for sure, Niisan!"

I was filled with bitter memories as I entered the plane once again. My grandmother by my side and with 24 hours under surveillance, plus the idea separating from my mother for a long time, and all that happen in that _particular_ time, in that _particular_ plane. It's really hard. The whole things were hurting me and I still affected until now.

"Well, I will not let any of my effort go for nought…"

Those experiences helped me to be strong as I am right now. And I have come this far for the sake of our family. _'There's certainly no turning back. I have to believe in myself..'_

After for about 11 hours in the plane, I finally set my foot in Europe again. Particularly in London. And the first things to do is: finding my mom.

I glad I just brought only one luggage. It's made me easier to move around. I called for a taxi and gave the driver the address that Ken-ojisan gave me the other day. He's believed mom still at the same place as the last time he came to London which was last year.

**_-x-_**

**_"We moved her a lot to avoid any possible treat for her. I was pretty mad when I know Hiashi actually used her for his experiment of the medicine. But since it's for her sake too, we have to protect her at all cost as a valuable patient."_**

**_"But you're actually using her!"_**

**_"I am concerned too. She's my sister that I valued for the rest of my life. But she insisted so that we can create medicine not only for her, but for the whole continent that infected with this disease."_**

**_I clutched my hand as tight as I can. I was pissed off. Using my mom as the experiment's rat, it's just unforgivable! For a moment, I felt hatred towards my father. But… if the whole things for the sake of the infected, then, there's no other choice._**

**_"Before that, I would like to warn you, Aiko is not the same person from the last time you saw her…"_**

**_-x-_**

Before I realised, I already arrived at the front of a small cottage at the end of a village. The bad feelings that haunted me the whole time became worse. _'I finally can meet her in person, why I am hesitating right now?'_

I stepped down the taxi and lightly knocked the door in front of me. My heartbeat became faster than usual. I could feel my sweat fell from my forehead. I felt so nervous. What Ken-ojisan mean with _'she's not the same person anymore'_? Is it relating physically? Or… mentally?

The door opened with a big dog greeted me with its bark. I was taken aback, but that's doesn't stopped my surprise. When I lifted my head, my eyes widen in shock. The tears formed without shame in my eyes. I held my voice so that she couldn't hear me sobbing.

It's too much for me to handle this. 'No way… this can't be true…'

The tears fell endlessly.

My mom was holding a stick, with her eyes looked blankly at the other side. Her face showed she's confused. "Angel, is anyone actually here? I'm pretty sure I heard a knock just now…"she said while kneeling down and stroked the dog's fur gently.

No.. No way…

_'My mom… is blind…'_

_~x~_

**Pretty much cliffhanger, huh?**

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
